Chaotic Order
by CammieAMorgan
Summary: Grace took the only deal she could. She needed to marry the prince to save the ones she loved. She's stayed in the palace, following orders (for once). There was no reason to leave, Alexei had gone back to Russia without another word. After more than a year behind brick walls, and Alexei coming back, Grace has had enough. Instead of following rules, she's following her heart.
1. Breathe Grace

**Grace took the only deal she could. She needed to marry the prince to save the ones she loved. She's lived...stayed in the palace, following orders (for once), I mean there was no reason to leave, Alexei had gone back to Russia without another word. After more than a year behind brick walls, and Alexei coming back, Grace has had enough. Instead of following rules, she's following her heart.**

 **Chapter 1 Breathe Grace**

 **Grace POV**

Day 243 of being in this prison..sorry _palace_. And yet again, Ann decided to throw a party, well a party for my engagement…that hasn't happened yet. Tonight was planned carefully so that before midnight the attention will be drawn on Thomas and I. Thomas will then get on one knee, propose, I would say yes and then we'll spend the rest of our lives together. Great. I sighed, studying my reflection in the floor length mirror. The dress that was chosen floated elegantly down to the floor, the khaki green dress suited my pale complexion, my hair was braided into a fishtail and rested across my shoulder. The emerald and diamond necklace that I wore shimmered in the soft light. And the small diamond band across my head warned me of a life I should not have. There was a knock at the door. I glanced over my shoulder to see Thomas smiling easily, his hair was styled effortlessly, his tux fitted against him showing off his muscles. He was not the same prince that I met when I first came here, nor was he the same boy who followed me through the tunnels all the way to Iran. No, this figure standing in front of me was not a prince or a boy...he was a man. And the man I have to marry.

'You look amazing' He studied me carefully.

'Not too bad yourself' I smiled back. He chuckled lightly before his smile dropped slightly. 'I promise to make tonight bearable, even when…' He trailed off knowing that tonight changes everything for us both. I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

'No matter what happens, you're still one of my best friends and I trust you' I smiled. A blush grew on his cheeks.

'Don't let Noah catch you saying that' His eyes widened and he shut his mouth. My eyes widened

'Noah's coming?' I squealed

'It was meant to be a surprise' He muttered looking down at his feet. I was too happy and full of energy that I hadn't had in ages, I wrapped my arms around him.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you' I muttered. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

'You're welcome'

'Well, isn't this adorable' Ann's voice caused me to freeze. Thomas sensed my discomfort and stepped away from me, stood up straight and faced his mother. 'All eyes will be on you two tonight' She winked and then left the room. I didn't realise that I was rocking until Thomas steadied me.

'Everything will be fine' He studied me carefully. I nodded.

...

The party was just as any other party held at the palace might be. The king, Ann, Thomas and I stood along the balcony just before the staircase waiting for guests to arrive. My feet were hurting in these heels and I was shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

'Breathe Grace' Thomas muttered to me. I took a deep breath.

'I don't think I'll ever get used to this' I whispered back.

'Me neither' I studied Thomas carefully as he greeted the next guest with ease and confidence that he was born with, the idea that he was born to rule. _So was I apparently_.

'Hello stranger' I turned to the person in front of me and almost did a very unprincess-to-be thing and throw my arms around him.

'Noah!' I smiled.

'Wow Grace' He looked me up and down 'Not bad' I punched his arm not caring about royal standards anymore. 'Ow' He faked. I laughed freely, something that I haven't done in a while. I could see in my vision that Ann was staring at me. Well, I say staring, she was _glaring_. My breathing stilled. Noah looked at me carefully and looked at Ann quickly.

'Save me a dance' I leant forward as he took my hand and kissed it. Royal custom.

'Will do' He smiled easily again and descended down the stairs.

As the evening went on there were still more and more people to greet, and I had to do all of that with a smile on my face. I glanced back at the party when there was a break in the line. Everyone was mingling and dancing. Noah was in the corner with Rosie, Lila and Megan. I was transfixed by those I loved in front of me all safe and sound when someone else moved along the line.

'Hello Gracie'

I turned around. Alexei was no longer in Russia. Alexei was here, in the palace, looking at me. His hair had grown out slightly on top and it part of it was swept to the side and hung to his eyebrows. It looked soft and all I wanted to do was run my fingers through it. He had a slight shadow of stubble lining his jaw. His icey blue eyes turned my stomach to mush, they were still wild and curious. My eyes flickered to his lips remembering the last time he kissed me, the night the king, Thomas' grandfather died, and I had to go through with the plan. I saw a smile tug on his lips and I realised he noticed me staring. I looked back into his eyes feeling a blush creep up my neck.

'H...hello Alexei' I stuttered. 'I heard you were in back in Russia' _And left without saying goodbye_

'I'm here now' He smiled, showing off his pearly teeth. My stomach fluttered again.

'How long for?' I asked. Alexei looked at me carefully.

'As long as I am needed' He said casually, but the look in his eyes told me more. I nodded. If Alexei realised he was holding up the line, he didn't let it bother him. He probably would have stood in front of me all evening if I asked him to...and I wanted him to. There was a cough from someone further down the line. Alexei didn't look away from me. He just reached down, took my hand. His rough fingers against my soft skin. He lifted it slowly and peppered a chaised kiss on my knuckled. He flicked his gaze up at me quickly.

'It's so good to see you, _your highness_ ' He whispered, winking seductively as well. I snatched my hand back hoping that no one over heard. Alexei chuckled slightly before moving off and down the stairs. I watched him go, wishing that he would turn back. But he didn't.


	2. Me A Target

**Cam POV**

'Did you plan this?' I asked Thomas. He just stared back at me blankly.

'You think I invited him?' He asked

'You invited my other friends, so why not him?' I hissed.

'Grace, I have never lied to you and I am _not_ lying to you now. I. Did. Not. Invite. Him'

'I'm sorry' I suddenly felt ashamed that I blamed Thomas, it's not his fault that he's stuck with me.

'Come on' Thomas offered his arm, I wound my arm through it. 'Let's go mingle'

...

'Grace' Rosie squealed coming towards me 'Did you know that Alexei is here?'

'I'm aware of that Rosie'

'I mean he's _back_ like moving back into the embassy but it doesn't make sense because he just left without another word-'

' _Thank you Rosie_ ' I hissed.

'You look lovely Grace' Megan smiled, her usual pink style was replaced by a burn orange floor length that made her tan stand out, she looked elegant, a proper princess. Her hand was laced in Noah's, I guess since I've been away, they've made it official. I couldn't help but feel my heart break ever so slightly, how they were free to love who they wanted without causing an international incident.

'So do you' She pulled me into a hug

'You haven't replied to my emails' She whispered low enough so only I could here.

'I'm sorry. I've been busy with what's going on tonight' She pulled away from me and studied me carefully.

'What's happening tonight?' She asked. I didn't speak, she saw the desperating, _the crack_ , in my eyes and she knew. Megan knew. 'Oh Grace!' She pulled me back into a hug, I felt myself begin to shatter so I stepped away from her.

'What's happening tonight?' Noah asked. Megan shot him a look. He looked from Megan, to me, to Ann, to Thomas, back to Megan, back to me and finally his eyes drifted to my left hand. His eyes widened. I hit him.

'It hasn't happened yet' I hissed.

'And you don't _want_ it to happen yet' It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Noah knew me so well that this wasn't want I wanted.

'I don't want it to happen at all' I groaned 'But I have to or Jamie will be-'

'What will happen to me?' The voice from behind was smooth, I could tell he was smiling. I spun around and instead of jumping into his arms, like I would have done before I killed our mother and went crazy, instead I stood there, looking at him. And he was smiling. 'Hello Gracie'

'You shouldn't be here' My eyes darted around the room seeing if there would be guards storming the door or someone trying to kill him again. Jamie sensed my discomfort and placed a comforting hand on my arm. I recoiled at the touch.

'Well, if you weren't stuck in here, you would have known that I moved back into the Embassy and Ann invited us here tonight'

'Ann invited you?' I looked over to the King deep in conversation with one of the many ambassadors and his wife standing beside him smiling at me.

'She didn't tell you?' Jamie was surprised

'Ann didn't tell me a lot of things' _Like we're meant to be on the throne and that's why someone wanted mom dead...but I killed her_. I began to rock slightly. Noah put his arm on my back just as the music began to play.

'You owe me a dance' He smiled casually. I breathed out.

'If you don't mind, I'd like to dance with my sister first?' Jamie flashed his all-saint-boy smile and I could have sworn that Noah swooned. Noah removed his hand and stepped back. Jamie offered his arm and I stared at it. Megan nudged me forward and I took his arm. Jamie took me into the middle of the dance floor, despite the fact that no one else was dancing. The music was slow. Jamie held me tightly as if any moment I would run.

'You look so grown up Gracie' He smiled down at me

'I've grew up a long time ago' I muttered. His grip on my waist tightened for a moment before he let it go.

'Why have you been at the palace Grace, why haven't you been at the embassy?'

'It was best for Grandpa's recovery for me to stay here' I remember everything that Ann told me, the reasoning of me staying here that she's drilled into me incase someone came asking.

'Grandpa recovered 3 months ago Gracie' Jamie studied me carefully, his eyes boring into me.

'I've just been a bit distracted' I admitted, _Like trying to find a loophole in this deal_

'Distracted how? By the prince? Gracie, please tell me you haven't done something stupid'

'I've always done stupid things, that's when people get hurt' I knew his full strength was never what it used to be. So when I pulled away, he didn't try and stop me. I turned away from Jamie and walked straight into the arms of Alexei.

'May I have this dance?' He asked, his hand already finding my waist.

'What are you doing here?' I asked

'I was invited by-'

'Ann?' I snapped. Alexei raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything. We danced for a while, I tried not to look at his eyes, I mainly focused on his tie. Silk probably

'I missed you Gracie' And there it was, feelings. Feelings that I didn't want to know about and was better when he was back in Russia, because I wouldn't of seen his face, or the look he's giving me now.

'Alexei…'

'Why don't we go somewhere private to talk?' He began to lead me away from the dance floor.

'I can't' I dug my heels into the ground 'I'm sorry Alexei, but I can't follow you anymore' Maybe it was my tone or maybe Alexei just gave up because he let my hand go.

'I know' He sighed 'It just would have been nice to see you break the rules again' He muttered stepping away

'Alexei, please-'

'Grace' Ann's singsong voice cut through the air. I turned to her, she smiled. 'It's time' I sucked in a breath and nodded. She then moved away back to her husband, back to her protection.

'Time for what?' Alexei asked. I could feel him looking at me but I just couldn't look at him, I couldn't tell him.

'Thank you for the dance' I muttered as I moved over to stand next to Thomas. I could still feel Alexei's gaze on me, as well as my friends and brother.

'Are you okay?' Thomas whispered. I plastered a fake smile on my face and took his hand. Thomas looked at me carefully before signalling to the band to stop. My heart was pounding and I could feel the sweat building. This dress was too tight. I'm going to faint. Oh god.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please' Thomas's voice was calm and so sure despite that the next few minutes would change our lives forever. The room stilled and turned to face the young prince. A waiter came and handed us two flutes of champagne. Thomas smiled.

'Thank you all for coming. It is an honour to have the finest of Adria here with us tonight. This has been a tradition to celebrate those who work so hard on Embassy Row and across Adria. I have had the pleasure of growing up knowing the Adrian children _and_ children from across the world, such as Miss Grace Blakely, _US embassy_.' Thomas raised his glass to me and there was a small cheer, I bet it was Noah or Jamie. 'Grace had shown me a side to Adria that I never would have seen before, she's made this quiet home more exciting, and I am so glad that over these last months that I have gained a friend' He turned to me. My heart pounded once again, my mouth went dry and my stomach twisted 'Grace, I can't thank you enough for everything that you have taught me and that you've kept me on my toes' Laughter rippled through the crowd 'And you will be missed when you return to the US Embassy' He held up his flute 'To Grace!'

'To Grace' everyone repeated. Thomas clinked my glass and smiled.

'What are you doing?' I hissed

'Standing up to my mother' He stated taking a sip of his drink 'You get to go home Grace, I've fixed it'

'No' I hissed stepping forward and lowering my voice 'You've just made me a target' I spat. Ann came over to us and gave her son a hug, her smile no longer reached her eyes.

'That was beautiful sweetheart' She sang, in case anyone was listening 'But, what about the announcement we planned?'

'Must have slipped my mind' He shrugged. I gaped at him, _who was this boy?_ Ann glared at her son but didn't say anything, she turned to me.

'Don't get too comfortable in the Embassy, you'll be back here soon enough' She began to turn away

'Wait' I called after her 'You're letting me go?' Ann spun on her heels and put on her best princess smile

'Oh Grace, I will miss you so much! Make sure you come back for tea sometime' She then walked away and towards the Prime Minister. I backed away from them, not wanting to know their plan. I needed to get out of here.

'Grace!' I didn't care who was calling me, I just wanted to leave as quickly as possible. I hitched up my dress and flung out of the ballroom. The corridors were quiet and I kept going. My heels pounding against the carpeted floor. Even though I've been living in the palace, it's still so easy to get myself lost. I climbed a set of stairs that spun around part of the palace. The air was getting colder and I kept going.

 **Author's note: Thank you so much for everyone who has supported this story so far, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Do you want me to reply to reviews like I do in my other stories? Let me know. Update for this story will be on Sundays (hopefully) xxx**


	3. Did The Deed

**Grace POV**

The stairs led to a small balcony overlooking part of the garden, the air was chilly but it was a relief against my burning skin. I edged closer to the barrier, my hands wrapping around the cold iron. I looked down, the ground didn't seem too far…

'Gracie' Alexei's voice sliced through the air. I didn't turn around 'Gracie, you need to back away from the railing' I glanced over my shoulder and saw the worry on his face. I looked at my hands and noticed I was half leaning over the wall, ready to tumble and fall. I stepped down, but my heel landed awkwardly and I began to fall backwards. Alexei's arms caught me and steadied me.

'What were you thinking?' He hissed, his eyes as cold as the night 'You could have hurt yourself Gracie'

'Maybe that was the idea' I whispered, suddenly feeling out of breath. 'Maybe if I get hurt then no one else will'

'Stop' His grip on me tightened 'Stop thinking like that'

'Why are you back Alexei?' I narrowed my eyes. 'You can't keep disappearing and then coming back' His grip had left my arms and cupped my face, a feather light touch. Drawing me in.

'I'm not going anywhere Grace' His eyes penetrated mine. His fingers curled slightly drawing me closer, closer still. Finally his lips were on mine. Rough from his stubble grazing my cheek. His kiss was a promise and I believed him…

There were footsteps coming towards us. I didn't want the moment to end but I knew it had to. I pulled away from Alexei but his hands remained cupping my face as if I was the only thing that mattered in the world.

'Grace!' Noah called, soon his figure appeared in the doorway, he looked between me and Alexei. 'Is it real? Do you get to go home?'

'It looks that way' I breathed out.

'I thought you were getting married!'

'Married?' Alexei's hands dropped from my face. I glared at Noah. 'Is that true?'

'Yes' I couldn't look directly at Alexei 'Tonight was meant to be the engagement party'

'Would you have said yes?' He asked. I snapped my head up

'Alexei-'

'Would you?' He repeated

'I wouldn't of had a choice Alexei, you have to have understand that'

'Everyone gets a choice in life Grace!' His voice boomed 'We make our own decisions'

'And you chose to leave' I stated, my mouth forming a thin line, all the anger seemed to have disappeared from Alexei once he realised what he'd said and how hypercritical he was being.

'Grace-'

'Goodnight Alexei' I said quickly moving towards Noah who looked like he was caught in a place he shouldn't be. 'Can I leave with you?' I asked Noah. He nodded and led me back down the stairs. Alexei didn't follow.

'I found her' Noah called when we went down another staircase.

'Oh Grace!' Rosie engulfed me in a hug, knocking me off balance, but Noah was there to steady me. 'I'm so glad you're okay! We were so worried!'

'I'm fine Rosie' I soothed 'I was just getting some fresh air'

'You weren't going to jump like you did near Iran, were you?' Her eyes were wide with excitement

'You jumped _where_?' I spun around to see Jamie at the other end of the corridor marching towards us, the confident stride in his step was back. 'Grace, please tell me that you didn't go to Iran' He hissed

'I haven't gone to Iran' I said 'recently' I added low enough that hopefully he missed, But who am I kidding, Jamie heard it and most importantly, Jamie knows me.

'The limo is here' He said instead of lecturing me 'Come on Gracie' He grabbed my hand

'I'm going with Noah' I snapped stubbornly pulling back. Jamie turned to Noah.

'Can I take her?' He asked nicely. Noah looked like he was caught between a rock and a hard place.

'Um…' He began, Jamie took that as his answer and began to haul me down the corridor.

'You're a traitor Noah!' I called over my shoulder but had a smile on my face so he knew I wasn't too mad.

'Come on Grace' Jamie tugged at my arm 'We need to get you back to the embassy now'

'Why?' I asked. Jamie stopped and spun around on me

'The embassy and the walls around it is US soil. Ann can't touch you if we get you back there'

'So what am I meant to do Jamie? Hide for the rest of my life?'

'Grace, can we discuss this later?' He begged. For the first time I saw how worried Jamie was, how everyone needed to find me as soon as possible and get me home. My Grandfather was still ill to come out. Ill because he had a heart attack, here in the palace, when he was visiting Ann.

'We need to get home' I agreed following Jamie numbly, his large hand wrapped tightly around mine, a strong reminder that if I slipped away (physically, emotionally and mentally), Jamie would be there. There wasn't much disturbance through the corridors, the party was disbanding slowly, the limos lining up at the gate. Jamie dragged me along the line, not once dropping my hand. We got to the standard black limo with the US flags on the front. A guard opened the door and Jamie dived inside. I hesitated for a moment, feeling as though I was being watched. I glanced over my shoulder staring at the large window that I knew behind held Ann's private room. Although I couldn't see her, I could feel that she was there, watching.

'Gracie, let's go' Jamie barked. My eyes still drawn to the window as I slipped into the car. Once the door was shut the car immediately took off, tearing through the tiny streets of Adria.

Jamie should be checking his surroundings, making sure that we weren't being followed. I know he wasn't doing this because I was instead. Almost instinctively feeling as though I was trying to outrun something that has already caught me. Jamie however sat back into the seat, his hands running down his suit trousers.

'You need to tell me everything that happened to you in the palace Grace' His tone was harsh, serious

'There's nothing to tell' I shrugged 'I was treated like a princess'

'You were being groomed into marriage' He snapped. I glared at him 'Noah let it slip' He added

'People agreed to leave you alone if I married Thomas. Tonight _he_ messed it up, and I feel like _we_ will be paying for it'

'What _people_ Grace? You never told me _who_ was making you do this'

'The same person that ordered mom to be killed' I stated. Ann sent the order. I did the deed.

'It was an accident' He answered immediately. It was tuned into him as well as Grandpa and Dad and Mrs Chancellor. _It was an accident that I killed my mother, but someone still wanted her dead_. I scoffed and turned away from Jamie. I wasn't a little girl anymore and we _both_ knew the truth. I guess sometimes pretending makes the truth slightly easier to bare.

 **Author's note: Hello lovelies! This story will (hopefully) update on Sundays. As promised I'll reply to your reviews for both chapter 1 and 2 so if you've left multiple messages, both are combined in one reply. Thank you all so much as always. See you next week xxx**

 **QueenMadz: I'm so excited to see her new story! I can't believe we have to wait till March! xxx**

 **A New Look: I promise that I won't discontinue this story, I'm really looking forward to show you where this is going. Aww thank you so much! I literally was going to have them engaged and a load of shit goes down _but_ doing it this way means that the drama will be a slow burner. Poor Grace, problems will be coming at her left, right and center soon xxx**

 **Smiles180: Thank you so much! Um, to be honest I don't really know where this story is going to go, but I have a few ideas to show xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Aww thank you so much! I can't wait for the new book either! I feel like it'll be completely different to the other series Ally's done. _But_ with the secret service element it could literally tie into Gallagher Girls and Embassy Row. What do you think of the little moment between Grace and Alexei? A little kiss and then a little fall out? xxx**

 **Smartiegirl800:Aww brill! I'm glad that you think I've nailed their relationships, I really want to make sure that I get it right because I love this series but there aren't many stories so it kind of stands out like a sore thumb xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Thank you! Um, it is difficult to write. I feel like there was so much drama in Gallagher Girls with Cam and all the characters that I've kind of pulled at different threads and created stories where as in this one I'm trying to think of an alternative ending which is harder because a lot of people just want to keep to the storyline. I hope that you all like this story and I hope that you'll like where the story is going. I absolutely love GG fanfic and I feel really connected to Cam, but I find Grace's character really interesting because in some way I'm screaming at the books being like _she's a flipping kid let her live her life, don't kill her_ and then the other part of me is like _she killed her mom. She is capable of killing her mom without realising_. So yeah, it can be hard to write xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Thank you so much as always xxx**

 **MaddieMorganGoode007: Aww thank you so much! xxx**


	4. Never Saw You

**Grace POV**

The US Embassy was alive when the car pulled up, I could see a few of the guards from other embassy's looking through their fences, staring at the commotion. Our gates were flung open, armed guards rallied the car in and surrounded it. The gates shut with a slam, the metal hiss filled the air.

'What's going on?' I asked Jamie. He ignored me as he opened the door, armed guards surrounded Jamie and took him into the embassy. 'Jamie!' I called after him

'Miss Blakely exit the vehicle _now_ ' A marine on my side already had my door open and offering me his hand. I grabbed it without arguing. He remained holding onto me as I was hustled behind those stone walls.

'Will someone tell me what's going on?' I shouted in the lobby.

'Grace?' The old withered voice that said those words did not match the man that I'd remembered. All the anger left me right then. I felt like a little girl again. The whole room stopped. The marine who had my hand dropped it and stepped back, everyone cleared a space for him to hobble forward. He was walking slowly, and every instinct I had told me to run but I couldn't. I was planted on the ground. His hair was thinner and whiter than I remember, his face was gaunt and tired. 'Grace is that really you?' He whispered, his sunken eyes were wide, glistening with moisture.

'H...Hi grandpa' I stuttered. A smile widened across his face.

'My dear' He opened his arms wide. My legs moved robotically towards him, the majority of me wanting to pull back and run away. I walked into the familiar warmth of his arms. He squeezed as if checking that I was real. 'It's so good to have you home' He muttered into my hair. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I was so overcome with emotions that I was numb. My grandfather pulled back, holding me at arm's lengths. He smiled widely, my eyes drifted away from him to Jamie who was watching us, his expression unreadable.

'Grandpa, I think Gracie needs her rest' Jamie took a small step forward. My grandfather looked at him and nodded. He stepped out of my grasp and I released the breath that I didn't realise I held. Jamie came close to me, his arm snaked on the back of my waist and he led me away and up the stairs.

'Grace' We had reached the top of the stairs and quite frankly, I would rather go back downstairs than deal with…

'Ms Chancellor' I said curtly

'Grace, we're so glad that you're back' She placed her hand on my shoulder and I recoiled at her touch. Her expression softened and she looked worried. 'Gra-'

'You left me there' I whispered, my voice strong and determined. A far cry from the girl who came here '243 days and there was nothing from you. I'm sorry Ms Chancellor but I cannot possibly say that my feelings of being back are the same as yours' I plastered a fake smile on my face and walked past her shocked figure. Jamie didn't follow me either. I kept walking, keeping my head up and my feet fast. I almost crashed into my room and slammed the door behind me.

I leaned against the door, feeling my legs give way, falling towards the ground. I rested my forehead on the door, my shallow breaths filling the room. The curtains in my mom's room were drawn, the single lamp in the corner cast a warm yellow glow over the space.

 _1...2...3...4...5_ I continued to count to steady my breathing. _You can do this Grace. The Society may still want you dead but you're alive and you'll fix this. You have to fix this._

'Grace Olivia' I spun around and saw Dominic sitting on the plush armchair in the corner. He was looking at me carefully.

'What are you doing here?' I hissed standing up trying to compose myself, not showing that I was having a panic attack.

'I'm your protection detail Grace Olivia'

'Still doesn't mean you can _hide in my room_!'

'You left the palace without me' He stated 'I've been on your protection detail from the moment you stepped foot in the palace'

'I never saw you'

'You never left the palace' He raised his eyebrow at me. I opened my mouth to speak but I didn't have an argument. He was right, I'd spent 243 days confined within the palace walls, not stepping out. I should have probably guessed that Dominic was around all the time, watching me, waiting to leap in front of a bullet for me because he couldn't get in front of my mom before I shot her.

'I…'

'This is for you Grace Olivia' He stood up and handed me a small box. I opened it and saw a small bracelet with my birthstone. 'That is a distress button' He told me. 'You must only press it if you are in danger, that way I'll be able to find you' I stared back at the intricate detail on the bracelet. It was silver with gold woven through it.

'Thank you Dominic' I looked back at him, feeling grateful that no matter what the Society might do, no matter what lengths Jamie will go to protect me, Dominic won't stop me. Dominic will protect me. Dominic will chase me to the ends of the Earth to make sure that I'm still breathing. Dominic will be on my side.

'You need to be careful Grace' He put his hand on my shoulder, this time, unlike with Ms Chancellor, I didn't recoil.

'Why?' I asked, a slight panic rising, but Dominic's sure and steady hand calmed me down.

'What occured tonight has upset many people. Some people that know about who you and your bloodline may have got wind that you are now back at the Embassy. Grace, you need to promise me that you will not go anywhere without this bracelet _or_ alone'

'I promise' I answered automatically. If it was anyone else telling me what to do, I might have argued with them. But Dominic has never lied to me and I know it's best not to lie to Dominic.

'You must never be out after dark. If you are, find a tunnel. Unless you are being followed' He now gripped my shoulders with both hands 'You must never go into the tunnels if you're being followed'

'Haven't you just contradicted yourself? You said I can't be alone but I _have to be alone_ when I go into the tunnels?' I raised my eyebrow at him. His grip tightened on me.

'You'll know who to trust Grace'

'Noah?' I asked. Waiting for a reaction 'Megan? Rosie? Jamie? Lila? Alexei?' His grip tightened when I mentioned my neighbour. 'I can trust Alexei' I stated. Dominic removed his hands.

'Press the button if you are in trouble'

'I can trust him Dominic' I muttered again. Dominic didn't grace me with an answer. He simply patted my arm and left my room. I stared at the closed door waiting for him to come back through, but he didn't.

 **Author's note: Ohhh, so Grace is finally back in the embassy. But will she stay long? And will she listen to Dominic's warning? Find out next Sunday xxx**

 **smartiegirl800: Thank you! I'm glad that you enjoy this story so far! I have a few surprises up my sleeve for Grace coming up xxx**

 **A New Look: There are some sweet moments between Grace and Alexei coming soon! xxxx**

 **Smiles180: That comment has just made my day! Omg thank you so much, I absolutely love surprising people and i love that my writing can keep you engaged. Grace and Alexei get cute soon and Ann isn't too far away... xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Exactly! I love Cam so much and I feel like Grace is similar yet in a completely different way. I see Grace in All Fall Down kind of like Cam when she lost her memory. Both of them were chasing/running from their past and needed to find answers. I just loved it a lot! Thank you so much! i'm so glad that you are enjoying this story, I feel like this is the most nervous i've ever been about creating a story because it could go wrong so easily xxx**

 **Chameleondancer: Can I just say that I love your name! It's so cute! This story is updated on Sundays, check out my other stories based on Gallagher Girls and Heist Society. Grace faces a little bit of drama soon and she'll have to face Ann soon as well xxx**

 **MaddieMorganGoode007: Thank you so much! I was really worried about not being able to establish the relationships properly but hearing your feedback makes me so happy that I'm doing it right! I love Jamie and I really wish that there was more of him in the last book, like what if Ann used him as an actual bargaining chip and they exchanged Grace for Jamie while standing on the wall. Ah, my brain is going into overload! I also love Noah and I'm happy to say that there is more of him in this story and his friendship with Grace is stronger than ever. Also, can I ask, have you changed your name or are you a new reviewer? Did you used to be GryffindorQueen101? xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: I know that their moment was cut short, but there will be more moments like that coming soon! Grace doesn't want anyone to get hurt and a barrier will form around her soon. Who will break down her walls? I love everything that Ally writes as well, I'm really looking forward to her new book! Ahhh I'm fucking excited! OMG thank you so much, you always make me feel like I'm doing a good job and I love that you love the stories more because of me. *happy tears*. I hope you love where this is going, it's definitely unexpected...xxx**


	5. Sleep Running

**Grace POV**

That night I was consumed by a dream. I felt as though I was running, smoke was clawing at my heels. The corridor I was in kept on going, there was no exit.

' _Gracie'_ A voice called. I couldn't find them. I was trapped, being drowned by a spiral of smoke. It was gripping my arms, trapping me. ' _Gracie wake up'_ This time the voice was clearer, the grip on my hands tightened.

'Gracie' This voice was full of fear and anger and worry 'Grace Olivia Blakely wake the fuck up right now' This voice also had a strong Russian accent. I opened my eyes wide. It took a moment to adjust my eyes to my surroundings. Instead of being in the warmth of my room, the safety of the Embassy; I was on the cold street, far from the Embassy with the Russian boy who lives next door.

'Grace, are you hurt?' Alexei's grip on my arms grew stronger, his blue eyes sliced through the moonlight. 'Grace?' He pressured when I didn't answer.

'Where am I?' I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

'Grace are you hurt?'

'No, now tell me where I am' I demanded. His grip on my wrists loosened, but he didn't let go.

'You're in Adria. You've been sleepwalking. Well, sleep _running_ '

'But I've...I've never done this before' Usually I stayed in bed, my body so used to being strapped down that I'm almost still the whole night. My voice cracked slightly. I suddenly became more aware of my surroundings. One of my dad's old shirts that I always wore was blowing in the wind, I was shivering. The leggings I wore too did not offer me much protection. I could feel the cobbles beneath my bare feet, feeling a slight throbbing sensation. My hair had come loose from its ponytail. Alexei was right, I hadn't just been walking in my sleep; I'd been running. I looked around frantically. 'How did this happen? What's going on?'

'Breathe Gracie' Alexei's hands left my wrists and were now cupping my face, tilting it up to look at him 'Inhale. Exhale' I followed his order, my breaths came out sharp and laboured. A small smile played on his lips. 'Feel better?' I nodded. The panic that I felt finally melting away. I didn't focus on the wind clawing at my skin, or the the ache in my feet. No, I focused on the warmth radiation from Alexie's fingers, his breath skating across my face, and the blue oasis of his eyes, seeing all of my fear.

'I need to go back'

'Back where? The palace or the embassy?' There was a sharpness to his words.

'Alexei please' I begged. He stared at me for a moment, searching my eyes. He then sighed and let go of my face, shrugging of his jacket and handing it to me.

'Put this on' He ordered, I didn't argue. I shrugged on the black jacket, immediately enveloped in warmth and his smell. Alexei turned around and hunched over slightly. 'Hop on'

'Excuse me?' I held back a giggle.

'Come on Gracie, you have no shoes, you're freezing and a handsome Russian has just offered to give you a lift. Sure it's not a horse and carriage, but it's the best I can do'

'Alexei-'

Before either one of us could speak again, a glass smashed further down the road. I spun around to look where the noise was coming from. The street was dark and quiet. It was only Alexei and I. Dominic's words flooded back; _You must never be out after dark. If you are, find a tunnel. Unless you are being followed_.

'Alexei we need to go' I grabbed his hand and began to pull him down the street, away from the broken bottle and whoever might have broken it. Alexei was a lot faster than me, running along the ancient cobbled streets is a lot harder when you're awake. Alexei practically flung me over his shoulder and continued running. He didn't question why we were running, he just knew that I was freaked out and he had to get me somewhere safe. I needed to get somewhere safe and the only person who could get me there is Dominic, so I pressed the birthstone on my bracelet, feeling a warmth coming from it.

We kept running for a few more streets, going towards the beach. Alexei slowed down and put me on the sand. For someone who had been running with me on his shoulder, Alexei wasn't gasping for air, he stretched and check his surroundings.

'Did you see anyone?' He asked

'No' I checked around as well. 'I think we're alone'

'Good' He smiled at me 'Because now I can do this' In a flash Alexei's hands were back on my face and he was pulling me towards him. His lips were on mine faster than I expected, his stubble grazing my cheek and chin as we kissed. I felt myself melting into him. I was beginning to kiss him back when the tide came in, lapping at my feet. I jumped from the cold. Alexei chuckled, a low resonance in his chest. But he didn't let go of my face. His eyes were intense, a brighter, sharper blue than I'd ever seen before.

'Alexei-' I began

'Shhh, Grace' His thumb ran across my lips 'I've waited almost a year to do this' His moves were slower this time, more cautious, his eyes kept flickering to my face and then down to my lips. Our foreheads touched. He didn't move any closer, the shore was the only noise that overpowered our suddenly rapid breathing. 'Gracie' He began. Instead of him initiating the kiss, it was me this time. My arms clamped around his neck and pulled him down till our lips met. The kiss was slow, it wasn't rushed like the ones before, there wasn't a feeling that we would be interrupted at any given moment, it was just him and me. One of his hands dropped and snaked its way down my arm, goosebumps exploded at every inch of his touch. It then trailed down my back, pulling me closer. I couldn't deny the burst of energy that I felt, this was so familiar, and so safe. Suddenly Alexei was ripped away from me and thrown across the sand. Before I could speak I was thrown over someone else's shoulder and they flew along the beach. I began to kick and scream, I got an elbow on this guys head.

'Ow' He hissed. My eyes widened

'Dominic?' I couldn't hide the surprise. He placed me down, just in time to Alexei to tackle him to the ground. 'Alexei!' The two began to fight on the floor.

'Grace go' Alexei ordered.

'Stop, both of you, now!' I tried to pull them apart. I managed to get a hold of Alexei's shoulder, grabbing his fist before he punched Dominic 'Both of you are on my side!' I shouted. They stopped. Dominic stood up and dusted himself off.

'You activated the alarm Grace' He told me 'You are only meant to press it if you're in danger'

'I was' I told him, feeling like I'm getting told off. 'There was a glass breaking and I panicked an-'

'ONLY IN AN EMERGENCY' He boomed

'I was sleepwalking!' I screamed back. Dominic stiffened 'I've never done it before in my life and somehow, the night I return to the embassy, I manage to get out and run'

'Grac-' Alexei tried to comfort me

'Tell me I'm not crazy' I ignored Alexei and stayed focused on the Scarred Man, the man who was the recurring role in my nightmares, and now the hero of my dreams. 'TELL ME' I shouted, my body shivering and rocking, reverting back to the girl who shot her mom and lived. Dominic looked back at me, his eyes unreadable.

'You are not crazy Grace Olivia...but someone is trying to make you so'

 **Author's note: So Grace is having nightmares and running around the streets. Luckily Alexei was there to find her... _why was Alexei there to find her_? And who is trying to make Grace go crazy? This scene I loved because it's a slight parallel to Cammie in Rome with Zach. I loved the little moment 'The man who was the recurring role in my nightmares, and now the hero of my dreams'. How did Dominic find them so quickly? What does he know but not sharing? Find out more next Sunday! xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Aww thank you so much! I'm glad that you're loving this story and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well xxx**

 **Smiles180: Thank you! To be honest I don't know what's coming up in my stories lol. Grexei? Gralexei? I have no idea... Can you think of a better one? xxx**

 **A New Look: Aww did you predict this sweet moment with Alexei? The passionate kiss that was interrupted once again xxx**

 **MaddieMorganGoode007: That's fair enough, I liked your name before and I like it now! I was sad that we didn't see Grace's dad at all in the books, I mean _your son was fucking shot and nearly died_ , _your dead wife's best friends is trying to marry your daughter off to her son to make sure that some bloodline that could destroy Adria remains on the throne...and you can't even call or send a card?_ It actually annoyed me. I do feel like Dominic and Joe would have got along really well. Both aren't the fathers, but take on the fatherly role. I love it! xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Did you expect her to be running in the street? Barefoot as well? Is Grace going to get herself in trouble or is sometime trying to cause trouble for her? What do you think about Alexei, _can we trust him_? xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Ah thank you so much! Things are taking a more adventurous turn that's for sure, and Alexei was just so sweet and protective of Grace. I can't wait to show you all what's to come xxx**

 **Smartiegirl800: Grace has a heart-to-heart with her grandfather soon, and she may not like what is said...I always loved the character of Dominic, even in book two when she's been stabbed, he just deals with it 'matter-of-factly' and protects her without being overly protective, I guess that's why Grace trusts him, because he will give her space but tell her the truth when it needs to be said xxx**


	6. Repeat Myself

**Grace POV**

'Dominic, what did you mean?' I asked, Dominic was driving me and Alexei back through the streets of Adria. His Land Rover was the only car on the streets. He remained quiet. Alexei had has hand on my leg, steadying it from twitching. 'Has someone... _programmed_ me to run?'

'Don't think about it' Alexei whispered

'Dominic, I need to know' I hissed, ignoring Alexei again. Dominic slammed on the brakes, throwing all of us forward slightly. Dominic stared at me through the mirror.

'No Grace, you don't need to know. What you should be more concerned about is figuring out how you left the embassy' I opened my mouth and closed it straight away. _How did I get out?_ I sunk back in my seat. 'Unless I say so, you need to stay in the Embassy'

'Domi-'

'Stay in the Embassy Grace' He hissed. I nodded. He then continued to move off. When we turned onto Embassy Row, it was something out of a film. The US Embassy, the Russian Embassy, the German Embassy, the Israeli and the Brazilian Embassy's were all lit. The stark white lighting on the fences were a contrast to the inky blue sky.

'They're looking for me' I muttered reaching for the handle.

'Wait' Alexei pulled me back 'We need to think of a story'

'Why? I'll just tell them that I've been with you a-'

'No Gracie' He shook his head 'You haven't seen me, understand?'

'Alexei-'

'Listen to him Miss Blakely' Dominic's words were calm. 'I'll escort you back home' Dominic got out of the car and began to walk around to my door.

'Gracie' Alexei began, he held my hand and stroked it lightly 'I'll be in touch soon'

'What were you doing out late Alexei?' I asked. He sighed and kissed my cheek. Dominic had by now opened my door. I pulled away and followed him onto the street. I could hear people shouting in various languages; US marine's situated at the gates of almost every embassy, demanding answers. When I was out of the car, the whole street seemed to have fallen silent. The marines and soldiers alike in each embassy compound turned to face me. Dominic had a hold of my shoulder and began to steer me towards the US soil.

'You must do exactly as I say Grace Olivia' Dominic muttered low in my ear. I nodded, my mouth feeling like sandpaper.

'Grace!' Jamie had come out of the US embassy and was jogging towards me. He nodded at Dominic and looked back at me 'Where have you been?'

'She's been with me, James' Dominic answered for me, again using the formality of full names.

'Why did you not tell anyone?'

'Ms Chancellor was aware of my plan. We wanted to test the response times. I assumed she would have informed you' Dominic's voice held slight surprise.

'Ms Chancellor is not here this evening' Jamie informed. I bit my tongue trying not to speak out.

'Then I apologise' Dominic bowed his head slightly. 'I need not mean to cause alarm'

'Thank you' Jamie nodded, 'Would it be possible for me to take my sister back home?' He asked. Dominic nodded and released his arm from around me.

'Take care Grace Olivia. You know where to find me' He nodded at both of us before moving back to his car.

'Grace, come on' Jamie had a hold of my arm and was steering me towards the embassy; marines were joining us from the various embassies they were posted at.

'What's all this about?' I asked.

'We were all woken by a scream. I made it to your room first, but it was locked. I basically broke down the door'

'And?'

'And you weren't there. The window was smashed from the outside in. We thought you were taken'

'Who would take me?' I half joked. Jamie studied me carefully.

'Do you know what Alexei did this year?' He wasn't joking, he seemed not to care about the boy who practically nursed him back to health, sparing like the old times. In fact, Jamie was angry.

'I...I don't' I whispered

'He joined the KGB'

'What?' I halted our steps, forcing Jamie to spin back and face me.

'He's not the same person that left Grace. Remember the thing I'd never say to him?' I nodded 'Well think about it, if I'd never say that because of _who his dad was_ , then think of what Alexei is capable of'

'Alexei wouldn't hurt me'

'You don't know that Grace' He stepped towards me 'Promise me this; no jumping of cliffs, no running away, no going into Iran and no seeing Alexei'

'Jamie' I groaned

'Promise me'

'I promise'

I wasn't allowed back into my mother's room, not when there was glass everywhere. I was sent to stay in my old room. It's funny how much I wanted to be in my room when I arrived back in Adria, yet standing in the doorway of my childhood room was chilling. Everything was just as I left it; a little girl who's mom was alive. I felt as though I was looking through a twisted, disoriented window. I saw my mom and I sitting at the small table in the corner playing with a china tea set, giggling at the bubbly lemonade that mom poured for us. Mom's carefree laugh fluttering around. Her tucking me in, her hand smoothing down my hair as she hummed a lullaby.

 _Hush little princess-_

'Grace?' I spun around and saw my grandfather's door open. He was standing there with a dressing gown wrapped tightly around him.

'I...I'm sorry if I woke you'

'Grace, come here' He asked. I nodded feeling my legs move on their own. My grandfather held me at arm's length and studied me. With each growing moment under his intense gaze, I felt myself growing smaller and younger. 'I think you need a drink' His southern drawl coming back slightly. He then winked and turned back into his room. I followed after him silently. Once inside his room, I realised that I hadn't woken him up, judging by the papers scattered across his bed and the tv was a low hum in the background. He moved around his room slightly slower than I remember, but I could still see the same determination in his eyes. I stood virtually on the edge of the room while he pottered around.

'Take a seat Grace' He called over his shoulder. I nodded, although his back was turned, and I moved towards alcove in the corner of his room, the whole curved wall was lined with books and photos, two plush armchairs filled the corner. This was a private space of a private man. I glanced up and saw a snapshot of the day I was born, I was snuggled up in a blanket and he was hugging me closely, Jamie at his side peering at me. It must have been mom or dad who took the photo. I shook my head, I was wrong, this wasn't the room of a private man, this was a room of an ambassador, a boss, an ally, an enemy, a friend, a grandfather, a father, a husband and man. This was a man who had to deal with his wife dying, his daughter moving away, his grandkids being born, his daughter dying and his granddaughter being admitted into a psych ward. This is a man who shouldn't of had to deal with these things but he has, and he's lived to tell the tale.

'I'm sorry I've done this to you' I muttered, ripping my eyes from the snapshots and glueing them to my grandfather. He didn't say anything for a moment, he just continued to pour into two glasses. 'I'm sorry that you've been wondering where I was and what I put you through and I'm sorry for not being a better granddaughter' He still hadn't looked at me 'And I'm sorry for killing mom' I added. I watched as he froze. Both glasses in his hands. His eyes finally clicked with mine. I could see the way that he looked at me, as if I was the most fragile thing in the world yet at the same time a monster standing before him.

'We've been over this Gra-'

' _Don't you dare lie to me. Don't dare say it was an accident_ ' I hissed 'I ripped this family apart'

'You didn't'

'EVERYONE LEFT ME!' I shouted 'Mom died and Dad took another tour with the army, Jamie was at school and you barely acknowledged my existence' My arms wrapped around me 'I was left alone'

'You were sick' He said slowly, his voice had a strange calmness that I've noticed Alexei used when we were on the balcony; coaxing me away from the edge. 'If we dealt with the truth back then…' He shook his head, dismissing his own thoughts 'We had just lost your mother, and we were all worried that we were going to lose you; perhaps looking back on it, I have lost you Grace. I've lost the sweet granddaughter who would chase after her brother and would relish any chance she had to be thrust into the history and culture of Adria. And now-' He paused again, choosing his words wisely.

'Now I'm the one being chased' I finished for him. He stared back at me 'You know what happened tonight, don't you?'

'You've had a long day, we'll talk when you're ready'

'You know more than you're telling me'

'Not now Grace-'

'THEN WHEN' I snapped 'WHEN WILL SOMEONE TELL ME THE TRUTH'

'When you are ready' He said slowly

'I will _never_ be ready for the truth, but you can't pull the bandaid off slowly. Just rip it off'

'Go to your room and sleep'

'How can you be so calm when it's possible that someone has hijacked my mind?'

'Don't be so dramatic Grace-'

'Dramatic? I'm being realistic, no one seems worried!'

'I will not repeat myself Grace' His voice boomed, making me jump ' _Not now_ ' He hissed. There are only a few moments in my life when I've been scared, and this was one of them. I didn't stay in the room long. I left, ran into my room slamming the door behind me. My blood was boiling. I grabbed my bedside cabinet and dragged it in front of the door not allowing anyone to get in. I will never allow anyone in again.

 **Author's note: Poor Grace...she seems so lost, is that part of someone's plan? And what was Alexei hiding? How did Dominic find her so quickly? Find more of the puzzle next week xxx**

 **Smiles180: Thank you! Grexei or Graxei?This story I've planned a few chapters out and to be honest it is so far from where I saw this story going that it's fueled me in a binge writing session. Ahhh, I can't wait to show you all! xxx**

 **A New Look: Thank you so much! What do you think of this chapter? What aren't people telling Grace? xxx**

 **MaddieMorganGoode007: Considering what we said last time, do you think I should add her dad into this? I still love Dominic but how did he find her so quickly...and what does he know that he's not telling her. I haven't thought of who is making Grace crazy so you never know, you might be right...xxx**

 **Chameleondancer: Aww don't worry, I'm glad that you reviewed! Let me know what you think of all my other stories and if you have any questions about any chapter just PM me :D. Thank you so much, I can't wait to show you what I have in store! xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Very strange...I wonder what caused her to have the nightmare...You honey are asking ALL the right questions and I'm squealing right now because you totally understand me and my little mysterious nuggets of information ah, so happy! Alexei does care about Grace, but will this new KGB information affect their relationship. Ummmm excuse me but who said you can have Zach? He's mine! You can have Alexei and all the piggybacks you want lol! xxx**


	7. Kill Me

**Grace POV**

When day finally broke, I had all but 3 hours sleep. I couldn't sleep, every time I closed my eyes, I was plagued with images of the last 24 hours; Alexei finding me on the street, Dominic not telling me the truth, Jamie's grip on my arm, my grandfather arguing with me. Then I also saw Ann, her eyes fiery and her smirk wide. She looked like she had a plan brewing.

A sudden noise pulled me out of my sleep, I opened my eyes to see a figure moving in the shadows, I reached over to my bedside table and grabbed a book. Without hesitation I threw it at a figure.

'Ow!' The voice groaned. I flicked on the light from the side, flooding the room with light.

'Noah?' I hissed 'What the hell are you doing here?'

'Well, last night I was ripped from my bed by a marine asking if I'd seen you; so I'm here to ask you where the hell you were?'

'I...I was sleep running' There was no point lying to Noah, our friendship struggled when I lied before.

'Sleep _running?_ '

'Yes Noah, I was _running_ through the streets of Adria. Barefoot'

'You've never done that before' He muttered

'I know' I pulled my legs closer to my body. I glanced at my feet. They were bruised, a few cuts and some dried blood. I was glad that I had these marks, it proved that I wasn't making last night up. Last night did happen, I wasn't crazy...yet apparently someone is trying to make me crazy.

'You're shaking' Noah commented. I glanced up. He'd sat on the edge of my bed, his hand placed across my knees. Steady. I willed my body not to move. Noah watched me carefully, a curious look in his eyes. 'Something else happened, I can tell' I shifted uncomfortably. Noah sensed it but didn't push, he knows me well enough to know that sometimes I have to admit things in my own time. I guess this is why I'm not as scared to open up to him anymore. I just can.

'Alexei joined the KGB' I said quickly. Noah blinked. I waited to see if the words sunk in. He blinked again. 'Did you hear me?'

'Yeah, yeah I heard you' His voice was shaky 'It's just um...I'm trying to process it'

'I haven't talked to him about it...in fact...I was kissing him last night'

'You what!' He exclaimed. I hit his arm

'There are several armed marines outside this room who will attack at a moments notice if you yell once more'

'Oh, they all waved me in' Noah flashed his winning smile. I rolled my eyes. 'I mean who can resist me?' He opened his arms wide. I shoved him and he tumbled to the floor. I began to laugh, a proper belly laugh that caused a smile to radiate across my face. Noah was laughing as well. Suddenly the door burst open.

'What's going on, is everything okay?' Jamie came in, sweat dripping from his forehead, his shirt was already damp. I stopped laughing and stared at Jamie. Last time I saw him exercise was before he got stabbed, before the night that I found out my blood was valuable, before I realised the lengths that people would go to keep me safe or keeped me locked away 'Grace?' He asked again.

'You're exercising' Was all I could say. Jamie wiped his brow.

'Yeah, why does that matter?' He asked. I opened my mouth and closed it again.

'Jamie's been exercising daily Grace. He's been doing it for at least 6 months' Noah said slowly, almost as if he knew my concern. Flashes of Jamie lying on the kitchen table came back.

'There was so much blood' I whispered, my body shaking again.

'It's okay Grace' Noah sat back on the bed, his hand returning to my knee. 'Breathe' He muttered. I nodded taking small, shallow breaths. I could see Jamie standing in the doorway looking completely out of place. Lost. After a few moments, a small smile crept onto Noah's face. 'Why don't we go down for breakfast?'

'I'm not hungry'

'Then maybe we can go to Brazil? You know my dad really wants to see yo-'

'She's not leaving the embassy' Jamie snapped.

'Excuse me?' I whirled on him

'You need to remain on US soil until we've established what kind of threat Ann is'

'So what, I'm meant to be a prisoner here?'

'We need you to stay here till we're sure you're safe Gace. _You left last night_. Until we know how, the marine's have been informed to not let you leave'

'It's like being back at the palace' I muttered, loud enough that I know Jamie could hear. I saw his hands curl into fists by his side.

'Why don't we sit out in the garden?' Noah clasped his hands together 'Come on, a bit of fresh air won't kill you' He winced immediately as the words left his mouth. 'I...I didn't...I didn't mean-'

'It's okay Noah' I plastered a smile on my face, and stood up. Pain immediately rocketing to my feet. I bit my lip to stop the whimpering. 'Give me 5 minutes?' I asked. He nodded. I made my way over to my adjoining bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I grabbed a towel and shoved in over my face, muffling my screams as my legs gave way under me. The pain was unbearable. But I knew I needed to hide it. I dived into the cupboard and bandaged my feet, stopping the swelling. I took steady deep breaths and lifted myself up. Once I was balanced, clinging to the edge of the counter, I studied my reflection in the mirror, the tears were falling and my face was red. I looked into my eyes and saw the thought that sparked across them. Noah could be wrong...the fresh air (or more specifically who lurks there) might indeed kill me…

 **Author's note: I love how Grace will now tell Noah the truth, but will it last long? And I just love Noah, he's such a good friend to Grace and he's so patient especially when she goes slightly wild. See you all next Sunday xxx**

 **A New Look: The mystery of Alexei and the KGB comes out to light soon. Is Ann _really_ as bad as she seems? To be honest I always thought that Thomas had a little crush on Rosie xxx**

 **Smiles180: My stories start with an initial idea, and usually that's the summary; from then on I just start writing, and there are moments when I have to name a character or a place and I just look around whatever room I'm in and find something. I've now done chapter skeletons for this story so I know roughly what's getting put in each chapter, (I did the same thing with** _An Inside Job_ **and** _The Lie That Stayed_ **) however that usually changes and a few more chapters get written or the original chapter idea is completely different. What also helps is I either sit down and write two or three chapters or I'll just write one chapter and come to it at a different time. xxx**

 **MaddieMorganGoode007: The KGB was (or is, I don't know) the Russian Military/police. And in the books Jamie said that Alexei was the only person he couldn't say 'My dad can beat up your dad' to because Alexei's dad probably _could._ And now that Alexei has joined them...where does this leave Grace? I don't know who was in her mind, although the way it's going, it's not who you expect. Where _is_ Ms Chancellor... xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Thank you so much! I don't think Grace can stand not knowing...therefore she might be looking for trouble, or will trouble find her...xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Grace needs to talk to Alexei about the whole KGB thing. I completely agree, Grace needs to be suspicious and she needs to think about her feelings. Did you think it was weird that when Grace and Alexei were running through the streets, she wanted to be safe but he wanted to kiss her? And why did he not what anyone to know they were together? xxx**


	8. Watched and Warned

**Grace POV**

Once I managed to get myself dressed, I made my way downstairs. There was chatter from the dining room when I came down. I stood in the doorway taking the scene in front of me. Grandpa was set in his usual seat at the head of the table, Jamie to his right. Ms. Chancellor was at the other end. Noah was on my grandpa's left, an empty seat next to him.

'Good morning Grace' Ms Chancellor began 'I hope you slept well' I rolled my eyes but didn't respond. I sunk into the seat next to Noah.

'Thought we were going to get fresh air' I hissed

'But they made pancakes!' Noah smiled at me. I glared. Jamie watched me carefully.

'So Grace, what are your plans for today?' He asked.

'Me and Noah are going to stay within the walls' I said plainly. Jamie nodded. I turned to Noah 'Do you think Rosie and Megan could come over?'

'Um...I guess so…' Noah eyed me suspiciously, wondering what I was plotting. I smiled and tucked into a pancake from the stack, although I wasn't hungry, clearly I wouldn't be allowed to leave the table until I had had something to eat. There was a knock at the door.

'Sorry to disturb' One of the aids said 'But miss Blakely has a letter' She handed it to me before scurrying off. The envelope was formal, hand selected. It wasn't from the palace otherwise they would have been a crest or a seal or some sort of coat of arms. This was simply addressed to

 _Miss G. Blakely._

 _US Embassy_

 _Embassy Row_

 _Adria_

And nothing more. I twiddled the letter in my hands.

'Are you going to open it?' Noah asked.

'Not yet' I smiled at him. I glanced to my side to see my grandpa and Jamie continuing their conversation like the disturbance had never occurred. It was only when I glanced to my other side that I noticed how pale Ms. Chancellor looked. She was staring at the letter as if it would self destruct within a matter of moments. I looked back at the letter. _Maybe it will_.

'May...May I be excused?' I asked. My grandfather nodded without glancing at me. I left the room and out into the garden, past the roses that I tumbled into on my first day, past the basketball hoop that Jamie had spent many mornings with. My pace hurried as I made my way to the back of the garden. I climbed the fence and began to pace the little length of brick that was still technically classed as US soil.

Whatever this letter was had freaked Ms. Chancellor out; within the time that I've known her, I've never truly seen her scared. _She shot the Prime Minister_ I had to remind herself _She shot him before he could shoot me_.

'Gracie?' I spun on my heels to see Alexei climbing the wall. He stood on the Russian side. 'What are you doing up here?'

'Thinking' I answered quickly. He raised his eyebrow and smirked

'And you couldn't think down there?' He laughed 'Why do you always put yourself at heights'

'Because I control when I fall' This was an automatic answer, something that I realised is true. I can jump when I want or I can fall. The choice is mine and only mine. Alexei's smile vanished.

'What you got in your hand Gracie?' He asked

'A letter'

'Who is it from?' He stepped forward

'I haven't opened it' I stepped back along the wall. Alexei noticed

'It's okay Gracie' He said slowly

'What did you do in the last year Alexei? How was Russia?'

'Cold, miserable, _Russian_ '

'Meet any new people?'

'What's with all the questions? Come on Gracie, we can trust each other'

'I don't think we can'

'Grac-'

'It's best if you stay away from me Alexei, clearly we're not supposed to be seen together' I stepped back once more. Alexei didn't move.

'Gracie please-'

'I don't want to hear your excuses!' I snapped 'I want the truth Alexei. No more secrets, no more lies'

'I promise that I'll explain everything to you soon. Please don't give up on us Grace. Please' He was so sincere, so...vulnerable. He could have told me to jump and I probably would of. I just nodded and looked away. Alexei climbed back down the wall leaving me alone. I stared at the other side of the wall, the embassy's all lined up to attention, the road inclining slightly leading up to Iran and the shore. Looking at that building reminds me that over two years ago, my biggest fear was being caught, now my biggest fear is trying to stay alive. A shuddered breath escaped my lips. I looked at the letter again. There was no one around. I slid my finger over the paper, flicking the back of it until it opened. There was a note. It was like looking into a crime drama, the letters on the page were cut from various newspapers. Possibly local, possibly not.

 _Grace,_

 _You ask too many questions._

 _You are a problem._

 _You need to be dealt with._

 _The society won't save you this time._

 _Tell anyone and history may just repeat itself._

 _Beware._

 _From the rightful princess Amelia._

I read the letter several times more. This was a threat. _From the rightful princess Amelia_. This had to be a joke, someone who clearly believed they were the true bloodline of Amelia had sent this letter. Ann. It _had_ to be Ann. But I couldn't tell anyone what was in this letter. Not even Noah…

'Grace?' I shoved the letter into the waistband of my jeans, covering it with my shirt. 'Grace, what are you doing up there?' Noah asked.

'Nothing' I began to climb down

'You weren't going to leave, were you?' He grabbed my arm. Not hard but the intention was there.

'No' This was true, probably the truest thing I've ever said. 'I was admiring the view' Also true.

'Did you read the letter? Was it from Ann?'

'It was from Thomas, just apologising for the other night' I waved it way. 'Nothing important' I can't believe how easily that lie rolled off my tongue. I promised myself that I wouldn't lie to Noah again, but I guess once again, I break the promises that mean the most.

'Then why did Ms Chancellor excuse herself right after you and make a _very_ hushed phone call?'

'I have no idea Noah, honestly I don't' True.

'Okay' Noah released his hold on me. He then smiled 'So what are we going to do today?'

'Find a way of leaving'

'Grace…' He warned

'I don't want to be caged Noah...I…I…'

'I understand Grace' He said slowly. 'You don't need to tell me _yet_. But you need to trust me. _And_ I've managed to persuade your grandfather to allow you to come to Brazil with me but…'

'But what?'

'Jamie's joining us. It's the only way you can come out'

'Okay' I breathed out, the cogs in my head already turning. This could work. I felt the letter dig into me as I moved. A sharp reminder that I was being watched. And I'd been warned.

 **Author's note: Sorry for the later upload in the day, I've been relaxing and getting ready for Christmas _and_ I've just got back from ice skating which I absolutely loved. So someone is out to get Grace...and she's reverted back to not trusting Alexei and keeping secrets from Noah. _What does ms Chancellor know?_ Find out what happens next week...**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: I love Noah so much. I would love a Zachary Goode as a boyfriend, Jamie as a brother, Bex, Liz, Macey and Noah as best friends and Joe as my dad. Life would me amazing..but also full of secrets and lies and mystery. Now you know who's watching Grace (sort of), they want Grace, she can trust people but it's Grace so she probably won't, Ohhh Alexei is back for a good reason...Ann will be closer than anyone thinks...xxx**

 **Smiles180: Did you expect that? Why was Alexei outside so quickly? And who will Grace tell the truth to first xxx**

 **A New Look: You might be right about Ann...xxx**

 **MaddieMorganGoode007: I really like the relationship between Grace and Noah and how real it feels. No worries xxx**


	9. Other Things

**Grace POV**

The journey from the gates of the US embassy to the gates of the Brazilian Embassy was probably the longest of my life. Armed marines insisted on escorting me, Jamie and Noah from one gate to the other. We had to stay in formation, we had to exchange security protocols with the guards in Brazil and set the rules.

'I will not run and I promise not to run. I will stay within the boundaries of the Brazilian Embassy until a US marine gets me. I will not break anything or cause an international disaster...again' I held my hand up giving a scout's honour. The marine's seemed to satisfied and handed me over to the security of Brazil.

'Was that really necessary?' Noah asked

'Of course it was' Jamie joined in 'Grace is a bit of a loose cannon' He winked at me. I rolled my eyes as we entered the embassy.

The last time I was here, there was a football match going on, the same energy that everyone had waiting on patienty for their team to score was seen again. Although this time, their energy wasn't focused on football, but was focused on me…

'Grace!' Rosie exclaimed running down the stairs, she practically flew into my arms. 'Noah told us that you were coming over and me and Meg were so worried this morning! Did you know that a marine was at my door asking if I'd seen you? Seriously I was so confused and then my father started shouting at him and there was an exchange of words, but I managed to sneak out and I was going to try and find you but another marine stopped me and I was so dis-'

'I think she gets the picture Rosie' Megan came up behind her. She patted the petite girl on the arm, Rosie drew her first breath in a long time. 'How are you?' Megan asked, looking at me carefully, looking at me as if she knew.

'Fine' I answered automatically. Megan and Noah exchanged a quick glance.

'What do you want to do today?' Noah asked. I shrugged

'Could we just watch a film or something?' I suggested. Noah looked at me

'Really? You made a whole fuss that you wanted to leave the em-' Megan elbowed him sharply.

'I think a film is an _excellent_ idea' Megan stepped forward, wound her arm in mine and lead me through the embassy. A sharp pain joulted through my heart; Megan knows her way around this embassy, she's been here before, she feels safe here. 'Now' She began in a hushed tone 'Tell me _exactly_ what happened last night' I glanced over my shoulder to see Noah, Jamie and Rosie in conversation. I sucked in a deep breath

'I was sleep running' Megan's steps faultered.

'I'm sorry, _what_?'

'I woke up in the middle of Adria' I said plainly

'Were you alone?' She asked. I opened my mouth and closed it.

'Grace please tell me you weren't in danger'

'I don't know Meg. I _might_ have been, I might _not_ have been...I just…' My sentence trailed off. Megan nodded, giving my arm a reassuring squeeze.

'You're safe, that's all that matters' Another wave of panic hit me.

 _You ask too many questions._ _You are a problem. You need to be dealt with. The society won't save you this time. Tell anyone and history may just repeat itself. Beware._

'Grace?' Megan asked. I looked at her 'You're shaking' She pointed out.

'Oh' I shook my head and tried to calm my nerves 'I'm just a little cold' She studied me for a brief moment, clearly knowing that I was lying but also knowing that I wasn't going to tell the truth yet. She just nodded, mumbling her agreement.

'I actually need the bathroom, can you tell me where to go?' I asked

'Straight up the stairs, third door on the left'

'Thanks' I slid out of Megan's grasp and went back down the corridor

'Where are you going?' Jamie asked, blocking my path

'To the bathroom, or do I need to be accompanied there also?' I raised my eyebrow at him. Jamie backed off and stepped to the side allowing me to pass. I walked slowly, fighting the urge to run up the stairs, I know if I did I would cause an international incident, and I can't do that again. Not yet anyway.

The first floor was the same layout as the US embassy, the doors all looked the same, the carpets were just a different colour, and the flower arrangements were more colourful, more exotic. Instead of walking to the third door on the left like Megan told me to, I walked right down to the far end of the corridor and knocked.

.

'What?' Lila snapped as soon as she opened the door, her eyes changed when she registered it was me, not softer, but harder. 'What do _you_ want?'

'I need your help' I glanced around making sure no one else was there 'Certain...help' Lila's eyes widened. She pulled the door open, I slithered inside.

'Got sick of the palace did you?' She raised her eyebrow at me

'Has there been any chatter from the society?' I asked.

'About you coming home? Oh trust me, they are livid'

'I mean about...other things' Lila folded her arms

'What _other_ things, Grace?' She tilted her head

'You know what I mean, the kind of _things_ that could crumble Adria'

'It's not to be of any concert to you' She moved towards the window

'So there _is_ something' I said. She stopped. Her back was to me, but I could already tell that she was worried, she'd been caught out, and worst of all, she'd been caught out by me...

Lila spun around slowly. Her eyes full of warning.

'Do you get the sense that we both know something but won't show our hand?' I said

'What was in your letter this morning Grace?' Lila stepped towards me. I remembered Noah mentioning the hushed conversation that Ms Chancellor had after I left the room.

'Nothing the society can help me with'

'Grace...if you got what I think you got...you need to be careful'

'Why?' I half laughed. Lila sounded like she actually cared.

'Don't you get it?' She scoffed 'It's a declaration of war on _your blood_. You die for someone's cause and then Adria descends into some sort of chaotic order!' She exclaimed 'Grace you need to stay in the embassy!'

'Why do you care?' i glared 'The society didn't _care_ when Jamie nearly died! They were going to _marry me off_ to solve the problem their ancestors created! Why should I take any advice from _you_ of all people! You _hate_ me and clearly think I'm insane'

'No' Lila muttered, her voice was full of vulnerability and it made all my anger leave, replacing it with dread 'I don't think you're insane Grace. I don't hate you, I pity you. I feel sorry for what people have done to you, and I'm sorry that no one understands' She walked to her bed and removed a piece of paper from behind her pillow. She handed it to me. 'We all received these. Every single member of the society' She wiped a tear away. I unfolded the paper, already knowing what sort of thing would be inked inside.

 _Hush little princess_

 _Wait and see_

 _I will burn down the society_

 _Hush little princess_

 _Don't you cry_

 _It'll be sorted when Gracie dies_

 _Hush little princess_

 _Behind those walls_

 _Adria will break and fall_

 _Hush little princess_

 _With a gun_

 _Fire and you are enemy one._

'This is sick' I trembled

'It was given to us in a code. Someone playing tricks' She tapped the paper 'I managed to decipher it but I haven't given it to anyone'

'Why not?' I asked

'Because clearly they want panic...and they want you' Suddenly everyone's reactions over the last few days made sense. Someone was targetting me and gave a warning to everyone that could protect me. Perhaps Ms Chancellor had told Dominic...maybe that's why he gave me the bracelet, so if I got lost, I'd be found. Ann's words from the ball flashed into my head; _Don't get too comfortable in the Embassy, you'll be back here soon enough_. Did she mean that the palace was safe? Was that why I stayed longer than Grandpa's recovery? Was there a change of plan? Was the engagement moved along to protect me? Why didn't Thomas propose?

'Grace?' Lila shook my shoulders.

'What?' I snapped.

'You started-' She shook her head

'What was I doing?'

'You started humming, it was a tune I've never heard'

'What was it?' I asked, fearing the answer. Lila began to hum the small melody. I felt my body begin to drift back in time, back to a memory. Then I was clawing my way to Lila's window, opening it and tasting the purified air.

'You know it don't you?' Lila stood away from me, like I was a wild animal

'That's impossible' I muttered to myself, gripping the window ledge tightly

'What's impossible Grace?'

'My mom...she's dead'

'You know that Grace' Lila was looking at me like I was insane, like I'd lapsed or something. I shook my head

'No. That was the tune that my mom was singing just before-' I cut myself off

'Before what?'

'Before I killed her'

 **Author's note: Technically Grace hasn't told Lila anything but this could be the reason why Ms Chancellor was so worried about the letter...Someone wants Grace dead...but who? Clearly it's someone who knows _a lot_ about the society and Grace herself. So...what will happen? I actually don't know myself...lol. What do you think of Lila, can Grace trust her? Find out on the 7th JANUARY. I'm not uploading this story for two weeks because of the christmas holidays and I want to spend time with my family. Hope you understand and see you all in the New Year! xxx**

 **A New Look: I will not tell you if you are right or wrong about Ann...I wonder what happened in Russia as well, I need to think about that...So many questions still unanswered, the pieces of the puzzle are starting to show; but can Grace work it out before it's too late? xxx**

 **Smiles180: Literally this year has just flown by, which I'm kind of glad about considering how shit this year actually has been. I feel like Alexei will tell her the truth as well...but will he do it willingly or accidentally let it slip out? xxx**

 **MaddieMorganGoode007: Ice skating is actually a lot of fun, it's tricky at first when you find your balance, but I was loving it soo much! I hope you have a good christmas as well! Aww bless ya! I've got more ideas for some stories (Gallagher Girls) that I'm brainstorming...I feel like 2018 could be really good for my fanfic writing xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: You are correct, this story will have a lot of twists coming soon. I JUST WANT TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING! OMGOMGOMG! Thank you so much as always xxx**


	10. With Or Against

**Grace POV**

'Grace?' Lila asked 'Grace...did you...did you just say that you _killed_ your mom?' I could tell that Lila was worried about me, worried about what kind of monster she had let into her room.

'It was an accident' I said automatically 'But yes...I'm the reason she's dead' My words hung in the air. Lila paced around the room. 'I'm surprised you didn't know' I chuckled, glancing at her over my shoulder 'Everyone else knew before me' I shrugged 'They all thought I was crazy'

'Grace, what you're saying is serious, don't joke about something like that.'

'I'm not' I turned around to face her. 'I'm not lying Lila' I added. Her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. I pushed off from the window ledge, past her and towards the door 'I should be getting back to the others. They'll wonder where I am' I opened the door and began to leave.

'Grace' Lila called after me. I glanced back at her 'be careful' She added. I nodded and left the room.

 **Two days later**

'I think this is a new record Gracie' Jamie patted me on my back 'Two days staying in the Embassy and not arguing about it. I'm proud of you'

'I can follow orders you know. I just choose not to' I shrugged. Jamie narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

'Grace!' Ms. Chancellor called. 'May I have a word?'

'Go on' Jamie whispered, shoving me in her direction 'You haven't talked to her since you've been back. Give her a chance to explain Grace'

'Give her a chance?' I hissed, whirling on him 'How much do you _actually_ know?'

'Clearly not as much as you' He challenged

'Grace' Ms. Chancellor called again. I groaned internally, I was caught between a rock and a hard place. Do I go with my brother and tell him the truth (or what I know about it)? Or do I go with Ms. Chancellor and have to tell her the truth about the letter…

'I can't keep her waiting' I backed away from Jamie

'We still need to talk, Grace' He called after me. I smiled, turning away from him and walking the remaining distance towards my grandfather's assistant.

'How have you been Gracie?' She asked, all too chipper.

'How _have_ I been Ms. Chancellor?' I tilted my head, the smile still playing on my face. If Ms. Chancellor sensed my tone, she didn't comment. She just opened her office door and gestured for me to go in.

'Shall we?'

I entered her office remembering the last time I was here; when I remembered what had happened, when I found the real report, when I was drugged by her and woke up in the tower - locked away like a proper princess.

Ms. Chancellor closed the door behind her and walked around to her seat, leaving me standing awkwardly in the middle of her room.

'Now, Grace' She sat down and clasped her hands together 'Care to tell me what you got in the post this morning?'

'My post is private'

'I agree. However, with recent circumstances, it's best if everything is _shared_ ' She looked at me carefully. I folded my arms and raised my eyebrow

'Then why don't _you_ share first?' Ms. Chancellor sat back in her seat, weighing up her words.

'The society have fears for your safety Grace. It's best if you stay in the Embassy. Now, can you tell me what was in the letter?'

'It was Thomas. He was _wishing me well_. Whatever that means' I shrugged, the lie rolling off my tongue _far_ too easily.

'Are you telling me the truth?'

'You've known me long enough to work that out for yourself'

'Grace' She sighed rubbing her forehead 'Please don't act like this'

'Like what?' I snapped

'Like a child!'

'NEWSFLASH! I AM A CHILD!' I shouted back. Ms. Chancellor looked at me carefully.

'We both know that you haven't been a child for a long time Grace' Her voice was plagued with sadness. She knew the cost of everything that had happened to me; I had lost my youth, I had lost my innocence, I had lost my security, and my outlook on the world had morphed. Now I was looking at the bad in everyone, including myself.

'Would you tell me if I was in any danger?' I asked calmer

'I'd be more surprised if you _weren't_ in danger, Grace'

'This won't end well, Ms. Chancellor' I warned. She sighed and remove her glasses, cleaning them on her cloth she produced from her pocket.

'I completely agree Grace' She looked back at me 'The real question is; are you _with_ us or _against_ us?'

'You should ask yourself that'

 **Author's note: I hope that everyone had a good festive season! Happy 2018! I've so sad that it's over, but I'm excited for what this year could potentially have in store and I'm looking forward to all the stories I have brewing in this little head of mine (literally my head is so tiny). Thank you all for waiting patiently! See you all next Sunday xxx**

 **A New Look: It _could_ be Alexei...It _might_ be Alexei...but it _will_ be messy...xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: I can't wait for Alexei to tell Grace the truth...although it might not be what she, or anyone, expected. I completely agree, I think that Grace has gone through such a trauma that only her mom potentially could help her, but then Grace is reminded of everything that she did and then feels alone again. xxx**

 **Smiles180: Thank you! You too! _How_ Grace gets information out of Alexei is interesting...much more Cam-esque xxx**

 **ChameleonDancer: Don't worry! I've been busy too (and this year is about to get even busier!) I've replied to all of your questions on a PM because it's such a long explanation (which I think contains some spoilers and I don't want others to see) xxx**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! xxx**


	11. Play With Danger

**Grace POV**

Since I've been back at the Embassy, everyone tells me to 'stay inside' and 'it is for my own safety' because as Ms. Chancellor said; she'd be surprised if I _wasn't_ in danger. But that's the thing...I am and always have been. My family have been in danger long before I was born, but the truth just so happened to fall on my unstable lap. I don't think anyone in The Society really understood the risk that came with their role until I came along. I was a walking risk. A factor that they couldn't rely on. A girl that just wouldn't be tamed.

Perhaps this was why I tried to please everyone for the last week. I stayed within the Embassy, I didn't backchat as much as usual, I was calm. I was more like the old Grace. The Grace that I know died in the exact moment her mom did.

Since everyone thought that I'd settled back into Embassy life, they began to get sloppy. The guard changes were not swift and they were less frequent; perimeter checks were much the same. Everyone seemed to relax. Which meant that I could slip in and out of rooms without a thousand questions being spilt down my throat. I could go into the kitchen and order what I wanted. I did however avoid my Grandfather, Ms. Chancellor and my brother; _not an easy job especially when they too remained in the Embassy_.

I waited. And waited. And waited until the guards had done their morning perimeter check (4am sharp) and then head inside for some breakfast. I slipped out of my window, and climbed down the wall (not easy when the tree has been cut down). I made my way towards the back of the Embassy gardens, past the basketball hoop, and to the wall. Once I was on top, I glanced back at the Embassy. It was quiet. No hidden alarms had been set off by me opening the window, nor was there a light on in Jamie's room. Everything was still and silent...and all I wanted to do was scream to fill it. I dusted myself off. My eyes moved on from my home towards our neighbours. I saw a glow coming from one particular room. Alexei was awake. I didn't dwell on this for long. I moved off, walking along the wall slowly, careful not to fall. I kept going until I got to a break between the houses. I got down carefully. Found the entrance to the tunnels, and disappeared inside.

The Iranian Embassy's pool was just as I remember. Warm and dark. This was a perfect place to meet Ann. I'd contacted her after I'd spoken to Ms. Chancellor. I wanted to know how much danger I was really in and I knew that Ann wouldn't lie to me. There was too much truth between us for lies to get mixed in as well.

'Well. This certainly is an interesting place to meet' Ann beamed her flashlight above us, looking at the hole that showed the upper floors of the Embassy 'You know we both could be held for treason coming in here?' She glanced back at me. I shrugged.

'Hasn't bothered me before' I said. Ann smiled

'Me and your mother wanted to sneak in here many times. But neither of us were brave enough to' She shone her torch on me 'I guess the next generation are more daring'

'I prefer; _more willing to question why_ ' I countered. Ann dropped her torch again, this time shining it on the pool.

'We always knew they had this. They built it illegally. But because of the tension, the government thought it was best to _let it slide_ '

'Cute story'

'So tell me Grace' Ann tilted her head 'Why am I here?'

'Who wants to kill me?' I asked

'A lot of people it seems' She shrugged 'The society want you to marry Thomas to bring Amelia's bloodline back in order, but someone else thinks that you should die instead' She turned her torch back on me 'I can't decide whose side I'm on' She smiled wickedly. There it was, honesty.

'You received a letter'

'And so did you' She pointed out. 'I know that you lied to Ms. Chancellor about what was in there. But we have a sort of deal, don't we? We don't lie to each other Gracie, so I want you to tell me the truth. What was in your letter?'

'A warning'

'What kind of warning?' She asked

'A warning that my subscription to Netflix had expired, what the fuck do you think it was?' I snapped. Ann pursed her lips

'There's no need to be rude'

'There's no need to be stupid' I countered. Ann glared

'Look, you want the truth? Well here it is; the Society don't know if they want to keep you alive or if you should be killed. Many want to get rid of you the same way Alexei's mother was dealt with. Others want you to come back to the Palace _where you are safe_ '

'How can I be safe there?' I asked

'Because if anyone attacked the palace, it would be a declaration of _war_ ' She told me

'It's the same on the embassies'

'No' Ann shook her head 'It's different. Do you remember your first ball here? Your Grandfather presented the king with a piece of paper requesting the Embassy to be operational. The government may rule but the king has the final say. The Iranians did not just _leave_ this building Grace, _they were kicked out_. And the exact same thing can happen to each and every one of those building on the row'

'So I either go to the palace or get killed?' I asked. Ann shrugged

'It's your life Grace. Play with danger if you want...but don't come crying to me when you get burnt'

 **Author's note: So Grace isn't completely out of danger...can she really trust Ann? What will happen next? Find out soon! Now, I have a slight problem, I've been super busy recently and I've barely had time to write so I hope that I'll have a chapter for next week, it not then the week after. Keep your eyes pealed xxx**

 **A New Look: I think that it might be an OC or a low level character from the original stories, I haven't quite decided yet. xxx**

 **Smiles180: Hopefully! Grace and Alexei scene will most likely be in the next chapter (If I can write in time) xxx**


	12. Getting Closer

**Grace POV**

'So I either go to the palace or get killed?' I asked. Ann shrugged

'It's your life Grace. Play with danger if you want...but don't come crying to me when you get burnt' She turned, ready to leave.

' _Hush little princess, wait and see, I will burn down the society. Hush little princess, don't you cry, it'll be sorted when Gracie dies. Hush little princess, behind those walls, Adria will break and fall. Hush little princess, with a gun, fire and you are enemy one'_ I sung. Ann stopped. She kept her back to me. Lila said that she hadn't shared that poem with anyone. I wanted to know if Ann knew. But by her shocked and stilled reaction, I don't think she knew. 'What is going on, Ann? Why now? _Why me_?' I asked, my whole body shaking. She turned around, her face worried.

' _The Society don't know Grace_. The _only_ people that knew about Amelia's bloodline and _you_ were the members of the society themselves. This means-'

'Means that you have a traitor amongst you'

' _Amongst us_ Grace. We're in this together'

'The society didn't want to help me before' I laughed 'What makes you think that they would be so willing to help me this time, especially if the threats ring true?'

'As much as they want you out of the way Grace, they aren't all heartless.'

'You say _they_ as if _you_ aren't a part of it?' I raised my eyebrow at her. Ann clenched her jaw.

'Your existence threatens _my_ crown so in a way them-and-I are one in the same, but you remind me of me, therefore I want to keep you around for as long as you are useful' She smiled wickedly.

'And Jamie? Can you guarantee that he'll be safe?' I tried not to show the crack in my voice, but I knew it was there, I knew she would have noticed as well.

'He'll be safe as long as he doesn't have to come after you' She stepped forward 'What I mean by that Grace, is that _you_ need to stay out of trouble, and no one will get hurt. Am I clear?'

'I don't know. Maybe say it once more, just so I'm _absolutely_ certain' I smiled at her sweetly. Ann glared, stepping forward menacingly.

'If you want to live, then shut up and stay out of trouble. I'm warning you Grace'

'Noted' I nodded. Ann spun around and began to walk away once again. She got to the door and stopped.

'We're so quick to believe it this is the Society's own doing, but we haven't considered that it could be someone else completely' She studied my face

'Who else would it be?' I asked. Ann shrugged her shoulders

'The rightful Amelia' She turned abruptly and walked out. I heard her feet echoing on the damp floor, growing quieter as she moved further away.

I waited until she was sure to have gone before I spoke.

'Did you get all of that?' I asked, turning around and looking into the shadows.

'Yeah, I did' Lila came out of her hiding place holding a recording device 'Why did you want to record it Grace, I could have just listened in'

'Leverage' I told her, taking the device off of her and looking at it as if it was a holy grail. 'Her reputation precedes her. If this got into the wrong hands, she would be ruined'

'So instead of the _wrong_ hands, it's in _your_ hands' She shook her head 'I don't know which is worse' I rolled my eyes

'Trust me Lila, Ann wouldn't lie to me. Not after everything that's happened'

'What _has_ happened Grace? You clearly don't want to tell me, but you tell me best friend, my brother and the freak from Germany'

'You leave them out of this' I snapped. Lila raised her eyebrow

'Touched a nerve, have I?'

' _Leave it Lila!_ ' I hissed.

'Grace, you called me in the middle of the night saying that _I_ needed to sneak out of my protected Embassy, come to _Iran_ of all places, tell me that I had to _hide_ and to record some sort of secret meet up between you and Ann. So no Grace, I can't just _leave it_ '

'You won't understand' I snapped

'Try me' She folder her arms and cocked her hip. I sighed.

'Fine. You know how everyone was looking for the descendent of Amelia?' Lila nodded 'Well, my mom, Alexei's mom and Ann all thought that they found the descendant, and it was Ann, that's why she married the prince. But over the course of some time, they realised that it wasn't Ann...but my mom...and she was killed because of it'

'Is that why you went away?' Lila asked. I nodded.

'I ran away because I didn't _want_ what they were telling me to be true! I wanted to be _normal_ or as normal as I could be knowing that I killed my mom'

'You mentioned it before...what do you mean that you killed your mom?' She asked slowly, knowing already too well about my fight-or-flight response.

'The Prime Minister, the one in the coma, was worried that my mom would expose everything...so he ordered her to be killed. Dominic, the scarred man, the loved my mom and they were going to burn the shop and fake her death...but they didn't count on me.' My mind drifted back.

 _Grace, no!_

'I saw a gun. I picked it up. I fired and I watched her body fall' I looked back at Lila 'Do you seriously want to be involved now that you know? Because there's a lot more at stake now than someone just trying to kill me'

'Grace...I...I never knew'

'Noah doesn't either, nor does Megan or Rosie' There was anger growing now 'I was told that it was an accident, I was _forced_ to believe it, and then I ended up in the pysch ward, not because I was _emotionally distressed_ like my dad told people I was. No' I shook my head 'I was crazy'

'Grace, stop' Lila's voice shook.

'And you know about the PM? Well he's _not_ in a coma, he was shot by Ms Chancellor after she locked me in the tower trying to keep me safe'

'Grace, stop!'

'And Spence? He didn't die on the island, he was _murdered_ because he was wearing Jamie's jacket and people thought it was him'

'Grace!' Lila was panicked

'Oh and me living the palace? That was because Ann wanted me to marry her son, because I am the lost princess of Adria'

'Grace' Lila put one hand over my mouth, her other hand digging into my shoulder. 'Listen' She hissed. I followed her orders, I listened out and heard distinct footsteps against the cold floor...and they were getting closer…

 **Author's note: So sorry that you had to wait an extra week! Things have just been super hectic, and I had a family emergency recently (which is all sorted thankfully), also one of my Gallagher Girl stories ( _Something Missing_ ) is finishing tomorrow, so make sure you catch up! Thank you all for waiting patiently! I might upload this story every two weeks because it gives me a chance to write and perfect each chapter as I have several stories on the go at once. Who do you think is getting closer to Grace and Lila? What do you think of them two working together? Find out more soon...So...see you in two weeks?! xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Agreed. Ann is a very mixed character and I'm playing around with how I like her to be portrayed (because in the books I really do hate her and in this story it's an alternative to the ending so...yeah...) She won't be safe anywhere to be honest. xxx**

 **Smiles180: So sorry that I didn't upload last week! I was planning too but with what happened with family, I was thrown off balance and forgot about everything xxx**

 **A New Look: Thomas will be making an appearance soon (although he isn't the one coming to find Grace here) I will listen to the song and let you know later xxx**

 **Guest: Ahh I need to listen to it! xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: I have thought about doing a crossover. I'm currently working on a heist society/GG crossover, but I will think about GG/ER story cross xxx**

 **MaddieMorganGoode: It feels weird saying happy new year considering that we're at the end of Jan already...is it just me or has it flown by so quickly? I always make sure that when it's a serious/tense/emotional chapter, that I include a light hearted moment. It makes it more enjoyable to read to be honest xxx**


	13. Get To Me

**Grace POV**

We backed into the shadows as the footsteps got increasingly louder. Our torch was turned off. We waited.

'Lila, do you trust me?' I whispered

'Don't do anything stupid' She retorted. I gave a sly smile

'I'll take that as a yes'

'Grace…' Lila narrowed her eyes. I was about to retort when the large metal door that had been ajar was creaking fully open. We could only see the silhouette of the person. Judging by the build, the figure was a man. He wasn't carrying a torch. He was stupid.

I began to slide along the wall, but Lila grabbed my hand aggressively, shaking her head violently. I raised my eyebrow, challenging her decision to hold me back. Lila gave me a pleading look yet still released my arm. I nodded at her. The silent communication that has held more words (and screams) than either of us could comprehend.

I slid further along the wall until I was almost behind the figure. They were standing dangerously close to the edge of the pool. I looked over at Lila. She looked at me, the guy, the pool and then back at me; once again shaking her head aggressively. I decided to ignore her. I acted on instinct and pushed him into the water.

The figure's cry of surprise was masked by the splashing of water.

Lila immediately pulled me back, worried that I'd either get pulled in or fall in.

'What were you thinking?' She hissed.

'We...We need to see his face' I said shakily, moving towards the side. The beam of light from my torch shakily sliced over where the figure had resurfaced. And that's when I stared into their eyes.

'Alexei'

'What the hell, Grace?' He snapped, pulling himself out of the water

'You shouldn't be here' I stepped away from him

'Neither should you; but you are and so am I'

'You were there when I had my panic attack...and...and when I was on the wall! You were there and now you're _here_. Why are you _here,_ Alexei? Why are you following me?'

'Dominic isn't the only one assigned to protect you' He put plainly

'So does the KGB now dabble in American protection?' I raised my eyebrow at him. Alexei's eyes widened.

'How did-'

'What are you talking about, Grace?' Lila's voice caught. She was shaking; probably from the dampness but most likely from fear.

'Why don't you tell her Alexei?' I spun back on him, folding my arms 'Why don't you tell him what _you_ did this year?'

'This isn't you Grace' He held his hands by his side, palms facing me. He was walking towards me slowly.

'You lied to me Alexei'

'I've never lied to you Gracie. I told you what you wanted, nothing more, nothing less'

'STOP!' I screamed at him 'Stop acting like Ms Chancellor or Jamie! Just tell me the truth!'

'The truth?' He laughed darkly 'You want to know the truth?' I nodded weakly, feeling like I was getting told off.

'Well, when I went back to Russia, yes I did join the KGB. Partly because my father wanted me to, and partly because I wanted to be able to protect you Grace' my jaw dropped. Alexei ran his hands through his hair. 'Do you know how much it angered me to know that you were stuck in there but you should have been in the embassy, away from _those_ people'

I waited for him to finish

'Then one day, I received this' He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his back pocket. He offered it to me, yet I stood there just looking at it. Lila stepped forward and took it. Alexei's eyes never wavered from mine. There was an almost apologetic look in his eyes….it wasn't fully there...in his eyes, there was also anger...and fear.

'Grace' Lila stepped in front of me and shook my arm 'Grace, you need to see this'

My eyes finally left Alexei's and I looked at the note. This wasn't like the other notes. This was a photo. The picture was of me, my mom, Jamie and my dad. All of us smiling brightly at the camera. At the bottom of the photo in cursive scawl was _Ah, memories_. A chill ran down my spine.

'Grace, do you know where this is?' Lila asked. I nodded numbly. 'Is this your dad?' I nodded again.

'Could he...is there a chance that he could be doing this to you?'

'It's not him' I shook my head, everything was suddenly becoming hazy, I found it harder to breathe.

'Then why are you so freaked out?' She asked.

'Gracie' Alexei's voice sliced through the haze. 'Do you know who it is?'

'This photo was my dad's favourite. It was always on his bedside table on every base that he went to.' I shook the paper 'Look at this! It isn't just a photo of my family, it's a _photo of a photo_ ' Lila snatched the paper back. I watched as her eyes scanned the picture, looking at it in closer detail. I watched as her eyes rested on the bottom left hand corner, right by my dad's leg, where you could see a bit of the wooden frame.

'They can get to your father' She said

'Which means they can get to me'

 **Author's note: So sorry for the delay in this! I've been really busy, and I've had a little bit of writer's block so it's taking longer than usual to write chapters. I will keep you updated soon xxx**

 **QueenMadz: Ahh, that would teach me to proofread before uploading lol! I write (blank) because in the moment I was writing, I forgot his name, I just need to make sure to read over my work properly. I'll go back and change it! xxx**

 **A New Look: I don't even know yet! xxx**

 **Guest: Yep it was Alexei! Cute, adorable, mysterious Alexei xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: I really love Heist Society, but I love GG and Embassy Row more. Heist Society is very interesting though! Highly recommend! xxx**

 **Guest: I will definitely check that song out! xxx**

 **GallaghergirlsEmbassyrowFan: I can't believe how long it's been since I last updated this story! Oh my! xxx**

 **Smiles180: Aww so much love coming your way right now! xxx**


	14. Needed To Jump

**Grace POV**

'GRACE!' I didn't stop running when Lila called me, nor did I stop when Alexei did. I kept running through the tunnels, needed to get to fresh air. I climbed up the ladder, clawed at the grate to open. I pushed my shoulder against it, forcing it. Once outside, I ran across the grass. I was by Iran still. I was out in the open, but this still wasn't enough. I needed a rush of adrenaline, a near death experience to make me feel alive. The cliff. I needed to jump off the cliff. I ran full pelt towards the edge, watching as the ground began to disappear and the sea becoming more visible. I was so close to the edge, my body ready to jump. Then suddenly, instead of falling into the water, I was falling to the ground with a large thud. Before I could react any more, my hands were pinned at my side, legs placed on either side of mine, holding me down.

'What the hell were you thinking, Grace?' Noah snapped

'GRACE!' Rosie called, bouncing up the path

'You promised me that you wouldn't be here again _or_ try to jump' Noah's words sliced directly into my heart.

'They...they've got me' My breathing was laboured, despite the fresh air, it was so hard to breath. Noah released his grip and rolled off of me.

'What do you mean? Who are _they_?'

'I...I don't know' I swallowed 'But they've got close to my dad. If they have access to him, then-'

'-then they can get to you' he finished for me

'GRACE!' Alexei called running up the path

'He looks pissed' Noah commented

'Is it too late to jump?' I said sarcastically, Noah shot me a look, I held my hands up 'I'm kidding'

'Grace Olivia Blakely' Alexei called

'Why are you using my full name?' I snapped, standing up

'If he didn't, I would' I spun around to see Jamie coming up from the otherside. I took a tentative step back but went straight into Noah's body. His fingers instantly on my forearms. He wasn't letting me anywhere near the edge.

'What are you doing here?' I hissed 'You're meant to be in the embassy'

'SO ARE YOU GRACE!' Jamie shouted. Jamie never shouts at me. His gaze never faltered. He meant to shout at me. 'You promised me that you'd stay away from here and you haven't!' Jamie briskly ran his hands through his hair 'How am I meant to trust you?' Jamie's words hurt. Noah sensed this and squeezed my arms quickly, reassuring me that I was not in this alone. I will never be alone again.

'This wasn't her fault!' Megan said stepping in between me and Jamie.

'Are you seriously going to defend her? Whilst we were in the Brazilian embassy, Grace was going through the tunnels doing God knows what!' Jamie snapped

'I wasn't alone!' I added. Jamie narrowed his eyes. Lila shook her head, scared.

'Who were you with then?'

'I was-'

'She was with me' Alexei stepped in 'I needed to talk to her alone'

'So you went to Iran?' Jamie raised his eyebrow at him. Alexei shrugged

'It's one of the few places not watched over...or so I thought'

'Is this true Grace?' Jamie turned back to me

'I-'

'I helped plan it' Megan said quickly 'I helped her leave Brazil without raising any alarms'

'If what you're saying is true, then why did you act like you didn't know where she was?' Jamie was already picking holes in the story.

'Well..um…' Before Megan could think of an excuse or fabricate as story, the ground began to shake.

'GET DOWN' Jamie ordered to everyone, grabbing me and covering my body with his. Alexei covered Rosie and Lila. Noah held onto Megan. The ground shaking was followed by a massive explosion, smoke rising into the air, alarms ringing off left, right and center.

'Where did that come from?' Noah asked. I studied the smoke, knowing exactly where the spoke was in the city.

'Embassy Row'

 **Author's note: So sorry this wasn't uploaded on time yesterday! I was up early and out for most of the day and then when I got home I basically fell asleep right away. But here it is! i wonder what will happen with the truth? What will Grace tell everyone? What has happened on Embassy Row? Another incident is closer than Grace thinks...and so is the person after her xxx**

 **Guest: I know! I was going to make Alexei untrustworthy but I couldn't because Grace needs him xxx**

 **A New Look: To be honest, I'm still wondering who the villain in this story is. I know roughly who they are but they haven't been introduced to the story yet! xxx**

 **Smiles180: I'm looking forward to where this story is going and potentially more Embassy Row stories to come xxx**

 **GallaghergirlsEmbassyrowFan: Things are going to get very complicated for Grace and her friends. What is a good idea for her to not be in the embassy? What will happen now that the Embassy will be on lock down? No one out...no one in xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Yes! _Fixing Our Soul_ will be out 5th March (Next Monday) which I'm super excited about, this will be a once a week upload until I've written a bit more, lol! I've got the beginnings of a new Heist Society story which I'm very excited to develop! xxx**

 **Guest: I promise I am! xxx**


	15. Soldier Boy

**Grace POV**

I studied the smoke, knowing exactly where the smoke was in the city.

'Embassy Row' I whispered 'It's coming from Embassy Row' Immediately my brain started taking over and commanded my legs to run as fast as they could.

'GRACE!' Someone called after me, but they were slower than me. I began to run down the hill, the noise from the street getting louder and louder with every footfall.

'Grace' Someone else's calm voice shocked me into stopping. I turned to the side and saw the Prime Minister coming towards me. 'Grace I need you to come with me' She offered me her hand.

'Grace!' Alexei and Jamie came next to me. Jamie's hand on my back. Alexei standing just in front of me.

'What are you doing here?' Alexei hissed.

'Now is not the time for that' She snapped 'Grace, you and your friends need to come with me now'

'What happened on Embassy Row?' I asked. The Prime Minister bit her lip.

'Grace, please' She begged. For some strange reason, I felt compelled to go with her...trust her even. I took a step forward but Jamie pulled me back.

'We can't trust her Grace' He muttered

'You might not trust me, but right now, you _need_ me. Grace isn't the only one in danger anymore. Now all of you, please' She offered her hand once more. I stepped out of Jamie's grasp and followed the Prime Minister quickly down the path.

'So where are we going?' Noah asked.

'The palace' The prime minister answered without turning around.

'The...the palace?' Noah gulped

'We are not going there' Jamie snapped, squaring off to the PM. She turned and faced him, her mouth in a thin line.

'Master Blakely, I respect your decision to help your sister, but you won't be able to protect her with a bullet in your head. Now, if your done acting like a child, we need to go'

Jamie still refused to move.

'Jamie, please' I begged. He turned his attention to me, his tense jaw softened when he saw the look on my face. He saw that once again, I was worried. 'Please' I said once more offering my hand. Jamie sighed and took it. He turned to the Prime Minister.

'What do you need us to do' He stood up straight and to attention. A soldier boy.

'This way, quickly' She replied.

.

We all followed to the awaiting two car where Dominic was pacing nervously. Once he saw us, he came towards me.

'Grace Olivia, where have you been?'

'Now is not the time' The Prime Minister snapped before I could speak. 'We need to get them to safely. Hurry, Dominic' She ushered Noah, Lila, Megan and Rosie into one of the cars.

'Alexei, please' Dominic offered his hand to Alexei for the last seat in his car

'I'm not leaving Grace' He snapped stepping closer to me.

'Why aren't I travelling with Dominic?' I asked the PM. She gritted her teeth.

'Because that's what they'd expect Grace' Dominic said bluntly. Everything and everyone froze.

'What aren't you telling me Dominic?' I turned on him. He sighed and looked at the PM.

'We don't have time for this' She hissed silently. Dominic nodded and came closer to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and looked in my eyes for a moment.

'Dominic?' I whispered.

He glanced up at Alexei and Jamie.

'Make sure you catch her'

'Wait what?' I asked, beginning to panic. Suddenly Dominic's left hand raised and I felt a small prick in my neck. I glanced and saw that he was withdrawing a needle. My body began to go numb and I was losing my balance. But on request, Alexei and Jamie were there to catch me.

'I thought I could trust you' I whispered

'So did I Grace' Dominic replied 'So did I'

 **Author's note: SOMETHING BIG IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN! There will be Gralexei moments, Grace being reunited with Thomas, Grace being Grace, Ann being Ann, a dead body being found, and the person who is after Grace will be revealed...all this coming up soon! Ahhh! So excited! I've also got a new story out called _'Fixing Our Soul_ ' another story based on the Gallagher Girl series! See you all soon! xxx**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! There will be a Gralexei moment (or several moments) coming soon xxx**

 **A New Look: Grace knows the villain, they've been featured in the books before. Things with Grace will get hard wayyyyy before things get easy xxx**

 **Smiles180: I think that Alexei knows how much Jamie means to Grace (he's basically the only family she has left) and since Grace broke her promise to Jamie, Alexei stepping in and covering shows how much he cares. xxx**

 **GallaghergirlsEmbassyrowFan: All these questions will be answered soon! I'm buzzing because the chapter I've planned out answers all of these questions before you even reviewed it. Glad you're as excited about _Fixing Our Soul_ as I am. xxx**

 **Godgirl18: I will continue I promise! xxx**

 **Ellagrace2365: Alexei and Grace will have time together. I'm planning very cute moments. xxx**


	16. Terrified Me

**Grace POV**

Growing up, I moved around a lot. I learned not to get attached to a place, or person because sooner or later you would have to leave that place, and you'd never see that person again. It is easier to say _don't get attached_ than it actually is to apply it. A place can trigger a memory; both good and bad. A sunset or sunrise could potentially be the most haunting or most magical sight you ever see. It is inevitable that at some point a place you see or something you pass with cross over in your mind from 'short term memory' to 'long term memory' and be stuck with you forever...like a fire that just won't go out…

Dealing with people is different. It has been proven that within the first three seconds of meeting someone, your brain automatically creates an opinion on them; whether they are funny, smart, loyal, mysterious, trustworthy, dangerous or a threat. It is very easy within those three seconds for your brain to decide who you should be attached to, but your heart doesn't always listen. The battle between your head and heart can be fatal.

 _I thought i could trust you._

 _So did I Grace. So did I._

The last words I shared with Dominic before I blacked out circled me in the darkness. Dominic was meant to be one of the few people that would never lie to me, one person who would keep me in the loop even if I was tethering on the edge of it all. But Dominic drugged me. Dominic told Alexei and Jamie to catch me. Dominic and the Prime Minister had planned to drug me if I wasn't cooperating. They did all they could to get me to cooperate apart from telling me the truth...so perhaps the truth would be too hard to handle...and the people I get attached to might just be the most dangerous of them all….

I half opened my eyes. I was back in my bed in the palace, I could spell my familiar perfume lingering in the air. The curtains were drawn closed with the amber flakes of the afternoon sun trying to burst into the room. The dark curtains a stark reminder that not even the light from outside could touch me. I closed my eyes and rolled over.

'Hello Gracie' Breath fanned my face, I opened my eyes and focused on the icey blue orbs

'Alexei' I breathed out

'It's good that you're awake Grace' He tucked a fallen strand of hair behind my ear. 'Because now you need to tell me the truth' He planted a kiss on the top of my nose

'The...wait, what are you talking about? Why are you here?' I tried to move away from him, but Alexei is faster and stronger.

'Why were you in Iran, Grace?' Alexei asked calmly

'Alexei, I'm not doing this' I shook my head 'Not now'

'Who were you meeting Grace?'

'Alexei, please-'

'What was so important that you had to hide it from me?' His brows narrowed. This was the question that bugged him the most. And because I'm attached to Alexei, it bugged me as well.

'Someone's out to kill me' I put plainly. Alexei chuckled. We were so close that I could feel his chest rise and fall against mine. All I wanted to do was reach out and touch it.

'I gathered that already'

'This isn't funny Alexei' I snapped

'Oh I know' He cupped my face 'But you're cute when you're angry' He kissed me on my nose again.

'Alexei-'

'Don't. Just don't feed me bullshit to make me feel better Grace. I just can't handle it, not now, not from you'

'I'm sorry' I put simply 'I can't tell you because I don't want you to get hurt'

'Grace' He sighed 'As much as I admire you wanting to protect us, the thing is that we're all targets. Embassy Row was bombed and….' Alexei's face changed slightly.

'And what?' I asked. My question was matched by silence. Alexei dropped my face.

'Alexei…' I pressured 'What happened on Embassy Row?'

'They haven't identified all of the bodies so we do-'

'Bodies?'

'-No one knows how or when it was planted but it was too late and-'

'WHAT HAPPENED?' I shouted. Just as Alexei was going to answer, the door opened and Ann stood in the door.

'Good, you're awake' She tilted her head back 'Come on Grace, we need to talk'

'What happened on Embassy Row?' I asked Ann as soon as she shut the door behind her. We'd now moved into the ballroom. This place on many occasions teaming with powerful people, today it was empty apart from us. I glanced at the stairs. I'd walked down them before. I'd watch the king fall down them, dead.

'There was an explosion near the US embassy' She admitted, her face was composed and she was studying me, waiting for my reaction.

'Alexei said that there were bodies'

'There are. Dozens. Those closest to the explosion were burnt so badly that the police haven't been able to identify them as of yet.

'And my Grandfather? Ms Chancellor?'

'Unaccounted for' Ann placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder 'I'm so sorry Grace'

'Why are you suddenly being nice to me?' I grabbed her hand and pushed it off of me, I took a step back as well 'Have you had a personality transplant? Because last time I checked, you didn't care if I lived or died, all you wanted was me out the way or married to your son'

'That's not true Grace'

'DON'T LIE' My words echoed off of the walls. 'Why are you being nice?'

Ann ground her teeth. It clearly annoyed her that I was asking that kind of question.

'Because my dear, the bomb was placed in a limo containing four members of The Society...there was meant to be five members...but there was a delay…'

'What delay?'

'Me' She said 'I met you and the car waited on Embassy Row for me. I guess our little chat saved my life'

'The Society was targeted' I whispered. These words didn't echo, they seemed to have been eaten up by the air, almost as if this room was keeping our conversation hushed.

'Indeed. The Prime Minister and I thought it would be best to bring you and your friends here immediately'

'Why?' I asked. Ann rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to deal with me nor my endless amount of questions.

'Why what?'

'Why here?' I stepped forward 'Ann, whoever this person is, they've got to my dad' Ann raised her eyebrows, her jaw became slack. She was shocked...and even worse, she was scared.

'Where is your dad stationed? When was the last time that you had contact with him?' She held onto my forearms 'How did they get to him? How do you know? Grace, answer me' She squeezed tightly

'Ann, you're hurting me' Usually I'm good with pain, but Ann's never laid a finger on me before; it not only scared me, it _terrified me._

'Answer me Grace!'

'That will be enough' The Prime Minister appeared at the top of the stairs, Dominic right beside her. Ann let go of me and took a step back. I watched as the Prime Minister descended the stairs, holding onto the edge. I was waiting for her to trip or faulter in some way, but she didn't. I looked at Dominic, but he was refusing to look at me.

'They've got to Mr Blakely' Ann said. The Prime Minister's steps faltered for a moment but returned to normal quickly.

'How do you know this?' She asked. Ann looked at me.

'Alexei received a photo' I answered

'A photo? Not a note?' I shook my head

'It was a photo of a photo' I said. The two woman looked at me confused. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes 'My dad has a framed photo on his bedside, it was one of the few things that he took with him when he moved from base to base…' I gave a small shiver 'Someone found my dad and took a photo of this picture and sent it to Alexei whilst he was in Russia'

The PM turned to Dominic.

'Have you been able to contact or locate Mr Blakely yet?' She asked.

'Yes ma'am. He has been informed on particular aspects as per your request'

'Very well, then we shou-'

'Wait' I interrupted. I looked at Dominic 'You spoke to my dad?' I asked. Dominic looked at me for the first time. There was pain in his eyes. This could be from the fact that he was hiding secrets from me, but most probably it was from the fact that he had to speak to the husband of the only woman he'd ever loved. The woman who is dead, because I killed her.

'I did' Dominic's tone gave away no tell of any emotions.

'And? What did he say?' I asked. Dominic's eyes changed...they were sad.

'He said that he loves you'

'Was that all?' I pressured. Dominic looked away for a moment. Clearly, whatever my father said to him bothered him.

'He also said that you shouldn't trust me' He looked back at me. 'I suggest you listen to him Grace'

 **Author's note: I've been really inspired recently and I've written lots for this story and _Fixing Our Soul_. Very exciting things coming your way! See you all next Sunday xxx**

 **Guest: I've managed to update! I can't wait for Gralexei moments too! xxx**

 **A New Look: The person I am thinking of for the villain is in the Embassy Row books. xxx**

 **Smiles180: I'm taking this story i a very different way to what I first thought. I'm looking forward to what will come xxx**

 **Guest: You'll find out next chapter xxx**


	17. Holds Our Secrets

**Grace POV**

'What do you mean?' I studied the man in front of me. 'Dominic, why shouldn't I trust you?'

'Grace' Ann stepped in my way 'Drop it'

'Bu-'

' _Drop it_ ' She repeated. 'Why don't you go back to your room? I'm sure your friends will be glad to know that you're awake'

I closed my mouth and looked at the adults in the room. Dominic was refusing to look at me. The Prime Minister folded her arms and raised her eyebrow, almost suggesting that I listen to Ann for once.

I nodded, daring not to say another word I scurried out of the room and along the corridor. I was getting closer to my room when I heard multiple voices.

'WE CAN'T STAY HERE' Alexei shouted

'We have to follow orders' Jamie replied calmly.

'WE DON'T KNOW IF OUR FAMILIES ARE ALIVE OR DEAD JAMIE!' Alexei shot back. 'My father could be dead, so could your Grandfather and Ms Chancellor and so could Megan's mom!'

'A little sensitivity would be grateful Alexei' Lila snapped. I heard a few wimpers. Meghan probably.

'Hopefully when Grace comes back, she'll tell us the truth' Noah said optimistically.

'Grace won't' Alexei sighed 'She won't tell us anything until she's ready'

'And when will that be?' Lila replied 'Hm? Face it, we're all as delusional as her'

'That's my sister your talking about' Jamie snapped

'Grace has been through trauma, lots of it. And now we're meant to _rely_ on her to find out about all of this? Face it, Grace is full of secrets and we'd be fools to believe her'

'What were _you_ doing at the cliffs near Iran anyway?' Jamie asked. There was silence. Even though I was the other end of the corridor, I could feel the tension.

'I...I…' Lila stuttered

'When _you_ stop lying to us, maybe then you can judge Gracie on how she does things'

I didn't stay to listen to anything else, I moved further along the corridor trying to find some peace or some fresh air or some way out...whichever I find first.

I began to get lost in my thoughts. I remembered running through these corridors with my mom chasing after me; my hair flying behind me and my giggles filling the air.

 _Come on Gracie, I'm going to get you_

 _No Mommy!_

I continued to run down the corridor. I remember looking for a place to hide. I headed for the door at the end of the corridor.

 _Grace, no!_ My mom shouted. _Not in there._

I remember that she rarely shouted, but when she did, she was truly scared of something.

'Grace?' I was pulled from my thoughts. I was in the same corridor I remember and standing in front of the same door my mom warned me about. 'Grace?' The voice said again. I looked over my shoulder to see Thomas coming along from the opposite direction.

'I heard you were somewhere here' He smiled at me 'Are you glad to be back?'

'What's in here?' I asked. Thomas looked behind me.

'Through there?' He shrugged 'I think it's storage'

'You _think_?'

'There are a lot of rooms in this palace, Grace. They all begin to look the same'

'But if it's just for storage, then why does it look like all the other rooms?'

'I don't know, I'm not an interior designer' Thomas's smile was gone, he stepped forward 'Are you okay, Grace?' I thought about my answer for a moment. But thinking about it caused me to think about a lot of things.

'No' I whimpered. My eyes began to well up. 'I'm losing everyone I care about and I don't want anyone else to get hurt'

'You should be safe here, right?'

'I don't think I'm safe anywhere' I admitted. Thomas stood there and studied me. I felt myself growing smaller and smaller under his gaze.

'Grace, why are you back?' Thomas asked. Now it was my turn to look at him strangely.

'You...you don't know?'

'Know what Grace?' He stepped forward, I stepped back, hitting my back against the door

'You shouldn't have let me leave the palace' I whispered. My heart was hammering hard.

'What are you talking about? I set you free'

'You put a target on my back' I snapped 'On all of us in fact' Thomas took a frightened step back

'I was being a friend!' He said defensively

'Then why are you backing away like a coward'

'Because you're scaring me Grace! This isn't you'

'You don't know me' I snapped

'Yes I do. I know that you like a spoonful of honey in your tea to make it sweet. I know that you always sleep facing the door so that you can see if anyone comes in. I know that you double check the latches on the windows to make sure they're locked but not too tight so you can still open them in emergencies. I also know when you're scared and right now you are because you've walked to this door and can't remember how you got here, isn't that right?'

I had no reply. Thomas sighed. He turned and walked away

'Maybe if you didn't try so hard to shut people out, you might just find that we know you Grace, and we care. Truly we care' I watched as Thomas walked down the corridor, turned the corner and disappeared. I turned back to face the door. I tried the handle. It was locked. Then a thought popped into my head, the rest of the conversation with my mother.

 _Grace, no! Not in there!_

 _But why? What's in here?_

 _Secrets_

 _What kind of secrets?_

I remember my mother stared at the door for quite some time...was she waiting for it to open? Or was she imagining what was on the other side?

 _Our secrets Grace. This room holds our secrets._

 **Author's note: Grace shouldn't even trust the person she trusts the most...what does Grace's dad know about Dominic that Grace doesn't? And Thomas is back! What did you think about what he said? Does everyone really know Grace? What is behind the door? Will Grace be safe, or will something go bump in the night? See you all next week xxx**

 **Guest: Alexei always knows the right balance of romance and serious conversations. I don't know who is dead on Embassy Row yet, I can't decide who to kill off...However, there will be a death coming very soon...xxx**

 **Guest: Aww thank you so much! I've been going through a patch of writer's block but I seemed to have overcome it and I have _soooo_ many ideas! I love Grace and Alexei's relationship. xxx**

 **A New Look: It's not Dominic. Dominic is one of the good guys...or is he? Alexei is just adorable! There will be more moments between Grace and Alexei coming up! xxx**

 **Smiles180: I'm wondering what he's hiding as well! xxx**

 **GraceandAlexei: I'm planning on doing a cute moment between Grace and Alexei, I hope you like it when it comes up! Because this story takes place part way between book 3, at this point Jamie knows that Alexei cares about Grace, but I don't think Jamie realises _how much he actually cares_. xxx**


	18. Protecting Yourself

**Grace POV**

I wandered back to my room aimlessly. Everything that Thomas said and everything that I remembered my mother saying swirled around my head. _This room holds our secrets_. Did she mean our family? The Society? The royal family? Adria itself? What secrets are so important that they had to be placed in a room and the door locked. I shook my head.

 _You need to stay out of this Grace_ I said to myself _You need to stay alive_.

I turned the handle and stepped into my room. Alexei was sitting on my bed reading.

'What are you doing here?' I asked

'Waiting for you' He didn't look up from his book

'Well, I'm here, so you can go' I held the door open. Alexei looked at me and closed his book

'Is that what you want?'

'Yes'

'Fine' Alexei sighed. He stood up dramatically and came towards the door. He placed his arms either side of my head. Our faces were mere inches apart.

'Do you stand by your decision?' He asked

'Y..yes' I stuttered. Alexei smiled

'Do I make you nervous, Gracie?' His Russian accent seemed to get thicker with every word causing my legs to feel weak and my stomach to flip.

'N...no' I tried to not look into his eyes

'Really?' Alexei flexed his arms and I fidgeted. Alexei smirked. 'Do you want me to leave Gracie?' He whispered. I closed my eyes trying to level my breathing.

'I want you to not lie to me' The words left my mouth before I could stop them. I opened my eyes slowly to see that his jaw was tense.

'Only if you promise to do the same' He countered. Begrudgingly I nodded. Alexei dropped his arms and sat back on my bed. I shut the door behind us. The click of the door signifying that we were alone, in my room, fully clothed.

'My dad knows' I decided to speak first. Alexei raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything 'Dominic's spoken to him, told him... _bits…._ not everything, though I doubt my father would care that much if he knew what I know'

'And what do you know?'

'The society have all received coded letters. Someone cracked them and it's a warning for me'

'What did they say?'

' _It'll be sorted when Gracie dies'_ I only said that one line. This was the most important line.

'What will be sorted?'

'I don't know, but it was signed from _the rightful princess Amelia_ so I guess it's someone who thinks that my blood is worthless'

'And what about the letter you got? You know, the one you read on the wall?'

' _Grace, you ask too many questions. You are a problem. You need to be dealt with. The society won't save you this time. Tell anyone and history may just repeat itself. Beware. From the rightful princess Amelia.'_

'Grace' Alexei stood up and held my hands 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because I was told not to' I admitted. Alexei chuckled

'Since when do you follow the rules?'

'You're one of the few people that know this, Alexei. I've always promised to tell you the truth, but in my own time'

'You should always tell me when your life is in danger' He cupped my face

'Why? So you can save me?' I scoffed 'You won't be around for everytime I'm in danger'

'Perhaps not, but I can be here for this' He gave me a sweet, mellow kiss.

'Can you stay?' I found myself asking when we pulled away 'I...I don't want to be alone, especially in the palace.'

'I'll protect you'

'It's not protecting me that should be your concern' I muttered. Alexei heard.

'So what should I be worried about instead?'

'Protecting yourself'

 **Author's note: A little Gralexei moment! Although not full of romance, at least Grace is telling him the truth...most of it anyway... Find out next week about what happens when Gracie goes on a little sleepwalking adventure and discovers something that changes _everything_. xxx**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! I am planning longer chapters coming soon it's just that I'm quite busy in my personal life so hopefully I'll have more time soon! xxx**

 **Smiles180: When I'm writing I don't plan too far in advance and sometimes I'll be writing and then an idea springs to me and everything changes. I have an idea of who could be behind this, but anything can happen inbetween now and the reveal. xxx**

 **A New Look: I'm still thinking about what could be behind the door xxx**

 **GraceBlakley: I'm so excited for next week's chapter xxx**


	19. The World Watching

**Grace POV**

Despite Alexei staying, I didn't get to sleep as fast as him. He insisted to sleep on the floor, partly because he was a gentleman, but partly because neither one of us wanted to face the fury of Jamie if he came in and saw us sharing a bed. Alexei was sound asleep and he was snoring lightly. I laid in bed staring at the ceiling, counting the various tiles. I'd spent many nights doing this exact same thing, just staring and waiting for something to happen. There was a low drum of a distant helicopter that I could hear; the mainland has probably heard about the explosion and is covering it on the news. The world will be watching Adria once again.

I closed my eyes, replaying the last few days in my head.

Ann knows nothing about who is after me. The Society were attacked. We are all at the palace. Dominic has talked to my dad. My dad told me not to trust Dominic. Dominic told me to listen to my father. I found a locked door. I want to open the locked door. I will open the locked door.

I opened my eyes. I was no longer in my bed, nor could I hear Alexei's snoring. I was in the palace tea room where I've been before. I know that to my left is one way glass, where we can see out but people can't see in. This is where the bodies were hung all those years ago...and this is where another body is hanging right now.

On instinct I screamed. My body crumpled under me and I collapsed to the ground, still screaming. I pressed the panic button on my bracelet knowing that Dominic would find me like he always does. I could hear voices and footsteps in the corridor coming towards me. I screamed louder.

'Grace!' Dominic was the first into the room. I saw the colour drain from his face as he looked at the body. He looked at me and made a choice. He went towards the body, produced a knife and cut the rope that was bound around the neck.

'Grace?' Jamie positioned himself in front of me, shielding me. He cupped my face harder than he realised to make me look at him. 'Grace, what happened? Are you okay?'

'She...she's dead' I muttered.

'Get her out of here' Ann muttered coming up behind me 'Take her to her room and keep her there until instructed otherwise' Jamie nodded. He tried to get me to stand but my legs refused to cooperate. Jamie decided to pick me up and cradle me like an infant. He marched out of the room.

'What happened?' Alexei asked. I sobbed quietly into Jamie's chest.

'Why did you scream?' Noah asked.

'There's a body' I whispered 'It was a warning for me'

'Were you sleepwalking?' Rosie asked

'Enough' Jamie snapped. I couldn't see his face, but I could imagine that his eyes were blazing and his jaw was tense. 'Grace needs to rest'

' _Hush little princess, wait and see, I will burn down the society. Hush little princess, don't you cry, it'll be sorted when Gracie dies. Hush little princess, behind those walls, Adria will break and fall. Hush little princess, with a gun, fire and you are enemy one_ ' I muttered softly. Jamie stopped. I lifted my head, he was already looking at me.

'Grace, what have you done?' His voice was unusually soft. This was the same voice he used when I began my hospital treatment. It was a voice trying to coax me back from the edge...but it was also a voice that knew it was already too late. I looked past Jamie and looked directly at Lila. She was standing just away from the group, her purple dressing gown wrapped tightly around her

' _Tell anyone and history may just repeat itself'_ To everyone (apart from myself, Alexei and Lila), my words might appear like a tired girl rambling off. But for us three, it had much deeper meaning; I was warned not to tell anyone about the note I received or anything that's gone on. I failed and history repeated itself...a girl was hung just like the royal family...but not Amelia.

'What does that mean Grace?' Noah asked. I closed my eyes and snuggled into Jamie's arms.

'It means that a revolution is coming, and it's all because of me'

.

I must have fallen asleep in Jamie's arm, because the next thing I remember was someone stroking my hair and humming low. I opened my eyes slowly to see Jamie sat in bed next to me.

'How are you feeling?' He asked. I tried to sit up but my limbs were shaking so badly that I gave up.

'Tired' I answered. Jamie nodded and continued to run his fingers through my hair slowly. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling. 'Dad used to do this to me when I was scared'

'I remember. All those nightmares you had, he seemed to stop them by doing this'

We drifted into silence for a moment.

'I miss him. And mom. I miss when we were a proper family'

'We're still a family, Grace, just not as put together as we ort to be' He sighed. I looked up at him. I never realised until today how much Jamie's had to deal with. Yes, moving a lot must of been hard for him, never really settling in one place. Then going to school away from everyone would have been bad, but not as bad as losing his mom, his dad going away, and his sister ending up in danger. Jamie had dark purple bags under his eyes.

'It's because of me' I whispered out loud. This could be an answer to his point earlier or to my own thoughts. Both are acceptable conclusions.

'This isn't your fault Grace' Jamie held my chin gently, forcing me to look at him 'What happened tonight, and the night of the thousand Amelia's, and the night mom died, is not your fault, okay? Someone tried to play a trick on everyone and they used you in their plan in some way. But it wasn't your fault' Jamie's voice was soothing, as if it glided through the air. For once, the words penetrated me in a way they hasn't done for a long, long time.

'It wasn't my fault' I whispered. A small smile tugged on Jamie's lips and his eyes misted over.

'No, it wasn't'

'I didn't do it' I said louder, feeling my own tears coming to surface.

'No you didn't' Jamie pulled me into his arms. Both of us were crying on one another but neither of us cared. I was no longer afraid of my own past.

'I've missed you Grace' Jamie whispered into my hair.

'Me too' I replied.

'I love you Grace'

'I love you too'

Although things were looking up, I couldn't help but think about how much blood could be on my hands...

 **Author's note: So sorry for not having a chapter last weekend, I came back from a short holiday to see family and I just feel asleep from tiredness. Sooooooorrrrryyy! What do you think of this chapter? Poor Grace... I loved how Jamie and her had a little talk...although things will get tense very soon. I mean, who is really safe in a palace? xxx**

 **GallaghergirlsEmbassyrowFan: The palace is full of mysteries; you are right that it'll help them, however at the same time it'll just get worse until Grace does something reckless. Honestly, I haven't thought about how many chapters will be in this story, I'm just writing as I go along. Thank you so much! xxx**

 **Guest: Thank you! I'm looking forward to what's to happen xxx**

 **Smiles180: FULL OF SURPRISES! xxx**

 **A New Look: Did you predict that she'd find a dead body? Who's body? Find out next week xxx**

 **GraceBlakey: Sorry, I was away and then came home at a ridiculous time and fell asleep. Sorry xxx**


	20. Footsteps On Floorboards

**Grace POV**

'We mustn't tell her' They were the words that I woke up to. Jamie was no longer next to me. My bed was just as cold as I felt. The recent events came flooding back to me in a wave of guilt and fear. Someone was killed and I discovered the body.

'She has a right to know' That was Jamie's voice. Protective as ever.

'Grace is in a very fragile place right now, news like this could be catastrophic'

'If the roles were reversed, you know she'd do everything she could to tell you' Jamie pointed out. There was a long pause and then a sigh. I heard someone's hand on the doorknob and I dove back under the covers pretending to be asleep.

The door creaked open; light footsteps moved along the floorboards.

'She's asleep, we shouldn't disturb her' Ms. Chancellor said.

'She's faking. Did this all the time as a kid' Jamie poked my side. I tried my hardest to hold still. He continued to poke

'Fuck off' I slapped his hand. He turned to Ms. Chancellor and smiled smugly.

'GRACE!' Ms. Chancellor exclaimed horrified at my language.

'You're alive' I whispered. Ms. Chancellor smoothed her hair.

'Yes' She answered

'Is Grandpa?'

'Yes. He is resting'

'Did anyone die?'

'Grace, stop with the questions' Jamie sighed

'What were you talking about before? What mustn't I know about?' I asked. They both shared a look.

'Would you like me to tell her, or are you going to keep wasting time?' Ann was hovering by the door. 'Grace, come with me'

I followed her out of the room, despite being barefoot.

'Ann, where are we going?' I asked. She ignored my question and proceeded to continue striding ahead. We walked for quite a while until we got into the gardens. She led us into the glass conservatory.

'Why are we here?' I asked. She still wasn't speaking 'ANN' I shouted. She turned to look at me. 'Tell me what's going on' Ann walked towards me. I took a step back, unsure about what she was going to do. She then did the complete unexpected, and hugged me.

'I'm so glad that you're safe' She muttered

'What's going on? What aren't people telling me?

'This' She showed me a photo on her phone. I zoomed in. There, on her chest, written in blood; _It should have been Grace_

'Who was murdered?' I asked

'One of the maids'

'My maid?' I asked. Ann nodded

'She was part of The Society...She…'

'She _what?_ ' Ann asked. I opened my mouth and shut it again

'She called me Amelia...On one occasion when I was first here, she called me Amelia. She believed that I was meant to be on the throne.'

'And she's died believing it'

'She shouldn't have died at all' I snapped

'She died instead of you' There was a cruel truth to her words. 'This is the time for us to be honest with each other Grace, completely and utterly honest. Otherwise we won't be able to help each other'

'I thought that you were going to betray me so I recorded our conversation in Iran' I admitted first. Ann didn't seem surprised...if fact, she seemed proud.

'I realised that _you_ were the threat to my throne after your mother died...I didn't believe that the fire was an accident and once the prime minister explained what had happened...it got me thinking'

'About?'

'How far would the world go to get rid of one single threat' She looked at me carefully. 'It seems as though whoever wants you is willing to kill and tear down everything in their path. Just. For. You' She tilted her head to the side 'Why are you so important Grace?'

'I don't know' I shook my head 'No one has tried to kill me directly, which means it's not about my claim to the throne...it's about something I know' A thought struck me 'Could that be…'

'Be what?'

'Could that be why I'm sleepwalking? I've never done it before, and then the moment that I leave the palace, I wake up in the middle of Adria, barefoot with no idea about how I got there'

'And then you found the body' Ann muttered. I nodded.

'What if I'm trying to find something?' I pondered

'What has changed since you left the palace the first time? Have you had any new food, tried anything new, been _given_ anything new?'

Instinctively my gaze fell on the bracelet that Dominic gave me the first night back home...the night I was sleepwalking...the night that he found me on the beach kissing Alexei.

'No' I gasped, my heart feeling heavy and betrayed.

'What is it?' Ann asked. I ripped the bracelet off, the skin underneath where it was had a slight rash. How have I never noticed it before? 'Grace?' Ann asked again

'Ann...I don't think I can trust anyone now'

'Grace' She reached for me in a comforting way. I recoiled and stepped away.

'Someone in that palace is a murderer...and we let them in'

 **Author's note: Slightly shorter chapter today, but now we know that Grace's Grandfather and Ms Chancellor are alive...but is everyone else from the embassy safe? What about Megan's mom...and are they safe _in_ the palace with the killer on the loose? Is Grace right, is Dominic the killer? Or is his involvement purely getting her sleepwalking? There might be a chapter next Sunday, there might not be, I'm going through a little writer's block with this story(and I've been busy writing a new HS story and a new GG story - something I've never done before). Anyway, we shall see about next Sunday xxx**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! I love the tender moments with Grace and Jamie where she's no longer afraid and he has nothing to worry about. xxx**

 **A New Look: I couldn't kill of Ms. Chancellor just yet (she knows too many secrets) xxx**

 **Smiles180: Jamie and Grace are my favourites. I can't wait to develop it further xxx**

 **Guest: Grace and Jamie have been through so much and I'm pleased that no matter what's happened, they're still family. Thank you very much. I'm looking forward to the stories that are to come xxx**


	21. Say Goodbye

**Grace POV**

'You're _safe_ here' Ann emphasised.

'So safe that someone was murdered in our sleep?' I let out a hollow laugh. 'Face the facts Ann, you are no longer in control'

'Grac-'

'Does the King know?' I whirled on her. She closed her mouth. 'How long do you think we can keep all of this from him? The Society? The secrets? The tunnels? Amelia? How long before they all come tumbling out?'

'You do not know the extent of damage that has been caused' She hissed

'How much of the damage was done before I got involved in all of this?' I challenged. Ann sighed in frustration.

'Stop being difficult!' She snapped

'I could do this all day' I folded my arms

'Oh really?' She challenged 'Have you stopped and thought about what's been going on recently?' She asked. I remained silent. 'Threatening notes were sent, bombs were set off killing members of the society sisterhood, then _you_ find a body, and this has all happened since you left the palace'

'I left the palace because your son didn't propose' I countered. She gritted her teeth. 'Did you find out why he didn't ask?' It was her turn to be silent. 'Face it Ann, we both have problems that we need to fix, and fast'

'What are you suggesting?' She folded her arms. I looked around us and sighed

'Dominic gave me this' I held up my bracelet 'He said it was to keep me safe, but I think it's caused more problems than anything' I dropped it amongst the greenery. 'I need you to keep Dominic away from me'

'That's going to be hard considering he's going to ask you some questions about what happened last night'

'Why?'

'You're kidding, right?' She laughed a little. I just stared at her. ' _You found a dead body, Grace._ None of us can quite work out how it got there but…'

'But what?' I asked. Ann didn't say anything, but her eyes drifted to my shirt. I was still in the exact clothes as earlier. I followed her gaze. My dad's grey military shirt was now stained with blood.

'I didn't kill her' I said quickly

'We don't know for sure Grace' Ann said slowly

'Ann, you have to believe me' I begged

'I want to...but we are both aware that you're far more capable of killing than most people think' I took a step back away from her.

'You don't trust me, do you?' I asked

'No'

'Fine, if you want to play it that way, then okay. I'm going to do things my way from now on, and I just hope that the next body won't be yours' I walked away from Ann. I ran back to my room, shut the door and ripped the clothes off of me, I slammed my bathroom shut, turned on the shower and allowed the piercing cold water to penetrate my skin.

'GRACE' Alexei banged on the bathroom door. I decided to ignore him. 'GRACE OLIVIA BLAKELY OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!'

'I'm in the shower, Alexei' I replied

'Put on a towel and then open the door'

'No' I snapped

'Grace' He sighed.

'At least let me wash the shampoo out of my hair'

'This is important' He hissed. I stared at the door in confusion wondering what was going on. I finished washing my hair, turned the tap off and wrapped a towel around me.

'Alexei, what's going on?' I asked the closed door.

'Open the door, Grace' He said softly

'Not until you tell me what's going on'

'Grace…' His voice sounded strained. It scared me. I made sure my towel was completely secure. I looked at his face, it was red, he'd been crying.

'Thank God you're safe' He pulled me into his arms. Although I just had a warm shower, I was freezing compared to Alexei.

'Alexei, what's going on?' I asked

'It's your grandfather' He began 'Everyone thought that his elevated heart rate was due to the adrenamin from what's been going on'

'But?' I asked. Alexei shook his head and looked at his feet

'You need to prepare to say goodbye'

 **Author's note: Short chapter today but next week's will be full of emotion and drama...and Grace will have to say goodbye to not just one person...She also ends up doing something that'll change everything forever xxx**

 **Guest: What does Ann & Dominic know? Will Grace be able to trust anyone again? xxx**

 **Smiles180: I can't wait for Grace & Jamie's relationship to develop either! I've got some very serious things coming up xxx**

 **A New Look: Not too much drama in this one, but there will be more drama coming soon xxx**

 **Guest: Yeah, sorry that there wasn't an update, I've been writing other stories and I've got plans for the next few chapters of these stories xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Dom is not the killer...he's just a guy who want's answers xxx**

 **GraceBlakley: WHY WHAT? xxx**


	22. You're Ready

I couldn't breath, a weight seemed to be on my heart. My head felt fuzzy, all I kept thinking about was Alexei's words: _You need to prepare to say goodbye_. I've been prepared to say goodbye to people ever since I had to say goodbye to my mom; I knew that those closest to me would be the most in danger therefore I prepared goodbyes continuously. Once I was dressed, Alexei held my hand as we walked through the palace. He was the only thing holding me steady.

We eventually made our way to the south side of the building. Alexei knocked on the door. We squeezed my hand as we waiting for it to open. Ms Chancellor opened the door, her usually perfect bun had fallen flat and there were strands sticking out all over the place. She pushed her glasses up over her red rimmed eyes.

'You found her' She sighed

'Yes Ma'am' Alexei gave a small nod. Ms Chancellor turned to me.

'Grace, this is something unexpected and very sudden, there is not much that can be done for him' She stepped to the side 'Will you come in and see him?' I stood still, staring into the gloom of the room.

'It's okay, Grace' Alexei squeezed my hand

'Will you come with me?' I asked him. Alexei nodded

'Always'

I stepped into the room, all eyes suddenly turned onto me. The King and Thomas were standing in the corner of the room, Ann & The PM were not too far from them. Jamie was sitting next to the bed holding my grandfather's hand. And my grandpa looked so ill.

'Grace' The king said, he strode across the room and gave me a hug. 'It's good to see you, though I wish it was under better circumstances' He took my hand and planted a kiss on my knuckles 'My deepest condolences'

'Thank you' I muttered in return

'Now that you are here, I feel that it is time to leave you alone' The king gestured to everyone else. They nodded and began to leave the room. I tried not to look at anyone as they left. Ms Chancellor cleared her throat.

'Alexei, that includes you' She said

'No' I answered before he could

'Grace…' She warned

'Hey' Alexei cupped my face 'Everything is going to be okay. I'm going to be right outside if you need me' He planted a small kiss on my forehead. Alexei and Ms Chancellor then left the room.

I could feel my pulse in my ears.

'Grace' I turned around. Jamie was looking at me. He patted the seat next to him. All of a sudden, my legs weighed a tonne, refusing to move. I used all of my willpower to push myself forward. When I got there, Jamie pulled me into a bearhug.

'What happened?' I asked.

'He said that he's had chest pain but put it down to the blast...he collapsed about an hour ago' Jamie croaked. His voice didn't sound like himself.

'Is he asleep?'

'He's in and out of consciousness' Jamie ran his hands through his hair 'Dominic told us to not expect the best'

'Yeah, well we shouldn't believe everything that Dominic says' I muttered

'Meaning?' Jamie asked.

'The sleepwalking was caused by him. The bracelet he gave me was drugged with something'

'Seriously, Grace? Why would you think Dominic would do anything to hurt you? He's bloody protected you!'

'Maybe he wants something else?' I suggested 'He told Ann and the PM that he spoke to Dad. Did you know that?' I asked

'No' Jamie shook his head

'We can't trust him Jamie' I urged.

'You can, and you should' The grumbly voice from beside Jamie and I made us both jump.

'Grandpa' I whispered. My Grandfather's eyes were barely open, the tiny orbs were glistening in the dark. He moved his hand a little, gesturing for me to hold it.

'Dominic had done many terrible things in his life, like many of us. Grace, dear, I trust him and so should you'

'How can I trust him? So far everything's been a lie' I could feel the tears prick. This could be his final moments and he chooses to waste it on Dominic.

'We tell lies to protect ourselves and others. You know firsthand what the cost of lying does to someone' He gave her a knowing look

'They become reckless' All my words seems to come out as a whisper, almost as if my body didn't want to waste the oxygen in the room that my grandfather needed more.

'I want you to promise me that you won't be reckless' He squeezed her hand with as much strength as he could muster. 'Promise me, Grace?'

'I promise'

'Good' He sighed. He then turned to my brother and took his hand.

'I am so proud of you James. So, so proud of what you've done. I want you to promise me that you'll lead your life by following your heart, no matter what'

'I promise' Jamie choked out. He turned back to me, something shifted in his eyes, as if he was looking back through time.

'What happened to your smile, Grace? You had such a lovely smile. I miss it.'

'I save it for special occasions' I tried to joke

'Oh' He said turning his face and closing his eyes.

'Please don't leave' I found myself begging.

'Let Jamie use his heart. Grace, you need to use your brain, no matter what'

'Don't leave' I begged again. His grip in my hand was becoming more flimsy with every moment.

'You're so beautiful, just like your mother' Suddenly his grip tightened and he pulled me closer. My right ear was hovering above his mouth 'The new song is your story. I think you're ready to be told the truth now' I withdrew back as he took a deep breath. He allowed his lungs to be filled with air, and then...nothing.

'No' I grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking 'No, no, no, no, no'

 _He's dead_ I realised

'No!' I shouted at his lifeless body 'Tell me!' I shook harder 'Tell me what happened!' Jamie's arms were around my waist and trying to pull me away. But I was too fuelled on emotions and adrenaline so I kept kicking back and clawing at my Grandfather's arm. My nails caught his skin and out drew a little flow of blood. Giving some life back into his skin.

'Grace' Jamie hissed in my ear 'Grace, calm down' He repeated over and over again. I screamed and cried and bellowed loudly. Alexei came into the room, his head turning frantically to try and work out what's going on. Immediately he helped Jamie haul me out of the room, ignoring my protests and my screams.

'Grace Olivia' Dominic's voice made me stop. Instantly my emotions turned to ice. I stopped resisting my brother and the boy who used to live next door. I spun on Dominic.

'His blood is on your hands' I hissed. Alexei held me back.

Dominic took a step forward.

'I think you'll find that his blood is actually on yours' His eyes drifted to my dirty fingernails, stained with blood. My Grandfather was going to tell me the truth in his dying moments, and in that moment, I was determined to find it out. Promise or no promise.

 **Author's note: Poor Grace. I bet she fills so helpless right now. My favourite line was _His blood is on your hands...I think you'll find that his blood is actually on yours._ Next week Grace does something highly stupid and reckless that brings her one step closer to the killer and one step further away from her friends and family xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Yes! I have a new GG story mostly written and waiting. A HS story that I've begun to write. And a few more stories planned out. Very exciting summer ahead! xxx**

 **A New Look: Alexei is probably third in my fav Ally Carter boys. Zach, then Logan from _Not If I Save You First_ , then Alexei and finally Hale. xxx**

 **Guest: Gralexei wlll be coming soon...until Grace ruins it... I am sad that I killed her Grandpa off, _but_ he has left some clues so he hasn't left Grace totally alone xxx**

 **ellagrace3265: Thank you so much! I have more planned for this story! xxx**

 **Guest: Danger so far has always one step ahead of Grace and the others, but what will happen when the tables turn? xxx**

 **Smiles180: Hope you liked this chapter xxx**

 **IDK-IDC: Aww thank you! I hope that you ended up doing some studying in the end! Check out my other stories if you want more based on Ally Carter's books! I promise that I'll try and update regularly! xxx**


	23. More Than Ever

**Grace POV**

'His blood is on your hands' I hissed. Alexei held me back.

Dominic took a step forward.

'I think you'll find that his blood is actually on yours' His eyes drifted to my dirty fingernails, stained with blood.

'You bastard!' I screamed trying to hit him, but Alexei's arms were tight around me, holding me back. Dominic seemed immune to my screams.

'HE TRUSTED YOU! I TRUSTED YOU!' I snapped 'MOM TRUSTED YOU!' I watched as my words sunk into Dominic, his eyes grew darker and stormy. I knew that I'd hit a nerve and all I wanted to do was to make him feel as much pain as me.

'Everyone who trusts you ends up dead one way or another' My voice was quieter, softer, yet the words cut through the air like a blade 'I guess it's my turn next'

'Stop, Grace' Jamie snapped. He was disgusted with me. But it was okay, because I was disgusted in myself as well.

'Go and look at his body' I ignored Jamie, I continued to stare at Dominic 'Go and gloat. See the kind of man you've become'

Dominic knew that I was distressed and I wasn't acting like myself. He turned to walk away.

'You know, I'm so glad that you aren't my father' I said loudly. Dominic stopped but didn't turn around.

'That's enough, Grace' Jamie hissed. He grabbed my arm forcefully and dragged me down the corridor, Alexei followed close behind. I didn't try to fight Jamie this time, I was too worked up to fight him. All I wanted to do was to fight Dominic; fight until I couldn't fight anymore.

'What are you doing, Grace?' Jamie threw me into his room. Alexei shut the door quietly behind him.

'Everyone's been lying to me! I can't trust anyone!'

'You can trust us, Grace' Jamie said 'But what you have to do is tell us the truth first, because I can't keep protecting you if I don't know who or what I'm protecting you from'

'Ann and Dominic are protecting themselves rather than protecting me!'

'How?' Jamie folded his arms in frustration 'Ann has saves us and let us into the palace despite everything that's happened. Dominic and the Prime Minister found us before the bomb exploded. They've kept us safe Grace'

'You don't know the truth' The realisation hit me hard. I could see Alexei tense from across the room.

'What don't I know, Grace?' Jamie asked

'There's this group called _The Society_ and they've attempted to hold the peace since the night the royal family died; they've attempted to get Emilia's descendant back on the throne and they thought that it was Ann...but it wasn't. It was mom' I looked up at Jamie 'Someone had worked that out and ordered her dead, but I was the one who shot her'

'So since mom died-'

'We became the heirs' I finished for him 'That's why Spence was killed and you nearly died'

'There's more to this story, I can tell' He sat down on his bed. I moved and stood by the window, I looked out towards the front of the palace, people were taking pictures and walking past, oblivious to the chaos going on inside.

'Someone's threatening me' I said. 'I ask too many questions, I am a problem that needs to be dealt with'

'When did you receive this threat?' Jamie asked

'When I returned to the Embassy. The morning we all had breakfast...and that aid I didn't recognise handed me to letter' A lightbulb went off in my brain 'That was before everyone would usually receive the post'

'What are you thinking?' Alexei, (who had remained silent up to this point) finally spoke.

'There's a locked room in the palace that I've seen before, I remember mom telling me that it holds our secrets' I tried to divert the conversation, needing to think about things on my own

'So?' Jamie asked

'So I need to get in' I moved towards the door, but Jamie jumped into my path

'Are you serious right now?' He hissed 'Embassy Row was attacked! Megan's mom died and now Grandpa's dead' He held my shoulders 'You also found a dead body and now...now you're too calm. You don't seem to care'

'I do, Jamie' I insisted 'I do care and I'm breaking on the inside, but I can't show weakness...not now'

'So you'd rather push us away?'

'If that's what it takes to keep you safe' I shrugged

'Unbelieveable' he shook his head and stormed out of the room.

I stood, rooted to the spot as he left. Alexei shook his head.

'You're full of secrets, Gracie. One of these days, it'll get you killed'

'I'm counting on it' I muttered. Alexei's eyes narrowed. He stormed towards me and gripped my arms

'Don't you dare think like that'

'Why not? The alternative is fighting to stay alive, and what if I'm done fighting? What if I just want it all to stop?'

'It will stop soon, I promise' His grip loosened and he tried to pull me into a hug

'Maybe you should stay away from me, Alexei. I seem to be hurting everyone around me' I tried to pull away, but Alexei slammed me against his chest

'I'm not going anywhere Gracie. I told you at the palace; I'm here as long as you need me. And right now, you need me more than ever'.

I glanced up at Alexei, his eyes were honest, and in this lighting, he looked heavenly. I wanted to kiss him and never stop. Before I got the chance to though, there was a knock at the door.

'Grace' Lila said. She looked panicked and scared

'What's wrong?' I asked

'They've called a meeting. They want you to answer for what's happened'

'Who are _they?'_ Alexei asked. My heartbeat quickened as the words from the note once again swam into my mind.

'The Society' I whispered 'They won't save me this time'

 **Author's note** : **Sorry for the delay in this chapter, but here it is, so yay! What do you think about the relationship of Grace and Dominic? Not as amazing as it was in the books...Do you think that Dominic is protecting Grace from something larger, or is he really a bad guy? Hopefully there'll be another chapter next Sunday xxx**

 **A New Look: Zach is forever my favourite, and then Alexei was 2nd best...but there's something about Logan in _Not If I Save You First_ which just tipped him over the edge. I promise that I'll try not to ruin Gralexei forever...but only for a little bit...starting next week xxx**

 **Guest: I've decided to save Grace's stupid and reckless actions for next time when she comes face to face with The Society. xxx**

 **ellagrace3265: Aww thank you so much! If you love this story, check out my others, majority are based on Gallagher Girls and there's one Heist Society story xxx**

 **Smiles180: Sorry I made it sad! xxx**

 **GraceBlakley: Thank you! I'm going to try and add some fluff into this story at some point...though with what I have planned...there won't be time for fluff xxx**

 **Guest: Thank you xxx**

 **GallagherGirlsEmbassyRowFan: At this moment in time, Grace isn't thinking clearly, once she has time to process everything, she'll consider her Grandfather's words very carefully. The locked door will be opened soon. Thank you! I really wish there was more of Jamie and Grace's relationship, I mean they've been through so much and surely there would have been a lot to talk about xxx**

 **Guest: Grace has a lot of questions that will be answered soon xxx**

 **ERW11206: Here are the answers to your questions; 1) Maybe, I don't know yet. 2) I think he knows bits and pieces but not the whole story. He knows that Grace killed her mom but I don't think he knows _why_. 3) I haven't decided if I want to kill Dominic off yet...although I do know for sure that someone else will die. 4) No, Grace's dad is staying as far away as possible. 5) Hopefully I will. I have a HS story that'll be uploaded next and a few more ideas for GG. We'll see. 6) They won't get married unfortunately, at this point they are both quite young. I do agree that someone should do a wedding scene...maybe I will another time... Hope this answered all of your questions! xxx**


	24. Not All Children

**Grace POV**

'No' Alexei said 'I'm not letting you go to see these people alone'

'She won't be alone, I'll be with her' Lila stepped forward and placed her hand on his shoulder. 'This isn't the ideal situation for any of us, but it's the only one right now. We need to go, Alexei' She said.

'Give us a minute' He asked. Lila then moved away quietly.

'Alexei-' I began. I didn't get to finish because his mouth covered mine and his hands went to my face, burning an imprint onto my skin. I felt myself melting into his embrace. This was good. This was safe.

Alexei finally pulled away. His eyes were closed as he rested his forehead to mine.

'Please come back to me, Grace' He whispered

'Ale-'

'Promise me' He pleaded, his fingers flexing slightly.

'You know I'm bad at keeping promises' I stated.

'Don't listen to what they say, Grace. Listen to what you think is right'

'I will'

Alexei opened his eyes and kissed me on my nose. He then stepped to the side allowing me to go. I caught up with Lila quite quickly, she was hovering at the end of the corridor.

'Lila, what's going on?' I asked. She shook her head.

'I don't know, Grace. The Prime Minister said that there was a meeting and I had to find you urgently' Her hand slipped into her pocket. 'I was also told to give you this' She handed me a gold ring. I felt a shiver run down my spine.

'Where...where did you get that from?' I asked

'Ms Chancellor...she told me to give it to you' She held it out to me and I just stared at it. 'She said it was your grandfather's. I'm sorry Grace'

'It was mom's' I took the ring and held it in the air 'Well technically it was my Grandmother's; she handed it to my mom on her eighteenth birthday. And she was going to give it to me…' I felt myself tear up. 'My grandfather took it back, said that he'd give it to me when the timing was right...guess it never is' I shoved the ring into my pocket quickly and strode down the corridor.

'Where are we going anyway?' I asked, changing the conversation

'The greenhouse' Lila answered without missing a beat ' _We can't leave the palace and we don't want to be overheard_ ' She recited and then glanced at me 'That's what I was told'

'Basically they want me and my erratic behaviour to be as far from prying eyes as possible'

'I don't think it is, Grace' she said 'It could be because there was a body discovered and the Society is meant to be a _secret_ '

'Yeah...that too'

By the time we made it across the to the greenhouse, the sky had clouded over causing a dull grey to cover everything. The greenhouse was no exception. The glass amplified this dreary feeling, causing the plants to look droopy and tired. There was a large gathering in the centre.

Everyone turned to face me; the PM stood in the middle Ann to one side of her and Ms Chancellor to the other.

'Thank you for coming, Grace' The PM said

'Why am I here?' I asked

'We need to know if you killed that girl' She said. I took a step back

'Are you kidding?' I snapped 'Do you seriously think that I'd kill someone?'

'Wouldn't be the first time' One of the women in the group muttered. I glared at her.

'Okay, we all fucking get it. I shot my mom, she died. I went crazy with guilt. Can we move on from that please?' I hissed. The PM turned to Lila.

'You can go now' She said. I looked at Lila and Lila looked at me.

'Why does she need to leave? She's part of the Society!' I exclaimed

'You can go now' The PM repeated, holding her ground.

'It's okay, Grace' Lila said 'I'll be close by' I nodded. Ann slipped away.

'Well?' I folded my arms 'What do you want?'

'We need you to disappear' She said bluntly.

'You want me dead?' I raised my eyebrow. She rolled her eyes

'No Grace, we want you to _disappear_. The treats will only get worse if you are still around'

'These _threats_ were a declaration of war against me. Now, you are either with me or against me. And take my word when I say I will burn this Society to the ground if it means I live to see tomorrow'

'There is more at stake than you, Grace' She hissed

'Your own are dead' I gestured to the empty bench seats. Seats that will never be filled again. 'How brave do you feel right now? How powerful do you feel?'

'That is enough Grace. You are being dramatic'

'I'm trying to save this city! I'm trying to save the people I love and if you are going to stand in my way. Prepare for bloodshed'

'Stop acting like a child' Someone else snapped

'Fine. You want me to act like you? Then so be it.' I cleared my throat 'In this political and hostile situation, we must uphold our values of not negotiating with terrorists. There has been bloodshed and we must be prepared for more. We need to show a united front as the enemy will expect cracks to show in the very dynamics and fabrics of our existence. The burden falls heavily on to our shoulders and we must focus and pull together to think of a sensible decision that protects all involved' I stopped speaking and was greeted by silence. I rolled my eyes. 'Can you see how stupid you all are? Children have been murdered!'

'Not all were children'

'We are all children. We never stop being someone's child. Just sometimes the circumstances change a little' I pointed out

'This situation is bigger than this council, bigger than this island! The legacy of the founding women of this society was shrouded in deception, secrets and lies. And now you want the legacy to change to _murderers_ '

'We are not murderers!'

'Then it will be ignorance to murder. You women sitting before me are not fit to bare the name of daughter, sister, mother, wife or anything in between! You aren't even fit to be called human if you sit by and allow this to happen!'

 **Author's note: Sorry for the three week delay, i've just found it very hard recently to be writing this story, I've just had writers block. Bare with me and just stay tuned for the next chapter (I'm not sure when that'll be) xxx**

 **A New Look: What do you think of the trial? Why are they so secretive with her? xxx**

 **ERW1000456: The Society want Grace out of the way. Next chapter she'll talk to her friends and make some very big decisions xxx**

 **Guest: Alexei's mom might be mentioned in this story, I haven't decided yet. Thank you very much xxx**

 **GallaghergirlsEmbassyrowFan: The door will be opened soon. Thank you so so so much for your advice and for your patience. I'm sorry that there was a delay xxx**

 **ellag2004: Thank you very very much xxx**

 **Guest: Very sorry that there wasn't an update xxx**

 **Guest: It depends. In some places you can get married very early as long as they have parents permission. xxx**

 **ALLY CARTER 4 EVER: Grace can definitely trust them (although sometimes she can't believe that she can). What do you think the Society will do next? xxx**

 **Guest: Here it is! Sorry xxx**


	25. Bargaining

**Grace POV**

'We are not murderers!'

'Then it will be ignorance to murder. You women sitting before me are not fit to bare the name of daughter, sister, mother, wife or anything in between! You aren't even fit to be called human if you sit by and allow this to happen!'

'THAT IS ENOUGH' The prime minister stomped her foot with such force that the water in her glass shook 'I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS IN MY CHAMBER'

'Go fuck yourself' I snapped

'Grace Olivia Blakely' Ms Chancellor exclaimed

'Fuck you too! All you've ever done is lie to me and I'm sick of it!' It was wrong to say, I knew that I'd be hurting Ms Chancellor but it trickled out of my mouth before I could even stop it ( a habit I seem to have recently). I turned back to the prime minister.

'If you want me to disappear, then you should know that I won't do it quietly. If you haven't realised it yet, then let me explain a simple fact that you've overlooked; _I am known_. The world is watching Adria right now wondering what is going on, and once my Grandfather's death is announced, then questions will be asked and people will come looking for answers'

'What are you trying to insinuate?' One woman snapped impatiently.

'Say that I'm dead' I said simply 'If the person who is after me believes that I've died then the will stop coming after me _and_ you'

'What do you want in exchange?' The Prime Minister tilted her head studying me

'I want a new identity, a black passport, money, and immunity for my brother and friends' I paused for a moment 'I also want none of you to contact me or try to find me ever again. If I find out that you have, then I'm going to tell the truth on a public scale'

'Is that all?'

'For now' I shrugged

'Why are we bargaining with her?' Someone shouted 'She is in no position to make any deals! We owe her _nothing_ '

'I disagree' Ms Chancellor said 'We owe a tremendous amount to Grace. She is the rightful ruler after all'

I tried not to look smug, but I'm sure that I was smirking. Ms Chancellor shouldn't be fighting my corner considering that I told her to fuck off, but she's always been there for me...and probably always will. The Prime Minister weighed my words. Thinking carefully.

'Suppose you do get everything that you want' She began 'What will you do? Where would you go?'

'Somewhere that you can't touch me' I turned to each woman in turn, trying to imprint their faces into my brain 'I will never forget any of you. Ever'

' _Thank you, Grace_. You may now leave whilst we discuss this'

'Fine' I said. I turned on my heels and exited. I made my way back along the garden path towards the house.

'You shouldn't be alone, Grace Olivia' A voice from the shadows made me stop. I turned, bracing myself as Dominic stepped forward.

'Stay back' I stepped away 'Or I'll scream'

'Your screams won't do anything' He gestured around us 'There is no one to hear you'

'Why don't you just kill me already?' I snapped. His eyebrows knitted together

'I don't want to kill you, Grace'

'Then what do you want? Hm? I can't believe anything that comes out of your mouth. I don't trust you!'

'You don't have to trust me in order for me to keep you safe' He said.

'Why did you drug me, Dominic?' I asked. His eyes widened

'What do you mean?'

'Don't act like you suddenly don't know'

'No, Grace, I don't' His voice ripped through the air, tearing into me. 'I have no idea what you are talking about'

'I don't believe you' I whispered, backing away from him again

'Grace' Lila, who promised she'd be close by, appeared from nowhere. 'Is everything okay?' She asked

'Everything's fine' My gaze never wavered from Dominic's. 'I think it's time to go inside'

Dominic did not say another word, he allowed Lila and I to pass. Once the palace doors closed behind us, I released the breath that I'd been holding.

'What happened?' Lila asked frantically.

'I gave them a proposal, they're considering it'

'What have you done?' She looked at me carefully. I sighed

'It's time to tell all of you the truth. Now'

 **Author's note: Hahahaha, long time no see! Sorry about the long, long wait. I can't believe I haven't updated since June! This story has turned out to be a lot harder to write than I first anticipated, so I do not know when the next upload will be, nor do I know how long the chapters will be either. I'm hoping to round this all up by Chapter 30 (hopefully). Thank you to everyone who has stuck by this story. Thank you xxx**

 **ERW1000456: Thank you so much! Grace and Alexei will be together again. The ring will be the key to something _very_ important. xxx**

 **Hey-Hi-Hello: You can happily have Alexei, Zach is allllllllll mine. I think it's fine. Sometimes fictional characters are better than real people. Aww thank you so much! I'm glad that you like this story, feel free to check out all my other stories! I love your long reviews so don't worry about that! Thank you so much, I do definitely see similarities between Hale, Alexei and Zach, yet at the same time I can see similarities between Grace, Cammie and Kat. I just love the strong characters that Ally has created. xxx**

 **Smiles180: I'm not surprised at all either. I'm glad that Grace is now going to tell the truth to everyone. Writer's block has been _the worst_. I'm working on a heist society story (which will be uploaded soon) but I've gotten half way though and can't think of anything else. Gallagher Girls is a much easier series to write about in my opinion. xxx**

 **GallagherGirlsEmbassyRowFan: Her version of 'disappear' will be different to the Society's version. Thank you so much as always xxx**

 **ALLY CARTER 4 EVER: The society were founded by a bunch of women who looked after the baby Amelia after the monarchy crumbled xxx**

 **jehwbksofueJEUWBANAKOWWU937271: Thank you so much, I'm glad that you enjoy this story xxx**

 **Grace Blakey: Glad you liked it! Thank you so much! xxx**

 **Guest: Megan's mom did die...and it hasn't sunk in for Grace yet...the truth will all come out in the next chapter xxx**


	26. Past Lies

**Grace POV**

When it comes to telling the truth, I'm always approached it as an option. I don't _have_ to tell the truth and therefore I won't. That's what I thought would keep me safe; no one could hurt me with secrets if they never knew them.

'Grace?' Alexei's calm voice was soothing. His warm hand on my back reminded me that I was not alone, I could do this.

'I don't trust anyone outside of this room' I began. My head was down, not wanting to look at everyone. 'There are things that I've told some of you, and things I haven't told any of you' There was a piece of skin hanging on the edge of my thumb, I started picking at it. 'It all began with Dominic, the man who I thought killed my mom, but as we all know, I did it' I waited for Jamie to say something, but he didn't. He just shifted from one foot to the other.

'Since then, I've kind of been on a downward spiral. I've been having nightmares. Nothing like the ones I used to have, but weird dreams that have actually become a reality. I fall asleep, dreamt that I'm running, and then wake up with bloody feet' I paused. 'Someone, I don't know who, has been controlling me or manipulating me and it's scary. The Society and I have come to an agreement that I will go away for a while. Until everything has calmed down'

'How long?' Alexei asked

'I..I don't know'

'How long, Grace?' His Russian accent was thicker, more menassing than before.

'Indefinitely' I replied.

'Are you kidding?' Noah said 'They're basically banishing you!'

'They're fixing a problem' I said

'No they aren't' Jamie said 'They're trying to save themselves by getting rid of you, Grace. You're obviously a threat to them and they can't deal with it'

'Let's see if there's been any chatter' Megan adjusted the small radio, tuning it to Adria's only radio station.

' _The United States Embassy has released the name of those who perished in the last. US Ambassador was amongst those killed as well as his granddaughter Grace Olivia Blakely'_ All eyes turned to me.

'Looks like they made their decision quickly' I muttered. Alexei grabbed hold of my forearms and pinned me to the wall, knocking the air out of me. His grip was tight, too tight.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?' He shouted.

'Leave her, Alexei' Jamie tried to pull him off

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?' He repeated

'Alexei, stop' Noah joined in, pulling him off.

'Do you honestly think that this will solve anything?' Alexei hissed. I stood there, completely terrified.

'That's enough' Jamie wrapped his arms around Alexei and threw him to the otherside of the room. Jamie then stood in between us.

'Stop being the hero, Jamie!' Alexei snapped 'Grace is now _dead_ according to the world. Which means that she is no longer your sister, you cannot be seen together, you can no longer be part of each other's lives!' Alexei has always been quick, but Jamie was quicker. He punched Alexei across the jaw before any of us could blink.

'JAMIE!' Lila shouted, she pulled him back. Although Jamie didn't put up much resistance to it. Megan moved over to help Alexei whilst Noah stood in front of me.

'What have I done?' I whispered, a weight growing by the moment. I thought my friends would understand, not tear us apart.

'You did what you thought was best' He pulled me into a hug. I didn't hug him back, I just allowed his arms to be wrapped around me. There was a knock at the door. Everyone stopped.

Lila, being the most composed, moved over to open the door.

'I need to speak to, Grace' Ms Chancellor said.

'Whatever you need to say to me, you can say in front of everyone' This was the beginning of no secrets. It had to start now. Ms Chancellor shook her head.

'I would rather this be private, Grace'

I followed her out into the corridor, we moved a short way down but that was all. We didn't go into a private room, we were exposed. As if all of our souls were laid bare too.

'Oh Grace' She pulled me into a hug. 'I am so proud of you for sticking up for yourself'

'So...you aren't going to shout at me?'

'Why would I do that?'

'Because I basically killed myself' I put plainly. Ms Chancellor chuckled lightly. 'What's so funny?' I asked

'You are so much like your mother at times' She soothed. I felt a lump in my throat. This was not what I thought she would say. 'She would be proud, you know that, don't you?'

I nodded, words getting lost.

'Now that it's been announced that you are…' She took a deep breath 'That you a dead. We need to get you out of here before-'

'Before the person whose after me gets a chance to kill me' I finished for her

' _Grace…_ ' She warned, but didn't deny. Ms Chancellor knows that we are both way past lies.

 **Author's note: Finally another chapter! Hopefully the next few won't be _too_ far away. I've now uploaded a Gallagher Girl story called _Moving On_ which is my first non-spy story! SO excited for it, I hope you check it out. See you later xxx**

 **Smiles180: Fair enough! Gallagher Girls is DEFINITELY easier to write. I just love Cammie so much! Gallagher Girls will always have a close place in my heart xxx**

 **GallagherGirlsEmbassyRowFan: I know it's been a while! Writer's block is awful! Plus I've been super busy as well. Hopefully some sort of progress will be made. What did you think about Alexei's reaction? Was he right? xxx**

 **ALLY CARTER 4 EVER: I hope to upload more too! xxx**

 **ERW1000456: What did you think about Jamie and Alexei's reaction? Do you think it was justified? xxx**

 **Guest: It won't end this way, I promise! xxx**


	27. You Don't Look Bad

We made a plan to leave just after 2am, the streets would be at their quietest, the town would be in slumber whilst I would be awake and running. I will never be able to stop running again.

I went back to the roof, like I did when I needed to breathe.

The air was crisp and refreshing. Out here, I had the third best view of the city. The best view came from that brief moment I was locked in the tower when I worked everything out. A chill ran down my spine, and not from the cold.

'Grace?' A voice startled me. I jumped to see little Rosie standing in the doorway, the amber light from inside causing her golden hair to shine like an angel. 'Sorry if I scared you'

'It's fine' I shook my head 'I just..' A thought occurred 'Where have you been Rosie? I haven't seen you in a while' Rosie looked down at her hands, almost ashamed.

'Rosie, where have you been?'

'I'm sorry Grace' She ran up and gave me a hug. Rosie has always surprised me, she was a highly intuitive girl, but she was also extremely good and blending into the shadows, so good in fact that's hadn't even noticed she was missing.

'After the explosion, one of my fathers aides saw me and locked me in the embassy. I haven't been able to get out...until I heard about you and your grandfather on the radio. I was heartbroken' she squeezed me tighter 'but you're alive, so I can only assume that you have a plan' Rosie glanced up at me hopeful. 'You have a plan, don't you?'

'No' I shook my head 'I can only think about running, but I don't really know where to, or who from'

'Maybe we can figure it out. Maybe once we find the person, then you can stay'

'I can't Rosie' I pulled at her arms and took a step away

'But Adria is your home!'

'No it's not' I snapped, 'it never was. I've never had a home, a proper home, it's always been temporary, only the people I was with made it something. Now two of the people who loved me are dead, my father must believe I'm dead for his safety, and Jamie…' my sentence trailed off, hanging in the air

'What about Jamie?'

'Jamie never deserved to be lumped with a sister like me' I admitted

'Grace, you can't blame yourself for other people's actions. None of this was your fault, you never _wanted_ your life to be in danger...did you?'

'No' I shook my head

'Then let's fix this while we can!' She said excitedly 'Come on Grace, we can fix this!'

'There's nothing we can do Rosie' I said defeated 'It's over'

Rosie stepped away from me.

'Since when have you ever given up?' She said 'You didn't give up when you thought you saw the scarred man, you didn't give up when you were locked in a tower, or when your brother was injured, you didn't even bat an eyelid when Ann mentioned marriage! You are Grace Olivia Blakely! You do not give up!'

'Grace Olivia Blakely is dead, Rosie' I said sadly 'She doesn't exist anymore'

'Please Grace, don't give up' She pleaded

'I'm tired Rosie, I'm going to bed. Keep yourself safe, please?' I asked. She nodded. I gave her a sad smile before descending down the stairs and into my bed.

 _There was smoke, smoke everywhere. It clung to every fibre of my body, latched onto my eyes and clawed at my throat. I couldn't see anything around me, there were screams from all directions and a thick cloud over me. I crawled on my hands and knees, gagging for fresh air. My eyes were watering and my hands hurt from the dirt underneath me. I must have come to a wall or something solid. I scurried upright, trying to find an escape. My hand landed on a handle, it was burning hot, and I couldn't let go._

' _Grace' Alexei's voice was close. 'Grace, open your eyes' He muttered, his accent undeniably thick, but also filled with panic._

' _Grace, wake up' Jamie's voice came from the otherside. I couldn't move, my hand was stuck to the handle._

' _Grace' It was my mom's voice. It was soft, like she was calling me to share a secret. 'Grace, honey, I need you to open your eyes. I need you to trust me'_

 _I didn't know what to do, the smoke was still everywhere, the smell of burning was in the air._

' _Grace' she said once again 'Grace open your eyes'_

So I did. I opened my eyes and found myself facing the door that was always closed me. The door that looked like all the others but was locked. The door my mother said held secrets. My hand was grasping the handle, my hands hurt, they were dirty and bloody. My knees were scrapped like I'd been crawling on the carpet. My lungs hurt too, and my heart was pointing. I stared at the door for a moment wondering how I got here. That's when something clicked behind me, I glanced over my shoulder to see a figure standing there pointing a gun at me.

'So it's you' I croaked

'Yes' They replied

'You don't look bad, for someone who was in a coma' I quipped

'You don't look bad for a dead girl' They replied

'Touche' I replied 'The poem was a nice touch. Creepy with just a hint of insanity'

With the amount of people I've lost, I don't think I'll ever truthly be sane'

'That makes the two of us' I said nervously.

'Now, Grace, enough talk' He tilted his gun 'Open the door'

'And what if I refuse?'

'You won't. You've seen what I can do. I'm going to make you pay. It's either that, or your family pay. Your choice'

I turned back to face the door, my hand was shaking. I grasped the handle and pulled downwards. For the first time, there was no resistance, it fell lower and then, slowly, it opened.

 **Author's note: Sorry for the delay, I know that I promised the 27th but I've had a portfolio that's needed development. I'll try and keep to the schedule more in the future. Rosie came back, and she's as optimistic as ever...but will Grace listen. Grace began to sleepwalk again and has now met the person who wants her dead. Can you work out who it is? See you all soon xxx**

 **Guest: I think it's Gralexei. There will be some moments between Grace and Alexei as well as Jamie and Grace moments coming up soon xxx**

 **GallagherGirlsEmbassyRowFan: She wants to escape, and she wants to leave but her nightmares started again and now Grace is staring into the face of a killer (but she's already done that). I know that it's been ages! This story has actually been quite hard to write, but it's getting towards the end xxx**

 **ERW1000456: Thank you! I'm glad that you enjoyed the last update. I think that Alexei will do anything he can to protect Grace, even if it means protecting her from herself in some capacity (which is where I can see the aggression). Hope that cleared some things up xxx**

 **Grace Blakley: Thank you! I promise that I will keep this up, though it might take awhile in between chapters. xxx**

 **Guest: I know! I'm so sorry! xxx**


	28. Ignite

The door was open a fraction, just enough for me to pass through.

'What are you waiting for?' The old Prime Minister hissed.

'You know what's in here, don't you?' I raised my eyebrow but didn't move. 'You've wanted this for years and my mother died because of it'

'Your mother died because you shot her' He chuckled. My hand tightened around the doorknob. He jabbed the gun into my back. 'Move' He ordered. I began to move into the room, taking cautious, slow steps. There was no light at all, it was as we were moving into oblivion. The old Prime Minister followed, he clicked his flashlight on and scanned the area. The little light revealed that this room would have one been grand and beautiful, but was now dishevelled and rotten with glass shattered everywhere but none of the windows were broken. He cast his light along the wall trying to find the switch.

'This room hasn't changed since the night of the revolution' I told him 'There is no electricity'

Suddenly a little glow of light illuminated the space coming from a small work light in the corner. Definitely something that didn't belong here.

I looked around, picking up the pieces of paper that littered the floor. Several of them were diary extracts from people of the kingdom, from all walks of life merging together with a common fear of revolution.

'Where is it?' He hissed rummaging through the wreckage. 'WHERE IS IT?'

'What are you looking for?' I looked at his hunched figure

'I'll know when I find it' He snapped, not looking up. I took this opportunity to look for anything that seemed extremely out of place. This room looked and smelt as though it hadn't been touched in decades...so why was there electricity?

Beneath my feet, there was clear indication that someone had been in her over the years. Muddy footprints stamped on the paper. I knelt down and picked up some of them; there were several drawing of symbols, there were some of the society and some of the royal crest, and then there were others which seemed completely unique but strangely familiar.

I studied the drawings, they looked _so_ familiar. Then, in the bottom right hand corner, in her usual scrawl, was my mother's name.

 _Grace, no! Not in there!_

 _But why? What's in here?_

 _Secrets_

 _What kind of secrets?_

 _Our secrets Grace. This room holds our secrets._

My mother's words swirled around me. _This room holds our secrets._ I stared at the drawing once again, racking my brain as to where I've seen it before. A feeling, deep in my gut told me that _this_ is what the old prime minister wanted.

'What have you got there?' He asked.

'Nothing. The words have all faded' I said dismissively.

'Your lying' He hissed

'Why are we even in here?' I asked, trying to divert the conversation

'Give me what you have' He ordered, standing up and coming towards me. I stepped back, tripping over my own feet and falling to the ground with a thud, my leg impaled on a broken bit of glass. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming.

'GIVE IT TO ME!' He shouted. His figure looming over me, his gun aimed at my chest. Usually I could have a snarky remark about him not going to shoot me, but one look at his eyes, and I knew we were beyond jokes. This was the literal definition of life & death. Shakily I handed him the papers. He snatched them quickly. He examined the papers and then bellowed with laughter. He glanced back at me.

'Your mother was right, this room did hold secrets' He smirked. My eyes widened

'How do you know what she said to me?' I whispered. He laughed once more.

'You talked a lot when you were in hospital, Grace. All those drugs in your system made for pleasant conversation, especially about this' He flashed the paper in my face.

'Do you know what it is?' He asked. I stayed silent. 'The night of the revolution, the Society may have saved Amelia, but they also stored all the most precious jewels, gold, treasures and documents in one place. One particular document is the deed to the city' He chuckled, turning back to the paper 'The royal family signed their kingdom away that night in hope that their lives will be spared, as we know, that didn't work. The government went into a panic trying to get the legal document back. But it was hidden by the women of Adria. It's the biggest cover up operation the world has ever seen. And this, is the key to finding it.' He knelt down, close enough that I could smell the lingering alcohol on his breath. 'Thank you very much, Grace. Your service has been very much appreciated' He stood on my leg, plunging it further into the glass. I gritted my teeth, but couldn't stop the howls of pain escaping. He gave me one last sickly smile and then disappeared. I stayed there, withering in pain. I gripped the shard, pulling it out of my leg, crying out in anguish.

I pulled myself up, knowing that I needed to stop him, and needed to get help. I hobbled a few steps before dropping on my hands and knees. My strength gone.

'Come on, Grace' I muttered to myself 'This is not how it ends'

I glanced up, and froze. There, right in front of me was a fire, beginning to ignite.

 **Author's note: Sorry for the delay of this chapter! It's taken me a lot longer than I thought. Only 2 more chapters left. Grace and the whole of Adria will forever be changed by the ending. GRALEXEI MOMENTS COMING IN THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS! Hope you all have a pleasant Christmas and a Happy New Year. See you all in 2019! xxx**

 **Smiles180: Hope you like this chapter! Sorry for the delay! I like seeing another side of Grace as well xxx**

 **GallagherGirlsEmbassyRowFan: Correct! What do you think about the big reveal? The deed to the whole of Adria. Thank you so much as always xxx**

 **ERW1000456: I'm glad that you're enjoying this! Sorry for the delay, I promise I'll be better for the next 2 chapters xxx**

 **ALLY CARTER 4 EVER: So right, Grace is perfect how she is, and I'm so sad when she feels like she's not worth it. There will be Gralexei moments in the next two chapters xxx**

 **Guest: Sorry for the delay! xxx**

 **Yuritzi M: Sorry for the delay! I thought I'd have the chapter done earlier but it didn't work out xxx**


	29. Adria Is Burning

The fire caught on quicker than I had expected. It roared and crackled, consuming everything in it's path. I knew that I had to leave. I had to warn everyone. I pulled myself up the floor, pain engraved deep in my bones. I have to get out of here. I stumbled towards the door, trying to make it budge, but it wouldn't. It was locked from the outside.

'HELLO!' I shouted, banging on the wood 'HELP! IS ANYONE THERE?!' The fire had reached the curtains, the smoke was thick and clinging to my lungs. Soon I'll pass out from lack of oxygen, I need to get out. The door still wouldn't budge. I squinted my eyes, trying to see through watery eyes. After a little while of searching, I picked up the bloodied shard of glass that was in my leg. I bend down trying to use it to unlock the door.

Somehow, I managed to unlock the door. I pulled it open as a wave of smoke began to creep down the corridor. I shut the door behind me, trying to contain the fire as much as I humanly could. It wouldn't hold for long.

With a bloodied leg, smokey lungs and a body on the verge of collapse; I began to hobble down the corridor, screaming 'FIRE!'

I banged on any door that I came across, knowing I needed to find Jamie, Alexei and the others.

I turned the corner and ran straight into a somebody.

'Grace!' Thomas exclaimed in shock. His eyes widened as he looked at my appearance.

'We need to go' I grabbed his hand, trying to pull him away from the fire.

'Grace, what happened to you?'

'We don't have time. There's a fire. We need to wake everyone up. We need to stop him'

'Him? Him who?'

'Grace Olivia' I froze. Dominic seemed to have emerged from the smoke. He was not fazed by my appearance like Thomas. He was not concerned about my bloodied leg. He was calm.

'Thomas, you need to wake everyone up. No matter what happens, save Jamie and my friends' I said hastily in a quiet voice to Thomas

'Grace-'

'Tell them I love them' I added.

'Grace Olivia, where is he?' Dominic asked

'I don't know. He...he has the drawing, mom's drawing, he has it'

Dominic placed his hand on my shoulders. He's not the enemy now (at least I don't think so) but his old boss. The one who placed the kill order on my mom and me.

'What should we do?' I asked quietly, my voice frail and scared. Dominic looked behind him, the smoke was getting thicker, the fire getting bigger.

'Thomas, I need you to wake everyone up. Soon the whole city will see the smoke. I need you to save as many people as you can' Dominic stepped towards him 'And most importantly, no one can know that Grace is alive'

We both looked at Dominic. Dominic turned to me.

'You are the only one who can stop this, Grace' He said. I nodded.

'Tell my friends that I love them and I'm sorry' I said to Thomas.

'Grace-' Thomas began, he couldn't finish. There was crackling from behind as the fire began to engulf the woodwork.

'We need to move. Now' Dominic ordered. Thomas gave me a quick hug.

'Stay alive' He whispered

'You too'

...

I followed Dominic along corridors that I'd never seen, passageways that I wanted to know more about. At one point going down a small passageway, I had the sudden realisation that my leg did not hurt.

'It's the adrenaline' Dominic answered as if reading my thought. 'As long as you keep moving, and keep your heart rate up, you won't notice the pain'

I glanced down at my leg

'I've lost a lot of blood' I said to him. Dominic's step faltered ever so slightly. He turned around, grabbed my top, ripping the bottom. 'Hey!'

'This will slow it down' He wrapped the strand of cloth tightly above where the wound was. 'We need to keep moving'

'Where are we going?' I asked

'You shouldn't be wasting your energy on stupid questions' Dominic said 'You already know'

And he was right.

'That symbol on the drawing. I've seen it before. Where have I seen it before?'

'You know. You just need to remember'

'Dominic-' I was interrupted by a blast of cold air, knocking the breath out of my lungs.

'We don't have long' Dominic muttered. Dominic turned around, a steely look in his eyes 'Grace Olivia, whatever happens, I need you to take this, use it and run' Dominic handed me a little pistol.

'No, no' I shook my head. _Grace, no!_

'Take it, use it, then run' He repeated, curling my hands over the metal object. 'Take it, use it, then run'

'Did you love her?' I asked. If things were going to go wrong, I wanted answers. Dominic's hand let go of mine. Dominic turned away, walking towards the cold. I followed.

'Stay in the shadows' He told me. I nodded, something I'm actually good at.

...

We made it to the bottom of the stairs, we emerged into a dark, cold room. This was the royal family crypt. I looked around, but nothing seemed familiar, nothing at all.

'Well, well, well' A torch flickered on. I leapt into the shadows, the pistol pressed tightly to my chest. 'It's so good to see you again Dominic, I take it you've been well?'

'It's not here' Dominic said instead. The old prime minister's jaw clicked.

'Then where is it?'

'Not here. It was destroyed in the fire at the Blakely shop'

'Impossible! It would never leave Adria!'

'She kept it close and it's gone because of you' Dominic's voice boomed against the walls. That could have been his voice or the pounding of my heart.

'Where is Grace?' He asked

'Grace is dead' Dominic announced. His voice broke slightly. If I wasn't myself I would have believed he was telling the truth. The PM gave a haunting laugh.

'Grace isn't stupid enough to die in that room. I heard her crying out. Where is she?'

'You've done enough to her' Dominic snapped 'You've ruined her life! She cannot trust anyone around her. You made her scared of her own shadow!'

'She was weak. So was her mother'

 _Don't move Grace_ I said to myself.

'You're wrong. Both women were incredibly strong. And although Grace may not trust herself, she's smart. Incredibly smart.'

 _Don't move Grace_

'She's weak' He repeated slowly 'Grace's mind was so weak that she believed _anything_ that was placed in front of her if you repeated it long enough' He chuckled 'The bracelet you gave her was very useful to me, she felt as though she couldn't trust you, when really it was me controlling her, _me_ telling her where to go, _me_ making her doubt her friends _, me_ that make her kill her mother!' He spat 'And now' He raised his gun 'I'm going to get rid of you'

I gripped the gun tighter in my hand. He was a smart man, he probably knew I was here. I was trying to get inside my head. He knew that I'd try and save Dominic, no one should suffer for what I've done. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, trying to block out his taunts and trying to focus on my breathing. Maybe it was the overpowering smell of the smoke, or maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me, but I heard the poem once again.

 _Hush little princess, wait and see, I will burn down the society. Hush little princess, don't you cry, it'll be sorted when Gracie dies. Hush little princess, behind those walls, Adria will break and fall. Hush little princess, with a gun, fire and you are enemy one._

My eyes snapped open, my heart rate elevated. I knew what I had to do. The Society was destroyed. The world thinks I'm dead. Right now, the palace is breaking and crumbling. And I am the princess with a gun.

 _Take it, use it, and run._ Those were Dominic's words. They were the words I had to follow. I took a deep breath.

'I love you' I whispered silently, an empty pray that would not be heard by those I love. I gritted my teeth, readying myself to step out of the shadows.

'It's not here' I said. Both men looked at me in surprise. 'It never was'

'Grace-' Dominic began

'Adria doesn't belong to one singular being, it belongs to and is shaped by its people'

'You really believe that Gracie?' The old prime minister hissed. He stepped forward, Dominic shifted slightly, blocking my way.

'You will never find it' I told him

'And what makes you so sure of that?' He raised his eyebrow, challenging me.

'Because I will never tell you, as long as I live' I sounded serious, or at least I hope I did. But once again, my own cockiness got in the way.

'Well, if you put it like that...' what happened next was extremely quick, one of those blink-and-you'll-miss-it moment. The gun fired, not the one in my hand, the gun that was pointed at me. I jumped back in shock, although I was in pain, it wasn't my body that fell to the ground with blood oozing out of my chest. It was…

'DOMINIC!' I screamed. His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. 'DOMINIC!' I cried out. My legs buckled underneath me. Tears stung my eyes.

'Give up, Grace' The old PM cackled 'It's over'

I gritted my teeth. _This is not over_. I grabbed my gun, held it steady between both my shaky hands and aimed it at the man who has haunted me for too long. His eyes widened, a smirk on his face.

'You wouldn't dare' He taunted. I cocked the gun, ready to fire.

'I've done this once before. I can easily do it again'

'You don't have th-' Before he finished his sentence, I fired the gun. Not just once, not twice, but three times directed at his chest. He still stood for a few seconds, he tilted his head, surprised that I actually did it. Then he fell to the ground.

Everything fell silent around me. A moment where absolutely nothing happened. Then I cried, and cried, and cried. Every emotion, every fear, every worry came flooding out all at once. This was over. The man who caused me to be scared of my own shadow was now dead. I had killed him. I killed my mom and now I've killed him.

'Dominic' I crawled forward towards his body. 'Dominic, we need to go' I shook his body vigorously 'Dominic' I pleaded. He can't die because of me, but he did. There was no pulse. I suddenly felt extremely numb.

I needed to get out of here.

Somehow I picked myself up off of the ground, I began to step over the bodies. I looked down at the old PM. His eyes were open, his face frozen with fear and suprise. I rummaged through his pockets till I found my mom's drawing. I clutched it to my chest before putting it in my pocket.

Dominic's dead. _Dominic's_ dead. Dominic's _dead. Dominic's dead._

I couldn't stop to let the tears fall, nor could I stop to let the cry of pain escape from my throat. I had to swallow it back and move on. Somehow I must move on.

...

With the castle burning around me. I needed to leave, get somewhere safe. A tunnel perhaps? Yes, I need to find a tunnel, then I could go anywhere. I was in a daze when I walked. My legs just guided me to where I had to go, my brain and eyes fuzzy I couldn't focus on where I was going or what I was doing.

'Grace!' Alexei's voice cut through my thoughts. I blinked rapidly. I had somehow made my way into the palace gardens, near the greenhouse.

'Grace!' Jamie's voice joined the conversation.

'Grace!' Noah and Thomas called.

'Grace!' Rosie, Meghan and Lila chorused.

I turned around slowly to see all my friends running towards me. As they got closer, they started to slow down. Jamie stretched his arms out blocking Alexei and the others from moving any closer.

'Grace…' Jamie talked slowly, calmly like he did when I was a child. 'Grace, what happened?'

'They're dead' I muttered.

'Who is dead, Grace?

'Dominic' I said. The girls gasped. Jamie shushed them. I started to shake. 'He tried to protect me. He tried to stop him'

'Him?' Alexei took a step forward, Jamie held him back.

'The old prime minister, the one-' I paused 'The one Ms Chancellor shot. The one who wanted mom dead. He was behind all of this'

'Where is he now, Grace?' Jamie asked, his tone remained soothing, calm.

'Dead' I shook. I paused for a moment, everything swirling around 'I shot him'

One of the girls let out a cry.

'Get them out of here' Alexei snapped at Noah. He nodded and took the girls away. Jamie's eyes never left mine. He didn't even flinch with what I just said. He muttered something under his breath, Alexei gave him a sidewards glance but didn't argue.

'Gracie' Jamie took a cautious step forward 'It's okay'

'I shot him, Jamie'

'It's okay' He repeated

'I fired three times'

'It's okay'

'I didn't even flinch'

'It's okay' Jamie was now very close to me. His eyes never left mine.

'I wasn't even scared' I whimpered.

'It's okay' Jamie was now standing right in front of me

'I'm a killer, Jamie. I killed him'

'It's okay, Grace' He slowly reached out and enveloped me in his arms. Once I was against his chest I started crying all over again, dampening his top. Meanwhile, he repeated _it's okay, it's okay_ over and over again. At one point his hand trailed down my arm, encasing my hand.

'Let go, Gracie' He whispered. I released my hand and felt a weight disappear. Jamie then held me at arm's length, passing the gun to Alexei. The gun I forgot I was carrying.

'We need to get you out of here' Jamie turned back to me 'You need a hospital'

Without waiting for my response, Jamie picked me up, cradling me in his arms.

'Ms Chancellor has a helicopter landing just outside of town' Alexei said 'We don't have long'

'No!' I squirmed trying to get out of his grasp. 'No, no, no! We have to find it!'

'Find what Grace?' Alexei held my face, keeping me still

'The deed to the city, mom found the deed to the city and hid it! Whoever has it has control of the city!' I tried to make them believe me.

'She must have hit her head' Jamie said

'No! You have to believe me!' But they didn't give me the option to argue. They just continued to push on, out of the palace grounds, down through the winding streets of Adria past all the silent shops. The town people were slowly waking up to the commotion. People were emerging from their homes, gasping at the sight of the burning palace whilst in their dressing gowns. Everyone was more concerned with the fire that they did not notice all of us slipping down an alleyway, undoing a manhole cover and then slipping inside. I was passed from Jamie to Alexei. He didn't look at me the whole time. The blue light of the tunnel casting a shadow across his face.

'I'm telling the truth Alexei' I muttered. He glanced down at me quickly and then looked straight ahead.

'You've lost a lot of blood Gracie, you need to rest'

'I'm fine' I tried to protest.

'No you're not Grace' He looked down at me 'What were you thinking? Running off on your own? Trying to do this _on your own_?'

'I was sleepwalking! I woke up and...and my hand was on the door! This was all orchestrated. All planned'

'Why should I believe you?' Alexei said.

'Because I'm telling the truth and if I was lying, then I'd lose the people I care most about' I said. Alexei stopped for a moment and looked down at me. I reached up and stroked his jawline with my fingertips. 'I'm sorry' I whispered 'I'm sorry for everything'

Alexei sighed, he closed his eyes and tilted his head so my hand was cupping his face. We stayed like this for a moment, a brief single moment.

'Come on!' Jamie called from ahead 'We need to keep moving!'

Alexei opened his eyes gave me a weak smile and then pushed on ahead. We seemed to walk for ages, then there was another storm drain and we went up. This time we were on the other side of the city, the smoke from the fire seemed to be just on the horizon. From here it didn't look bad. From here it looked like a campfire. From here there was still hope.

...

'Where is she?' Lila asked

'She should be here any minute' Meghan said. Suddenly, out of the blue, a helicopter came towards us and landed a short distance away. Ms Chancellor emerged, she kept her head low, her bun somehow stayed perfectly in place, as she ran towards us. Alexei put me down on my feet, an arm around me to keep steady.

'We need to move now' She ordered. 'Grace, come on'

'What's going on?' I asked. No one else seemed to be moving. Everybody just watched, a sadness descending. I looked at everyone 'Someone tell me what the hell is going on?'

Alexei moved his arms off of me and stepped back. Jamie stepped closer.

'We need to make sure you're safe, Gracie. And the safest place is far, far away from here'

'Then what's going to happen to all of you?' I asked. No one looked at me.

'Thomas has to stay for obvious reasons. Rosie, Lila, Megan and Noah will be watched like hawks, as soon as their disappearance is announced, then it becomes an international manhunt. And I…' Jamie choked on his words, he never chokes. 'I'm staying here, Grace'

'No' The tears were coming.

'Grace…' He tried to reach for me but I slapped his hand away

'No! No! No! Mom left me, then dad, and grandpa, you're _not_ allowed to leave me, Jamie. No!' I punched his chest. Jamie didn't fight back so I kept punching. Over a year ago he was lying on a table bleeding out, now he's standing and stronger and the protective big brother he always has been.

'And you?' I spun on Alexei 'Are you leaving me too?'

'That depends' Alexei said

'On what?'

'You' He took a step forward 'Do you want me to leave Gracie?'

'No' I whispered, shaking my head 'Please don't leave me. I...I love you, Alexei'

Alexei took a step forward, he grabbed my face roughly and kissed me passionately.

'I love you' I muttered over and over again between kisses.

Alexei pulled away, placing his arms around me. I turned back to look at Jamie.

'Take care of her' Jamie said to Alexei, tears in his eyes 'If I hear that you hurt her, I will hunt you down'

'I promise' Alexei said, his arms pulling me tighter.

'I'd hate to break up this moment, but we really must go' Ms Chancellor said. A new wave of tears hit me. I ran to the girls giving them each a hug.

'I've set up a secure email address for you. Don't forget to write' Megan whispered.

'Don't worry Grace, I'll look after your brother' Rosie said sweetly. I turned to Lila.

'Take care' She said 'And don't, you know, join another secret society' We shared a laugh before she pulled me into a hug. I then turned to Thomas.

'I wish it didn't have to end this way' He sighed

'You'll make a great king' I said

'Grace, you deserved more. A lot more'

'I'll be okay' I gave him a hug then turned to Noah. Noah was trying not to cry but his eyes were glazed and red.

'You were the first person I actually tolerated on Embassy Row' I began 'You could charm anyone and you took pity on me, believed me when no one else did. I can never repay your kindness. You are my best friend Noah and I'm going to miss you' We both flew into each other's arms at exactly the same time. Our bodies crashing together in a hug as the sobs started. We eventually had to be pulled apart. Saying goodbye just gets harder and harder with each person. I then eventually turned to my brother.

'You're so grown up Grace' Jamie was crying, he wasn't even trying to hide it 'One minute you're my little sister chasing after me and now…' Jamie took a deep breath. 'I failed to protect you. I'm so sorry Grace'

'You did everything you could' I said 'Some monsters are just too big'

He gave me a hug and kissed my forehead.

'I love you, Grace'

'I love you too'

It was time to go. Time to leave. Alexei held my hand as we moved away from our friends, away from the only people who would follow me over a cliff without a second thought.

'This is where we part' Ms Chancellor said when we got to the helicopter door. 'They'll take you to a safe location, get you checked up and sorted, then you'll be moved somewhere else. Somewhere only myself, Alexei and your brother know about' She handed me a folder 'This is your new identity, memorise everything then burn it'

'But…'

'Grace, it is not polite to interrupt' She snapped. I tried not to smile 'There are clothes, money and an SAT phone in the bag, use it only in emergencies' She looked at me in the eyes 'Goodbye Grace' She gave me a quick, motherly hug. I savoured her scent one last time. Alexei helped me into the seats and once the door was closed, we were up in the air.

Adria became a blur underneath us, the smoke dispersed in the air. I slumped back in my seat against Alexei's shoulder. Last time I was in a helicopter, Jamie was bleeding to death and I found out I was a descendant of the lost princess. There was no going back then, and there's no going back now.

Alexei was talking about something I wasn't paying attention. There was someone else on the helicopter who was examining me; flashlights in my eyes, poking & prodding my arms and legs.

'It's my birthday' I whispered.

'What?' Alexei turned to me

'It's my birthday' I looked at him 'I'm 18' I looked out of the window 'Happy birthday to me'

 **Author's note: DON'T HATE ME! I'm here! I haven't abandoned this story! There was just a lot to get through in this chapter. I'm so sorry for the delay! There will be one more chapter. Everything will be tied up in the next chapter and that is it. Game Over. Not sure when the next chapter will be uploaded. Possibly late April, beginning of May? See you all soon xxx**

 **Smiles180: I can't believe I haven't uploaded since around Christmas. So sorry! Grace has finally dealt with some people from her past, but there's still the deed which is lost, but Grace is now with Alexei so she should be safe...right? One more chapter left. xxx**

 **ALLY CARTER 4 EVER: Thank you! I really like Gralexei and their now together and should be safe. Find out what happens in the last chapter! xxx**

 **GraceBlakely: Thank you so much! I don't have Wattpad, only FanFic. I might look into getting it! xxx**

 **GallagherGirlsEmbassyRowFan: So sorry for having such a large gap between the chapters. I've been trying to get better, but there's been so much personal stuff going on that it's been hard. What did you think of this chapter? How will Grace deal with all of this? xxx**

 **Lililithia: I'm so sorry for the delay! xxx**

 **ERW1000456: Ah thank you so much! I'm glad that you are enjoying it. The first prime minister was always a shady figure to me; I always wanted to know if he stayed in a coma or not...and in my version, he didn't. Gralexei will be featured a lot in the next chapter! xxx**

 **Guest: Here's the chapter! Sorry for the delay! Oops! xxx**


	30. The End

**Author's Note: As a tradition in my stories, the comments are at the top of the last chapter! I just want to say thank you so much to everyone who has followed along with this story and has been patient with the long periods in between uploading. It's been an absolute journey writing this story and I'm sad that it's coming to an end. Thank you all again xxx**

 **Smiles180: Thank you so much for all your support & patience with my weird upload schedule! See you on my next adventure xxx**

 **GallagherGirlsEmbassyRowFan: Thank you! I'm so sad that Dominic died too. Alexei and Grace have had an amazing life! Bless them and their future (which you'll read about now!) I don't think there'll be a sequel to this story but I might write more Embassy Row stories in the future. xxx**

 **GraceBlakely: Thank you so much! I'm so happy that I've finally finished this story! I can't wait for you all to see what I've got planning next! xxx**

 **ILUVBTS: I know! That chapter was extremely sad and this one is a bittersweet sad conclusion to Grace's life. xxx**

 **Guest: Here you go! xxx**

 **Author's Note: Soo...here we are. This was my 13th story when I published it, and now it's my 15th completed story. Like I said before, it's been such a journey and I'm grateful for all of your support through everything that I've done. I'll see you all next time xxx**

* * *

 **10 Years Later**

The sunrise is beautiful over the mountains. The rays of light spread over the peaks and danced across the sky. I sighed, drawing my cardigan further over my body as I clutched a cup of coffee in one hand.

I didn't turn around when I heard movement behind me. I didn't flinch when arms snaked around my waist. I didn't scream when a set of lips pressed themselves to my collar bone.

'It's 5:30 in the morning, Gracie' Alexei's voice was husky.

'I couldn't sleep' I sighed

'Bad dream?' He asked. I took a sip of my drink, avoiding the answer. It's been ten years and I still haven't been able to stop the nightmares. They're less frequent now, but they're there. The images of the dead branded in my eyelids when I close my eyes.

I turned in Alexei's arms. My back now pressed against the balcony edge.

'What are you doing up?' I raised my eyebrow at him. Alexei narrowed his eyes, my tactic to try and change the conversation was pretty obvious. Alexei chose to ignore it. He grabbed my coffee.

'I couldn't sleep' He shrugged taking a sip. Although I'm plagued by nightmares, neither Alexei or I have been sleeping properly recently.

Right on cue, there was crying coming from the house. Alexei and I both sighed, the moment of quiet we had was over.

'I'll deal with it' Alexei kissed me quickly and moved off into the house. I stood there for a moment watching him disappear, knowing that he'll be back. Alexei will always come back to me.

After a few minutes, I followed where Alexei had just gone. The second room on the right at the end of the corridor. I hovered in the doorway, watching as Alexei cradled our son in his arms. Felix was a blessing to us. He had my skin, Alexei's hair and Alexei's icy eyes. I'm sure he has Alexei's smile, though Alexei thinks he has mine. I don't really know, I can't remember what my smile looks like.

'Mama?' I turned around to see our daughter, Elena, emerging from her bedroom clutching her favourite teddy. Elena is five years old and should be considered my first blessing, but every time I look at Elena, part of me wants to scream. She is the spitting image of a younger me; so innocent, so pure. It was like looking into a crazy mirror, one where I get another chance at life, one where my mom doesn't die and there's no crazy person out for revenge.

'Yes, sweetie?' I push the terror out of my thoughts and focus on my daughter.

'Bubba was crying' She points at Felix.

'Bubba had a bad dream, that's all sweetheart' I crouched down and soothed her hair 'Why don't you go back to bed?'

'Can you stay with me?' She asked, her big blue eyes (again something she got from Alexei) stared back at me. I smiled tightly.

'Of course sweetheart' I picked her up in my arms and carried her back to her room. I settled her in her bed and read her a story about a baby lion in the jungle. There were no princesses in any of her books, there were no fairytales of damsels in distress. My daughter would grow up knowing that there is good & bad in this world, and only we can judge it. Within ten minutes she fell back asleep, snuggled into my side.

...

After managing to detangle myself from Elena, I moved across the hallway back into Felix's room. Alexei was asleep on the rocking chair, Felix was happily gurgling in his arms wide awake, he smiled a wide toothless grin when he saw me. I managed to get Felix out of Alexei's grasp and bounced him on my hip.

'Are you hungry?' I asked him. Felix just stared back at me with wide eyes. 'I think it's time for food' I kissed his cheek. I moved downstairs into the kitchen, humming a tune that once haunted me but in another way is soothing. Alexei hates it when I hum the tune, but it's become a force of habit, an itch that I can't get rid of, a scar that won't fade.

It was two hours later that Elena came trotting downstairs wanting breakfast, and an hour later that Alexei then joined us. His hair & eyes still showing his tiredness.

'Sorry, I must have dozed off' He gave Felix and Elena quick kisses before coming round to me.

'It's fine' I said handing him a plate of pancakes 'You need to rest'

'So do you' with his free hand, Alexei caressed my cheek. 'When was the last time you slept, my love?'

'Alexei…'

'When, Grace?' He whispered, his eyes never wavering from mine.

'I got another email from Noah' I turned away from him, back towards the stove. 'He and Lila have been arguing about trade deals' I chuckled 'I never would have thought that twins would be Ambassadors for two different countries, but that's them for you' I shuffled away from Alexei and his heated gaze.

'We need to get more wood for the fire, today' I took a seat at the head of the table, my children either side of me whilst Alexei sat at the far end. 'I also need to go down to the market'

'We can do that after you take a nap' Alexei said

'Me?' Elena asked 'But I've just got up!'

'Not you, Elena' Alexei smiled at our daughter 'You can stay up as long as you want'

'YAY!' Elena exclaimed 'Can we bake cookies, Papa?'

'Of course, we can'

I watched as Alexei comfortably navigates handling both children, the patience he has when Felix makes a mess and the attention he gives to Elena when she tells him one of her stories with big, grand hand gestures. I sit and watch whilst my breakfast goes cold in front of me. I stare out the window, watching the water roll down the stream surrounding our garden and then connect to the sea in the distance. I remember diving off the cliff near Iran and jumping into the sea. I remember Alexei pulling me out and-

'Grace' Alexei touches my arm. He's kneeling in front of me. The table has been cleared, the kids are gone and it's just me and Alexei.

'Sorry, I zoned out again' I shook my head. That's been happening a lot too, my mind taking over and drawing me back into the past for what feels like seconds but in reality, is a lot longer. Alexei sighed, covering my hands with his.

'I think it's time we see a doctor again' He began.

'No' I pulled my hands free. I scrapped my chair back against the wooden floor and leapt across the room, creating distance between Alexei and I. 'I'm not going back there'

'Grace, you're spacing out again! You're not sleeping properly, and I _know_ your nightmares have returned' Alexei wasn't angry, he was worried.

'They'll just say it's postpartum depression _again_. They'll give me pills _again_. Pills that stop me feeling right!' I argued back

'We can go and speak to someone else' Alexei kept his voice calm 'We can go to the mainland, find an exper-'

'No' I snapped 'I'm not going to see another doctor. I do not need someone to examine me and to feel sorry for me, and tell me that I'm crazy'

'You're not crazy'

'Yes, I am! That's what they'll all said! I just….' I gritted my teeth 'I don't want to be locked away again Alexei. After having Elena early, being stuck in that hospital bed for weeks made me remember...everything. I don't want to go through that again' I tried to plead with him 'I'm scared, Alexei. I'm scared of what's going on inside my head, and I don't trust anyone else with it'

'It's okay, Grace' Alexei moved towards me slowly and wrapped his arms around me. 'You're safe' He kissed the top of my head. I sighed into the embrace.

'You deserve to be with someone normal' I muttered. Alexei tilted my chin up so I could look at him in the eye.

'No' He shook his head 'I deserve to be with the woman I love' He kissed my quickly 'Which is you if you haven't figured that out yet' He kissed me again and smiled a big toothy grin.

'I love you, Alexei'

'I love you too, Gracie'

'Mama, Papa, there's a car coming!' Elena bounced into the room excited. Alexei and I shared a surprised look.

'Are you expecting anyone?' I asked.

'No, are you?'

'No' Our surprise quickly morphed into panic. We don't usually have visitors...ever. 'Alexei…'

'Elena, sweetheart, go into Felix's room and stay there, could you do that for me?' Alexei said to Elena. He remained calm, not letting her catch onto the fear that was most likely pumping through his veins.

'Alexei….'

'I need you to lock the door as well, got that? Only open it if it's mama or papa, understand?'

'Yes, papa' Elena nodded and then ran up the stairs towards her brother's room. We heard the door slam shut and then the lock getting turned.

'Alexei….' I said again. I was frozen to the spot, numb with fear. _They'd found us, they're coming after us again, we need to run_.

'Grace' Alexei grabbed both of my hands, squeezing them tightly 'Breathe. I need you to take some deep breaths. That's it. Good. Okay, now you know the plan, right? Let me out, then lock the door, press the alarm. Got it?'

'Let you out, lock the door, press the alarm' I repeated.

Alexei gave me a lingering kiss. Both of us feared this day would come, the day we would be found, we just never thought it would be today.

Alexei and I moved towards the front door just as the sleek black car pulled up. A man dressed in a suit and tinted glasses got out. I held my breath, for a split second, I thought it was Dominic, the scared man, the man who loved my mother, the monster who turned out nice, the man who died in front of me. But it wasn't Dominic. Dominic is dead. He's dead. So many people are.

Alexei squeezed my hand, muttering something in Russian against my cheek before kissing me softly. He opened the door and stepped out into the fresh air.

I couldn't hear what was said between the two men. It was a brief encounter. A letter of some sort was given to Alexei, then the not-Dominic man got into his car and drove off. Alexei stood there watching him disappear, the dust rising behind him. I opened the door.

'What did he give you?' I asked

'A letter' Alexei still had his back to me.

'What does it say?'

'I don't know' He turned around 'It's for you'

'Me?' I took the letter tentatively from his hands.

 _G.O.B_

Was all that was written on the ivory envelope. _Grace Olivia Blakely_

'Where is this from?' I asked

'The guy didn't say...but do you remember the last time you got a mysterious letter?' Alexei questioned. Of course, I remember, that haunting rhyme is the last thing I hear before I drift off to sleep every night. But I can't say that to Alexei. I can't make him more worried.

I ran my hand across the envelope edge, feeling the softness on my fingers. I opened the letter delicately and pulled a thick piece of card out.

'What is it?' Alexei asked

'An invitation...'

...

Walking back through these streets of Adria was strange. There were the same familiar sounds, the same buzz of energy wrapped around each person. Adria hadn't changed. You would never look down these streets and be aware of the bloodshed that occurred.

Alexei's hand was warm on my back as he guided us through the crowded streets. Everyone was getting ready for the coronation this evening. The king had died and now Thomas was King. Long may he reign. The invitation was a surprise, a complete shock to the system. Although we had been in contact with our friends over these years, we'd never come back, nor had they come to see us. Every time I had thought about Adria, my nostrils became blocked with the smell of smoke & I could taste blood in my mouth.

'Mamma, look!' Elena tugged on my sleeve as a vendor came down the street carrying cotton candy of all different colours. Elena's eyes were wide throughout this whole trip, she was amazed by anything and everything. Felix was getting a little restless in my arms because of all the noise.

'Let me take him' Alexei offered, reaching for our son. Felix gurgled when Alexei took him, leaving my hands free to shake at my side. Elena, sensing that something was wrong, cupped her hand into mine.

'It's pretty here!' She exclaimed.

'It is, sweetheart' I smiled tightly. It _was_ pretty here, there's always been a magical, picturesque feel to the city, but these streets once ran red with blood, long ago and most recently. I glanced over my shoulder at an alleyway. I knew if I walked down it, I would eventually come to a storm drain and if I went down the little ladder under the storm drain, then I could leave and never come back.

'Grace?' Alexei whispered, his hand drifted to the small of my back.

'Was this a mistake?' I said 'Coming here?'

'We're safe, love' Alexei's hand drifted to my hair, he twirled one of the ends of my freshly dyed chocolate brown hair. It a minor change to my appearance, but after ten years, I looked completely different. 'It's been 10 years. Nothing is going to go wrong' He kissed my forehead lightly and held my hand, squeezing it in the process.

Alexei led us through the remaining streets until we came to the palace. I held my breath as I gazed at it. The palace looked the same, there was no smoke rising from the windows, no bodies hanging from the balcony, no flag of revolution waving from poles. Just the same.

There were hundreds, maybe even thousands of people crowded around the gates of the palace taking pictures and waiting patiently for the King to come out on the balcony and wave.

We made our way to the side entrance, the one the invitation instructed us to go to.

'Names?' The security guard asked

'Piper and Alexander Dennis' Alexei said casually. Although the envelope was titled _G.O.B_ , the actual invitation was addressed to our aliases, the names that we present to the world. The lie I have to live by.

'Welcome Mr & Mrs Dennis. We hope you enjoy your visit'

After going through several security checks, we finally made it into the palace.

...

Walking down the hallways was an eerie experience, there were people clinking glasses and gazing at the artwork that lined the grand hallway. I felt my heart hammering in my chest, everything began to feel fuzzy and distant. I was having a panic attack, I was going to blackout.

'Grace?' Rule number one when being under a new identity never acknowledges your own name. It was your old life, you need to leave it behind. Alexei and I agreed to call each other our real names in private to keep connected to our past, as soon as we are around people, we use different names. That's the rule. Clearly, someone forgot that. I turned around expecting to see Alexei, but it wasn't, it was…

'Noah?'

'It's good to see you' He pulled me into a hug. Noah had grown, he was tall, muscular and still had his crazy sweep of hair. His skin was tanned and glowing, his face framed by a little bit of stubble. He squeezed me tightly. 'Wow, Gr- I mean _Piper_ , you look good'

'Be careful, that's my wife you're talking about' Alexei joined us, a jokey smile on his face 'It's good to see you, Noah' Alexei offered his hand.

'Likewise' Noah smiled back 'Now this must be Felix?' He cooed at Felix who sitting calmly in Alexei's arm. 'Where's Elena?' Noah asked. Alexei stepped sideways to reveal Elena. She was clutching onto Alexei's leg, hiding behind him.

'Hello Elena' Noah crouched down so he was eye-level with Elena 'I'm Noah, I'm a friend of your mom and dad' He flashed his smile. Elena looked up at us.

'It's okay sweetheart' I told her. 'Noah's a friend'

'Best friend actually' Noah pointed out, smiling up at me. I rolled my eyes. Noah turned back to Elena. 'I have a present for you'

'You do?' I raised my eyebrow. Noah flashed me a toothy grin, then dove into his pocket and pulled out a small patchwork rabbit. He handed it across to Elena who squeezed it tightly against her chest.

'Elena, where are your manners?' Alexei said.

'Thank you' She smiled.

'It's okay' Noah stood up 'I also have something for Felix' Noah produced another toy, a patchwork Lion. Felix squealed in delight and started banging the toy against Alexei's cheek.

'Noah, you shouldn't have' I said.

'It wasn't me, it was Meghan. She's had _a lot_ of free time recently' A blush crept up his neck.

'Where is Meghan?' Alexei asked.

'Helping Lila with something' Noah rolled his eyes 'I swear, my sister sees my wife more than I do!'

'How's little Elijah?' I asked 'He must be...5?6?'

'6 in August' Noah shook his head 'You'll find him wherever there's food'

'Like father, like son' I joked. Noah laughed. Then his smile dropped slightly

'It's really good to see you, Grace' He said quietly so that no one else overheard. I smiled weakly, still feeling my heart hammering against my chest.

'LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, COULD YOU ALL MAKE YOUR WAY INTO THE GRAND HALL' The royal announcer called. There were mumbles coming from the crowd as people began to move along the corridor.

'If you'll excuse me, I need to find my son' Noah squeezed my shoulder and gave Alexei a pat on the back. He then disappeared down the corridor, looking under all the tables.

'Are you okay?' Alexei asked.

'Great' I plastered a smile on my face. Alexei places his free hand and the base of my back as we walked down the corridor. Elena was still playing with her toy, making the rabbit jump in mid-air. Felix was now chewing the lion's tail, dribbling onto Alexei's expensive suit, though Alexei didn't seem to care.

'Gracie?' A voice came from behind. Alexei and I stopped, turning to see Jamie, standing in the centre of the corridor, looking just the same. No amount of letters or brief phone calls over the years could stop the rush of emotions on both our faces. I stood still, not sure how to react.

10 years ago I had said goodbye to my brother, not sure where or when I'll see him again.

'J...Jamie?' I whispered. Jamie came down the corridor, the confident stride back in his step. I was frozen to the spot.

'Alexei, how have you been?' Jamie and he embraced, much to Felix's dislike.

'I'm sorry buddy' Jamie stroked Felix's cheek. Felix immediately fell in love with Jamie and wanted his whole attention.

'Looks like you've made a friend' Alexei said, kissing Felix's chubby cheek. Jamie smiled his golden-boy smile and looked down at Elena.

'Jez Gracie, you've really mastered cloning' Jamie joked. I didn't respond. Jamie, like Noah, got down low to look at Elena.

'Hello Elena, I'm your uncle Jamie' He said. Elena just looked at him and then looked up at Alexei.

'It's alright, my love' Alexei spoke in perfect Russian. 'Jamie is mama's brother'

Elena, appearing to accept this answer looked back at Jamie.

'Hello uncle Jamie' She said. Jamie's smile widened, his eyes misted slightly. Elena then looked up at me and tugged on Alexei's suit trousers.

'Papa' Elena began 'Mama's frozen'

Alexei and Jamie shared a look. Alexei shifted Felix on his hip.

'Grace' Alexei touched my arm. I blinked a few times and looked at him 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine' I croaked out. Alexei nodded.

'I'll take the kids to sit, let you two catch up' He gave a small smile 'I love you'

'Love you too' I gave him a quick kiss.

'Come on Elena' Alexei grabbed Elena's hand and walked down the corridor, the sound of Felix's giggled followed them until they disappeared. It was only once the echo of the doors shutting sounded that I then turned to face Jamie.

'How have you been?' He asked

'Good. Life's quiet. And you? How's the embassy?'

'It's good' Jamie scratched the back of his head. In the last decade, we've seemed to have lost our ability to speak to each other.

'I've met someone' Jamie said.

'Oh?'

'Yeah. Her name's Valentina. She has dual nationality to both Britain & the US. Her parents divorced when she was three & she's travelled between the two countries pretty much every year. She studied at Harvard then went on to work for some international charities helping build wells and freshwater supply in third world countries. I was introduced to her at one of the charity balls hosted at the Embassy. We stayed in contact and have been together for three years now. She's currently on tour in Kenya at the moment and when she gets back, I'm going to propose'

'Why are telling me all of that?'

'Because I'm happy, Grace. We're safe, all of us are. We don't have to be scared anymore. _You_ don't have to be scared anymore'

'I'm glad you're happy Jamie'

'You too. Elena and Felix are perfect'

'I wish you were there, through everything' I admitted

'Me too' He nodded.

'Mom would have been so proud of you'

'Thanks' I brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

'Should we go in?' He asked. I nodded. Jamie offered me his arm, hesitantly I took it.

We walked down the rest of the corridor towards the double doors in silence, just my heels on the floor.

As we were about to descend the stairs, Jamie said the most unexpected and most meaningful thing, ever.

'You look just like mom'

…

We stood together at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Thomas to come out. When he did, the whole crowd fell silent. Thomas cleared his throat. His hands shook slightly as he got to the podium.

'The version of the past that I have been taught is different from what others tell me. The night of the thousand Amelia's was devastating for the royal family, but I have learnt from a friend, a friend that I trust dearly, that Amelia lived'

Thomas's eyes landed on mine, out of everyone here, he knew exactly where I was. Jamie sensing my distress placed his hand on my back. Thomas gave me a little nod then turned back to the crowd, continuing his speech.

'Which does mean that I shouldn't be standing here before you, nor should my father, and nor my grandfather. My grandfather was a brilliant man, he knew the truth, but was silenced because of it. We need to stop holding grudges, and let go of the past or forever be haunted by it. This palace has seen invasion, adultery, death, ruin and secrets. I only saw privilege when I live here, a mask of false truth that my mother planted on me.'

He paused again.

'It was only with the help of my dear friend Grace Blakely, who taught me the truth. Grace burnt things down to build it up stronger, safer, happier. It was in a tragedy that we lost Grace'

He paused. My breathing became increasingly shallow.

'Some believe that she was lost when her mother died; I like to believe that she didn't lose herself, she just found a different path, but people misunderstood. I'd like to believe that Grace has found peace. That she has forgiven herself as we all should. The individuals that we are right now, are a far cry from who we were yesterday or even this morning'

He put a smile on his face.

'I'd like to make a toast. To the strongest of all of us' He held his glass up 'To Grace'

'To Grace' The rest of the crowd raised their glasses too. I held my breath, not sure how to react.

'Grace?' Alexei looked concerned

'I'm fine' I planted a smile on my face 'I just need some air'

'Do you want me to come with you?' He asked. I shook my head

'I'm okay' I kissed his cheek & floated through the crowd until I got to the balcony. The cold air pricked my skin straight away, sending a relieving chill over my hot skin.

Coming back was a mistake yet it's given me an opportunity to finish something that's been weighing on my mind.

I glanced over my shoulder. Alexei was occupied. Jamie was occupied. Noah, Rosie, Lila, Meghan & Thomas were all occupied. No one would miss me for a few hours, right?

…

The Iranian Embassy stood derelict on top of the hill for a long time with a stretch of private beach. I've snuck into here many times; through the tunnels, through a window but most certainly _never_ through the front door. The door was heavy and creaked when I pushed it open sending dusk to fly through the air. The marble floors and walls had started to be reclaimed by the elements; vines, moss & weeds were sprouting out of little nooks and cracks. There was a muggy almost damp smell that clung to everything. I slipped off my heels, planting them at the bottom of the staircase, lifting up my dress & descended down towards the heated pool.

Everything was just as I remembered it to be, the eerie blue-green fluorescent light bouncing off the tiles illuminated the space. Steam rising off of the pool water. Was it always on? Has anyone else been using it? Has one of the kids been brave enough to venture down here? I glanced up at the hole in the ceiling up to the chandelier that would have once been so grand yet was now dusky and decaying.

I sat at the edge of the pool letting my feet dangle in. I lied down on the tiles, ignoring the motherly voice in my head saying that my dress will be ruined. I closed my eyes allowing the silence to slow my heart rate and centre my thoughts.

'Enjoying yourself?' I opened my eyes to see Alexei standing over me.

'How did you-' I sat up and turned, seeing everyone standing in the doorway.

'We had a bet going on how long it would have taken you to get here' Noah said

'I won' Alexei shrugged, sending me a smirk.

'How long have I been here?' I asked

'2 hours' Jamie said 'Elena started to wonder where you were'

'But she's okay' Alexei jumped in 'Same with Felix'

'Where are they?'

'With Thomas at the palace, he's looking after all the kids' Noah said

'Why are you here, Grace?' Lila asked. I took a deep breath and moved around the pool towards a series of tiles on the back wall that seemed to be ever so slightly different to everything else, but you wouldn't notice unless you were _really_ looking.

'These tiles are wet, right?' I said to the others

'Yes, it's from the condensation' Meghan said

'These aren't' I ran my fingers across 16 tiles that were completely dry but were ever so slightly bumpy.

'Mom took me here when I was younger. She told me all about the history, how it was designed by the Society…and how they hid things'

I grabbed one of the shards of marble that had broken off and I began to hit the wall. No one moved, they knew that this was something I had to do, even if they didn't exactly know _what_ I was doing.

Slowly the wall chipped away revealing a sealed thin container. I pulled it out & showed the others. I made my way back across the pool, handing it to Jamie.

'Open it' I said. He raised his eyebrow 'It's mom's'

'Grace-'

'Open it' I said again. Jamie sighed, not ready to argue. As he began to flick the lock, I grabbed Alexei's hand and squeezed.

'What is it?' Alexei asked

'The final secret' I told him.

'Grace' Jamie's voice shook slightly. 'Is this…'

'The deed to the city of Adria. It was decreed that whoever holds this owns the city'

'How did you…'

'I always wondered why the Iranian Embassy stood for all these years' I looked around 'You would have thought that they'd have sold it, or torn it down to build a new one' I paused 'Unless there was a reason why it stood. This is a hiding place for everyone and anything. The only thing stopping people from using it is fear of being caught, which if you think about it, is the whole point of hiding'

'So what do we do with this?' Noah asked.

'I don't know' I shrugged 'I really don't care'

I turned to Alexei

'Let's go home' I said. He smiled

'You read my mind'

We all left through the front door and paused at the little clearing in front. This was where we had the campfire, where Rosie swung from the branches and I threw myself into the water.

'We actually did it, didn't we?' I asked, no one responded, we all know.

…

Our bags were being packed into the car first thing in the morning. Elena & Felix were sitting on the grass playing. Alexei and I were sorting out the last of our belongings.

'Leaving without saying goodbye?' A voice called. I turned to see Thomas, standing at the top of the stairs.

'I wanted to make a quiet exit, because I'm dead, remember?' I joked. Thomas laughed. He looked different up close, of course, he was older but there was something different about the way he walked. He was wiser, stronger, a leader.

'Thank you for coming Grace, truly it was an honour. And I just want you to know that you and your family are always welcome in Adria. Also, if there's anything I can do, let me know'

'Thank you Thomas' I gave him a hug. 'You're going to make a great leader' I whispered

'I learnt from the best' He said.

'Grace' Alexei appeared at my arm 'It's time'

I nodded and gave Thomas one last hug. The rest of our friends appeared and we gave them a teary goodbye, full of promises to write and to visit.

'Take good care of them' Jamie shook Alexei's hand.

'Naturally' Alexei smiled as Felix yawned in his arms.

'Bye buddy' Jamie ruffled Felix's hair.

'Bye uncle Jamie' Elena said.

'Bye princess' Jamie gave her a big hug 'Are you going to look after your mommy for me?'

Elena nodded.

'I can take care of myself' I reminded him

'I'm your big brother, It's my job to make sure your okay. And now, that's Elena's job'

'I'm going to be really really good mama!' She said

'I'm sure you will be sweetheart' I kissed her head 'Why don't you get in the car?' Elena ran off

'I was thinking that in the summer you could come with the kids? It could be like old times' He said. I smiled but didn't say anything. I couldn't tell him that I would never be back here, I couldn't tell him that this was the last time he was going to see me for a while. I just couldn't because, for the first time in a long time, Jamie no longer looked worried about me. He looked relieved.

…

On the plane, Felix and Elena were fast asleep on Alexei who was also asleep. I smiled, taking a picture on my phone, saving this moment. This was my family, this was my whole life. I glanced out the window as Adria slowly became a distant dot in the ocean. I closed my eyes allowing the past to drift off of me.

Adria will always have a part in my life, a somewhat chaotic & turbulent part, but still significant. If it wasn't for Adria, I wouldn't have found out who the scarred man was, or who murdered my mom. I learned about the Society and the secrets they held. I stood in the face of death and had to deal with the aftermath of it. I've been scarred many times; physically, emotionally and mentally. Somehow I survived. I'm not completely fine now, but I'll be okay. In the end, I'll be okay. For the first time in an unbelievably long time, I sleep. My nightmares are gone.

 **The End**


End file.
